


Оптимальный уровень ненависти

by DevilSoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Гэвин Рид обожает работу детектива, свою кошку и сериалы 2000-х. Он ненавидит холодный кофе, федералов и сраных андроидов. Но, как говорят, с возрастом вкусы меняются.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Вынужденное сотрудничество, штампы, авторские знаки. Сомнительные отсылки, специфический юмор и мат в наличии.

Ничего хорошего не происходит после двух часов ночи.

Прописная истина из старого сериала подтверждалась не раз, но по долгу службы Гэвин Рид знатно проёбывался с этим правилом.

Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбе показывали «2:17», когда под подушкой завибрировал мобильный. Надо было сбросить вызов и всё вырубить — в законный выходной Гэвин имел на это полное право, но спросонья просто перепутал кнопки.

— Рид, похоже, твой «любимчик» объявился, — понуро прозвучал голос Коллинза. — Сейчас кину адрес.

Сон как рукой сняло. Саманта, лежащая в ногах, дёрнула ухом.

— Бен, коронеры!

— Уже в пути, но тут дождь и...

С мелодичным сигналом мобильный разрядился. Хорошо, что все сообщения дублировались на почту. Кошка с недовольным «мявк» сбежала с нагретого места, когда запутавшийся в одеяле Гэвин подскочил с кровати. Он собрался настолько быстро, что точно побил рекорд главной пожарной части: меньше чем за минуту нацепил кобуру, сунул планшет под мышку, выхватил из шкафа первую попавшуюся толстовку, спустился, проигнорировав лифт, и нырнул в заранее вызванное такси. Обычное, с человеком-водителем. Уже продиктовав адрес, Гэвин заново надел перекрутившуюся футболку и со вкусом выругался, не обнаружив в джинсах сигарет. Машин на трассе почти не было, поэтому после парочки угроз и чуть ли не воткнутого в глаз значка водитель ощутимо прибавил газу. Их всё больше заносило на поворотах: дорожная пыль покрыла мокрый асфальт тонким слоем скользкой грязи. И чем дальше становилось от города, тем пиздецовей — погода. Херово. В прошлый раз всё запорол стажёр, теперь — это.

Когда они приехали, Гэвин заплатил вдвое больше в зачёт будущим штрафам, отыскал нужное место по припаркованному авто Коллинза и тут же погрузился в работу.

Ночной лес пах свежо и пряно. Ливень почти уничтожил следы убийцы и смыл с жертвы кровь, обнажив колотые раны. Немолодой мужчина с обрюзгшим лицом и плешью помутневшими глазами смотрел вверх. Гэвин и без прибывшего на место коронера видел: причиной смерти послужили множественные удары острым предметом в область грудины и шеи. Их количество оставляло надежду, что это не очередная гуляющая под луной парочка влюблённых, которые вместо вырезания на деревьях своих инициалов случайно грохнули грибника, приняв того за маньяка. Отчёт по тому делу с неделю цитировали в отделе. Гэвину было нихуя не смешно. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

«Что же тебя так взбесило?» — размышлял он. Если это и правда был тот, на кого пали подозрения, то убийца повёл себя нетипично и мог наделать ошибок. Обычно он ограничивался несколькими ударами, а жертв находили не сразу.

Рядом шарилась Джессика, — собака Коллинза, — чем-то звучно чавкая в кустах. Хозяин не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Дождь постепенно сошёл на нет, но с деревьев всё ещё капало. Гэвин запоздало натянул капюшон толстовки на мокрую голову, опустил фонарик и шагнул ближе к дороге.

— Что ты тут вообще делал, Бен?

На официальный служебный вызов пригнали бы сменщиков или о нём сообщил сам Фаулер.

— Отвозил Мэнди к матери. — Мужчина передал Гэвину планшет с затемнённым изображением трассы и смазанным пятном автомобиля — всё, что успел зафиксировать регистратор. — Этот гад быстро смылся. Номер уже не получится разобрать, но это была синяя Шевроле Блейзер, вроде, двадцать восьмого.

Гэвин повторно ощупал карманы, но тщетно. Как назло, никто из прибывших на место не курил.

— Камеры? — спросил он, перекинув всё на свой планшет, и глухо выругался — количество материалов по делу умещалось на одной электронной странице.

— Ближайшая — в двух милях отсюда. Мы уже направили запрос.

Вряд ли убийца так подставится: скорее срежет на тачке по бездорожью и махнётся с кем-то на ближайшей свалке или вообще бросит её где-нибудь на обочине. Наряд вызывать тоже было бессмысленно: только время потеряют, прочёсывая лес, разросшийся на половину заброшенного Дирборна. К тому же, хоть там ничего не обнесли заборами, въезд в соседний город осуществлялся только по пропускам экологической службы.

— Сам видел что?

Пусть расследование сдвинулось с мёртвой точки по чистой случайности, однако Гэвин этот шанс не упустит.

— Да я и остановился-то отлить, — безрадостно хохотнул Коллинз. — Убийца припарковался в лесу. Следы шин почти размыло, но по примятой траве и сломанным веткам понятно, где. Его сначала даже не было видно, а потом — вильнул задом с заляпанными номерами и удрал. Я сразу же вывел Джессику, она и нашла труп. Ему не позже трёх часов.

Нахмурившись, Гэвин процедил:

— Держал бы свой член в штанах и…

— Попустись, — миролюбиво перебили его.

Он сам понимал, насколько предъява тупая и не подходящая случаю, — Коллинз мог просто проехать мимо, — но не сдержался. Гэвин выслеживал этого серийника уже несколько месяцев. Досадное «ты его, блять, упустил!» почти готово было сорваться с губ, но вмешался Крис.

— Детектив Рид, — окликнул он и, сняв перчатки, протянул смартфон, — это кэп.

— В участок, живо! — Голос капитана не предполагал возражений, но Гэвин никогда не блистал способностью вовремя заткнуться. — И, будь добр, заряжай свой чёртов телефон.

— Тут убийство, Джеффри. Мы ещё не закончили.

На том конце только сдержанно фыркнули, словно детектив не выполнял свою работу, а как ребёнок клянчил леденец на палочке. Хотя в плане расследования он и правда откровенно сосал.

— Не появишься у меня через час, и я отстраню тебя.

Раздались гудки. Гэвин, сплюнув под ноги, вернул аппарат хозяину и взял у ребят одну из служебных машин. Его малышку примяли во время сраного восстания андроидов; Коннор, прижатый к стенке, невинно хлопал глазами и повторял, что ему очень жаль, многие автомобили перед участком пострадали, когда на улицы с лозунгами вышли люди поддержать «ущемлённых», и это — всего лишь сопутствующий ущерб. С такой формулировкой Гэвин хотел напомнить ему о случившемся в архиве, открутить пластиковую башку и подбросить её Хэнку. Для наглядности.

Уже через полчаса автомобиль подъехал к Департаменту: горящие только в коридоре прямоугольные лампы жёлтой дорогой вели прямиком к кабинету капитана. Гэвин не пожелал бы себе ни храбрости, ни мозгов, — первое давно заменилось неосторожной дерзостью, а на второе он не жаловался. Вот нормальный отпуск — да, его бы стоило попросить. Только Джеффри слабо тянул на доброго волшебника; дисциплинарные взыскания для сотрудников сыпались как из рога изобилия, обеденный перерыв сократили на пятнадцать минут, а частые перекуры грозили вылиться в увольнение. Последний месяц выдался нервным: сразу за революцией весь Департамент закопался в убийства людей, не захотевших отпустить своих андроидов, фоном маячило тесно связанное с мафией дело о подпольной продаже тириума и биокомпонентов, детектива Нолана проводили на пенсию, а говнюк Кэмпбелл успел уйти в декрет. Сам Гэвин присел на хвост группировке подрывников, уничтожающих заброшки на окраине, и подшивал всё новых жертв к делу убийцы-альтруиста, который постепенно очищал город от насильников. Одним словом — веселье.

Гэвин грезил, как возьмёт всех преступников за жопу и обойдёт по показателям «сладкую парочку» — Хэнка с Коннором, но пока лишь его задница находилась в непосредственной опасности.

Стеклянная дверь кабинета поддалась от лёгкого тычка плечом. Не поднимая взгляда от терминала, Джеффри махнул рукой на стул, чтобы поздний гость садился.

— Значит, так, — наконец отвлёкся капитан, — у тебя очередной труп и ни одной наводки.

— В этот раз он спалил тачку.

— Уже не важно — делом заинтересовалось ФБР. И прежде, чем ты начнёшь орать, слушай: у них пострадала сотрудница, сейчас она в больнице и без сознания.

— Она что, педофилка? — запальчиво бросил Гэвин. — Неужели в стройные ряды доблестных агентов затесался насильник?

— Будешь хохмить за дверью, — осадил его Джеффри. — Она — диспетчер, сегодня ночью возвращалась со смены. Её нашли на западной объездной трассе рядом с трупом мужчины.

— Сегодня? — Растерянность перебила раздражение. Объездная вела в Дирборн; на каждом перекрёстке этих дорог были понатыканы камеры, но если знать, как сократить через лес...

Что за чёрт? Двойное убийство? Гэвин был практически уверен: обнаруженный Коллинзом труп — очередной насильник.

— Это точно был он?

— ФБР связались с нами. Следы от протекторов совпали на семьдесят девять процентов.

— Решил прогуляться после удачного убийства и отпраздновал ещё одним?

— Сам выяснишь. Тебя допустят к девушке, чтобы поговорить, но уже через неделю освободится агент, который сам этим займётся. У них там тоже не всё гладко.

После избиения Перкинса Джеффри пришлось переговорить с начальством «дружественной» структуры; дело быстро замяли, агент оказался с гнильцой. И ни для кого не стало секретом, что у капитана появились полезные связи в ФБР, хоть он и не распространялся. Так какого хрена сейчас их не задействовать вместо каких-то там условий?

— Это моё дело, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гэвин и подскочил со стула так резко, что тот с противным лязгом проехался по полу. — И я не отдам его федералам!

Тяжёлый взгляд Джеффри не сулил ничего хорошего, но такой решительный настрой, казалось, удовлетворил его:

— Тогда хватит просиживать задницу дома. СМИ вот-вот потребуют от нас официального заявления. У тебя... — Он всего на секунду задумался и устало выдохнул: — Десять дней, понял? Потом я подпишу бумаги и мы передадим дело.

Губы Гэвина растянулись в самодовольной улыбке, но та мигом стекла с лица.

— Рано празднуешь, есть условие — у тебя будет напарник. — Слова Джеффри ударили под дых.

Дерьмо. Только не снова. Все напарники детектива делились обычно на два типа: бесполезный хрен и симпатичный член. Первые не протягивали долго из-за вечных придирок и откровенного хамства, а вторые ограничивались переводом после расставания, и их стандартное «давай останемся друзьями» заканчивалось «и никогда больше не созвонимся». Местный мозгоправ втирал что-то про пунктик на доверие, травму из детства и синдром одиночки, только Гэвин никогда не прислушивался к чужим советам. Он жил по принципу «иногда выясняется, что твой добрый сосед — серийный убийца», но ироничность этой отсылки психиатр не понимал, стабильно рекомендуя записаться на водную аэробику, йогу или дыхательную гимнастику. Приложенные к медкарте абонементы отдавались Тине, которая оставляла звонкий поцелуй на щеке и угощала кофе.

— Кто-то из наших? — обречённо спросил Гэвин.

— Нет.

Эти идеальные паузы будто бы специально предназначались для того, чтобы успокоить Гэвина заранее. Хер там, он уже завёлся. Руки легли на стол, и детектив наклонился вперёд.

— Мне похуй, сунут ли в это нос федералы или кто-то со стороны — найду и выебу любого, кто займётся делом в обход меня.

— Это не обсуждается — раз, он работает _вместе_ с тобой — два, будешь приплетать сюда личное — уволю к чёртовой матери — это три.

Они долго сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Гэвин наконец не сел обратно на стул, разорвав зрительный контакт и скрестив на груди руки.

— Ну, и где он?

Незадолго до этого дверь открылась абсолютно бесшумно, поэтому от неожиданного деликатного покашливания за спиной Гэвин аж подскочил на месте, резко повернувшись. За его правым плечом стоял ебаный Коннор, только в других шмотках и почему-то с серыми глазами. Что-то в нём было не так. Неправильно. Как будто это…

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид. Моё имя Ричард, — сказал Коннор два-ноль. — Андроид, присланный из Киберлайф. И я берусь за это дело. — Он слегка наклонил голову к плечу и уточнил таким же бесстрастным голосом: — Вы собираетесь меня за это выебать?

Воздух словно выдавили из лёгких, Гэвин даже не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

— Считаю нецелесообразным так начинать партнёрские отношения. В моей программе обозначено, что для этого нужно узнать друг друга получше.

Это что, сарказм? От тостера?

— Ты подслушивал, пластиковый урод?

Тон RK900 — как гласила надпись на пижонской белой куртке — оставался размеренным и спокойным.

— Вы так кричали. Трудно было проигнорировать.

— Нет, Джефф. Нет!

Внутренний таймер отсчитывал последние секунды перед тем, как Гэвин вскипит подобно старому чайнику, только вместо свиста непрерывным потоком раздастся отборный мат, однако цифры остановились, когда капитан сказал заветное слово.

— Повышение, Рид. Если закроешь оба дела. — Он кивнул на андроида и понизил голос для убедительности угрозы: — Это улучшенная передовая модель. Только попробуй от него избавиться. Вылетишь из участка, не успев и пикнуть. Ясно?

— Да, сэр, — после паузы чётко и зло ответил Гэвин.

Капитан не разбрасывался словами, а променявший семейный вечер на ночь в участке — ещё и терпением не отличался.

— И как я понимаю, на место преступления вы нас не отправляете?

— Очередные жалобы на бездарных коронеров, топчущих улики? — выгнул бровь Джеффри. — Теперь и на ФБР. Ты вообще видел их спецов?

От шпильки в свою сторону Гэвин скривился:

— Я видел, как люди хреново выполняют свою работу, лишая меня последней зацепки!

Он выдержал чужой тяжёлый взгляд, полный усталости, и услышал неожиданно одобрительное:

— Ладно. — Джеффри набрал что-то на телефоне и поднёс тот к уху. — Здравствуйте, могу я услышать Кристал Боу? Да. Это капитан Фаулер. Да, конечно. — После небольшой паузы он в максимально вежливой форме начал просить допуск к месту преступления. И моментами даже посмеивался чему-то.

Гэвин замер в тревожном ожидании. Если это та самая Боу, то Джеффри был на короткой ноге с Главой Управления CID, на которую по слухам молился весь криминально-следственный отдел ФБР. Когда разговор подошёл к концу, Джеффри посмотрел на Гэвина так, будто спрашивал у мироздания, за что ему это.

— Вперёд. Потом вернётесь в участок и установите личность жертв, пока будете ждать заключений.

— Задание принято, — ответил за двоих андроид, из-за чего удостоился уничижительного взгляда.

С трудом промолчав, Гэвин кивнул Джеффри и вышел из кабинета вслед за «напарником». Стоило им исчезнуть из поля зрения капитана, как RK900 оказался прижатым к стене.

— Значит так, консерва. — Гэвин смял пиджак у самого воротника и приблизился к лицу, по которому пробежала тень заинтересованности. — Я веду это дело, и тебе не позволено в него вмешиваться без разрешения. Чтобы даже не дышал без приказа.

— Вынужден отказать вам, — более твёрдо заговорил андроид.

— Что? — Гэвин невольно припомнил слова Коннора, который продинамил его с кофе, потому как слушался исключительно лейтенанта Андерсона. — Ты должен мне подчиняться.

RK900 медленно положил ладони на чужие предплечья, фиксируя их, но не пытаясь скинуть с себя руки. Диод до сих пор горел ровным голубым цветом.

— Я не ваш личный андроид, а напарник. — Ты посмотри, интонация — словно ребёнку разжёвывал! — В мои обязательства входит сопровождение и помощь в расследованиях — это приоритетные задачи, которые перекрывают любой протест относительно нашего сотрудничества.

Вот только техно-няньки Гэвину не хватало. Он всем собой налёг на пластиковый корпус и осклабился, намереваясь вытрясти всю самоуверенную придурь из этой головы, но несильный удар током заставил его разжать пальцы и резко отпрянуть.

— Тс, сука! — Он фыркнул и сжал кулаки, готовый броситься в атаку. — Что это было?

Смятый пиджак мгновенно разгладился.

— Простите, меня активировали сегодня, настройки для этого тела ещё не откалиброваны — возникают разного рода сбои, в том числе в изоляции.

Отойдя от стены, RK900 на полшага приблизился к Гэвину. Тот не дёрнулся, но прикоснуться вновь не рискнул, только глаза прищурил, с подозрением осматривая очередную передовую модель — как оказалось, с багами.

— Ладно, пошли, электровеник.

— Я не…

— Заткнись.

Гэвин первый направился к выходу и шёл, не оборачиваясь, до самой служебной машины, где устроился на водительском сидении и завёл двигатель раньше, чем новоиспечённый напарник успел сесть рядом.

Ехали, слава богу, в молчании. Радиоприёмник сам поймал волну, на которой рок перемежался с техно; Гэвин не стал искать новую и периодически просто подкручивал громкость на знакомых песнях, постукивая в такт по рулю. RK900 то смотрел прямо на него, то отворачивался к окну, но начинать диалог даже не пытался.

Когда они прибыли на место, их встретил высокий худощавый агент Беккер, который проводил детективов с обочины вглубь леса до небольшой поляны и быстро ввёл в курс дела.

Два часа назад с телефона Николь Хоггарт было отправлено сообщение с координатами, отпечатки на аппарате совпали с её, но сама девушка по прибытии медиков оказалась без сознания. Убитого пробили как хозяина оставленной рядом машины. Стив Фишер, сорок шесть лет, специалист по внутреннему аудиту. Пара штрафов за неаккуратное вождение, никаких судимостей и снятое обвинение по делу о педофилии. Отпустили за неимением доказательств.

Молодой и серьёзный Беккер излагал факты сухо, но на этом моменте поджал губы и отошёл, предоставляя возможность самим ознакомиться с местом преступления. Орудием убийства послужила валяющаяся около изувеченного трупа бита: кровь слабо блестела там, где ободралось гладкое отполированное дерево.

Примерная картина случившегося уже вырисовывалась в уме. Если девчонку успели только оглушить, то ей нереально повезло.

RK900 присел рядом и потянулся к одной из открытых ран. Гэвин старался подавить в себе интерес, но получалось плохо; на этом моменте Хэнк обычно отваживал всех офицеров подальше, чтобы не пялились на его драгоценного Коннора. Обмакнув пальцы в кровь, RK900 слизнул её, будто просто испачкался в ягодном сиропе. Выглядело почти отвратительно и офигеть как странно. Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что уж слишком откровенно пялился, но даже не подумал отвернуться. Всё-таки в Киберлайф работали кибер-дрочеры. Не могли засунуть анализатор в пальцы? Почему рот?

— Может, ты ещё и в лужу эту сядешь? — Он, конечно, преувеличивал. Натекло с трупа немного, да и то впиталось во влажную почву.

— Прошу прощения. — RK900 поднялся и пару раз быстро моргнул. — Помимо информации об убитом я успел изучить последние транзакции его карты, сравнить их со второй жертвой и определил, что за два дня, включая сегодня, они обедали в одной кофейне.

— Один счёт?

— Нет.

— Значит, ублюдок следил. — Гэвин вдруг сменил гнев на милость. И совсем не из-за того, что андроид повёл в нужную сторону. — Ещё?

— Он привёз её на машине, мисс Хоггарт была уже без сознания и оказывала сопротивление в другом месте — об этом свидетельствуют царапины на лице мужчины и отсутствие её отпечатков на бите. Затем подъехал второй автомобиль, внедорожник. Следы от ботинок размыло, поэтому не могу сказать многого о водителе. Но судя по их глубине и характеру повреждений на теле Фишера, это взрослый мужчина весом от ста семидесяти до ста семидесяти пяти фунтов и ростом шесть футов, плюс-минус три дюйма. И он правша.

Пока всё вписывалось в то, что нарыли коронеры за предыдущие убийства. Их клиент.

— А вдруг он из ваших братьев, девиантов?

Не став спорить о своей природе, RK900 выдал:

— Тогда бы он не надел перчатки, андроиды и так не оставляют следов. Под ногтями Фишера видно частички: кожа оленя и подкладка из смесовой шерсти. Это был человек.

Диод коротко мигнул жёлтым.

— Николь Хоггарт только что перевели в обычную палату, но она до сих пор без сознания. Когда это изменится, мне сообщат. И ваш телефон не отвечает. Капитан Фаулер попросил передать, что вы безответственный муд…

— Ага, — перебил его Гэвин, — не утруждайся.

После озвученной реконструкции на две чаши весов легли личная неприязнь и профессиональный интерес. Всё, о чём думал Гэвин:

«Кто-то из нас двоих наведёт свой порядок в этом городе, а кто-то в конце истории окажется в мусорном баке».

В тяжёлом вздохе выразилась вся усталость от сегодняшней ночи. В единственный выходной Гэвин планировал сгонять в спортзал, пообедать где-нибудь вне дома и весь вечер провести у плазмы: он бы лениво подрочил на Билли Руссо в исполнении молодого Барнса и уснул бы, не досмотрев и до середины сезона. Но Джеффри непрозрачно намекнул, что отдохнёт и выспится Гэвин в другой жизни.

— Эй, Девятка...

Андроид не отреагировал на обращение, сделав вид, что проверяет улики по второму кругу, но определённо его слышал.

— ...встретимся в участке, — закончил фразу Гэвин. И уехал на служебной машине, оставив RK900 наедине с ФБР.

«1:0, ведроид».


	2. Chapter 2

Диван в комнате отдыха повидал немало на своём веку. Чтобы сбросить сонливость, Гэвин вжался лицом в мягкую обивку, пропахшую порохом, кофе и немного — чем-то тошнотворно сладким, и глубоко вдохнул. Пара часов сна сделали настроение ещё более поганым, но их пока хватит, чтобы продолжить расследование. Лежащий под боком планшет мигал индикатором: информация по обоим делам поступала частями. Зевнув во весь рот и потянувшись, Гэвин медленно сел. Он разблокировал экран и сконцентрировался на тексте.

По второму случаю выяснили не больше, чем сказал RK900. Скукота. Поверх отчётов светилось сообщение со ссылкой на «Канал 16». В текстовом репортаже для срочного утреннего выпуска новостей упоминался Стив Фишер. И чего не спалось этим пронырливым журналистам? Куда смотрело ФБР — тот же вопрос без ответа. Или они так подготавливали почву для официального заявления?

Отложив планшет, Гэвин спрятал лицо в ладонях и надавил пальцами на закрытые веки. На всё это нужно забить болт и просто делать свою работу, пока его не отстранили.

Новое дело развернулось на электронной странице. Первую ночную жертву опознали как Олаф Брукс. Сорок один год, не женат, официально — безработный. В контактах прописали лишь одного человека — его мать, с которой, судя по регистрационным данным, он жил в Ривендейле. Гэвин скопировал адрес, запланировав поехать туда сразу после плотного завтрака, но свежие панкейки из кафетерия накрылись одним сообщением.

«Стив Фишер держал меня в плену. Приезжайте по адресу: 14505 Восток-Уоррен-авеню. Я расскажу всё, что помню. ЭЭ».

Номер не скрыли, но никто так и не взял трубку, когда Гэвин попытался дозвониться. Единственный способ с ним связаться — через диспетчера Департамента. Значит, обращение уже зарегистрировано одной из миловидных ST300 и можно выезжать, да только отсутствие информации напрягало. Гэвин натянул толстовку и на ходу попытался пробить номер, однако за дверью комнаты отдыха его поджидало то, о чём он предпочёл бы забыть.

— Вы едете на вызов, — констатировал RK900, даже не взглянув на планшет в чужих руках.

— Взломал мой телефон? — Не сбавляя темпа, Гэвин прошмыгнул мимо столов сослуживцев, что лениво подтягивались в участок.

— И включил себя в список пересылок, — уточнил андроид, следуя за ним по пятам.

— Этику в тебя не загрузили? — С каждой репликой становилось всё труднее сдерживаться.

— Это исключительно рабочий номер, я не лезу в частную жизнь. И странно слышать подобное от человека, здоровающегося с коллегами «привет, утырок».

«Отлично, — мысленно простонал Гэвин, — ещё и во внутренних записях Департамента покопался».

— Это только для андроидов, — сказал он вслух и добавил с ухмылкой: — Хочешь, к тебе придумаю новое обращение.

В два широких шага RK900 обогнал его и преградил путь к главному входу.

— Свалил нахер! — прорычал Гэвин, оттесняя андроида плечом. Тот стоял как грёбанная скала и даже моргать перестал.

— Нет.

— То, что Фаулер тебя выгораживает — не спасёт, знаешь.

— Вас заставят выплатить штраф размером в небольшое состояние. — Даже голову слегка к плечу наклонил, будто просчитывал шансы выиграть этот спор.

— Не обеднею, — фыркнул Гэвин, а в следующую секунду постарался встать так, чтобы за спиной андроида его не было видно. Что ж, безуспешно.

— О, Рид. — Вошедший в участок Уилсон поздоровался и окинул их заинтересованным взглядом. — Захватил кого-то по пути из «Рая»?

— Очень смешно. Тебе прямая дорога на стендап... — он воспользовался тем, что RK900 отвлёкся, и рванул к двери: — ...или нахуй!

— Приятного вам дня, — почти пропел офицер, направившись к рабочему месту.

Диод андроида загорелся жёлтым, и ручка двери заблокировалась.

— Чего приебался? — огрызнулся Гэвин, которому отрезали пути к отступлению.

— Мы теперь работаем вместе. Напоминаю, что это приказ капитана Фаулера, поэтому я поеду с вами, — с готовностью проговорил RK900 и, кажется, даже лицом просветлел.

Гэвин пару раз моргнул, сбрасывая наваждение, — ещё не хватало железяку очеловечивать, — и выплюнул:

— Хер с тобой.

Не верилось, что только из-за этого устроилось всё представление. Вместо бесполезных размышлений Гэвин сунул под нос RK900 планшет, чтобы тот просканировал забитый номер и выдал больше, чем специальное приложение, которое до сих пор тупило, не прогружаясь.

Самое мерзкое — поняли его без слов. По дороге к возможному свидетелю эфемерное «ЭЭ» расшифровалось как «Эшли Энн», а по указанному адресу было зарегистрировано кафе «Лаор». RK900 рассказал о девушке немного, но, что странно, никаких заявлений на её имя не подавали. Может, она пропала на совсем короткий срок и следом не отсвечивала, потому что и родственники у неё были, и друзья — по крайней мере, в соцсетях.

Припарковавшись на углу бледно-розового трёхэтажного здания, Гэвин опёрся на бок служебного авто и обречённо вздохнул. Резная деревянная дверь, панорамные окна и мультяшный брокколи в солнцезащитных очках, который улыбался с дешёвой голограммы около входа. Один взгляд на этот ансамбль — и Гэвин понял, что нормального завтрака точно не видать. Его двоюродная сестра Мэри обожала подобные места: светлые тона, много зелени и такая же безвкусная трава в меню. Никакого мяса, рыбы или яиц в царстве сои и прочих заменителей. Во рту стало горько.

Когда Гэвин зашёл внутрь, звякнула старомодная музыка ветра, на которую всего на пару секунд подвис RK900. Приблизившийся к ним официант округлил глаза при виде значка, безропотно согласился позвать мисс Энн и предложил подождать за столиком, где уже лежало меню. Гэвин отодвинул его и поднял взгляд на застывшего рядом андроида.

— Ну, чего встал? Принеси мне кофе.

RK900 развернулся, отправившись к барной стойке неподалёку.

Надо же, какой вдруг послушный. Наконец удалось рассмотреть его при свете дня; лучше от этого не стало. Очередное творение Киберлайф слепило своей неидеальной идеальностью: ямка на подбородке, нарочито небрежная россыпь родинок на лице, морщинки на лбу, дурацкий воротник, поддразнивающий фантазию, и выбившаяся из причёски прядь — в точности как у предыдущей модели. Гэвин поставил бы годовую премию на то, что под облегающей одеждой скрывалось тело греческого бога. Пока он вытирал им стену, это ощущалось именно так. Раздражение заиграло с новой силой: в отличие от пластиков, которых такими лепили на заводе, Гэвин занимался в спортзале по три-четыре дня в неделю, чтобы держать себя в хорошей форме.

Каждое движение андроида продумывалось наперёд, однако в уверенной походке ещё проскакивало что-то механическое. Неудивительно, на то он и машина. Это Коннор успел адаптироваться и набить шишек. Его кроме диода ничего больше не выдавало: обычный гиперактивный стажёр, который брался за все дела сразу, заглядывал в рот матёрому напарнику и всё равно его не слушался, изредка хватая пули. Их отношения с Хэнком вышли на новый уровень и теперь напоминали ситком с элементами гуро — вроде и пиздец, а наблюдал за ними весь отдел.

На стол опустилась кружка с дымящимся напитком.

— Ваш кофе, детектив.

— Угу. — Хватило одного глотка, чтобы Гэвин закашлялся, прочищая горло. — Что за..? Это миндальное молоко!

Мэри любила оставлять на плите не только вполне сносные кулинарные изыски, но и экспериментальное косметическое варево. Из-за этой рыжей ведьмы Гэвин без труда определял на вкус крема, муссы для тела и маски для волос, разбирая их на составляющие. Куда там андроидам-детективам.

— И кофе без кофеина, — сказал RK900 и приподнял брови, будто удивился, что Гэвин определил добавку на вкус. — В миндальном молоке большая концентрация жирных кислот, усмиряющих высокое кровяное давление и предотвращающих болезни сердца. Также оно идеально для тех, кто следит за фигурой.

Не напарник, а просто сборник цитат из книженции для похудения.

— И фитнес часы взломал? — мрачно поинтересовался Гэвин. Молчание в ответ означало стопроцентное «да». Порой облачные хранилища и связь всех устройств играли против него. — Что дальше, поживишься моим банковским счётом? 

— По новому законодательству за работу в Департаменте начисляется достойная оплата труда. — Андроид чуть наклонился над столом и заговорил тише. — Хотя доступ к информации о балансе и некоторых операциях у меня имеется.

А вот это уже интереснее. 

— Насколько широкий, этот твой доступ? — уточнил Гэвин и ловко сбагрил кружку на поднос мимо пробегающей официантке. 

— Как у рядового агента ФБР, — ответил RK900, воздержавшись от комментариев насчёт кофе. — Исчерпывающий доступ к личным данным — вынужденная мера, в интересах расследования. 

— Ясно.

«Значит, серию подготовили для федералов. Надо успеть повеселиться».

— Ты ведь сам можешь посчитать, какой у меня там шанс дожить до старости. Чем хочу, тем и травлюсь, усёк?

— Вас понял.

В этот момент к ним подошла миниатюрная блондинка, которая тут же сняла форменный фартук и повесила его на руку.

— Здравствуйте, я Эшли Энн. А вы детектив Рид, верно?

— В точку.

Она стрельнула глазами на андроида, как будто ждала, что его тоже представят.

— А это Ричард, — с кривой улыбкой пояснил Гэвин. — Он запишет наш разговор и приложит к делу как показания свидетеля.

— Угу, — легко согласилась Эшли. — Прошу, позвольте вас угостить. Как извинение, что встреча не в участке. Моя бабушка наверху, болеет, не могу оставить её одну надолго.

Гэвин пытался отказаться, ему эти расшаркивания были до жопы, но на почти кукольном лице застыла мольба.

— Чёрный чай. — Сдал он позиции.

— Минуту. — Эшли надела фартук обратно и кивнула RK900: — И, пожалуйста, садитесь.

Она вернулась через несколько минут с подносом, где стоял чайник и пара кружек: пустая и полная ароматного какао. Гэвин специально хлебал практически кипяток, чтобы отвлекаться на жжение и не перейти на допрос с пристрастием. Боль отрезвляла, так он был более терпеливым. И не зря.

— Мы не были знакомы с мистером Фишером, — спокойно начала девушка, грея тонкие пальцы о кружку. — В июне того лета мне исполнилось четырнадцать и меня взяли сюда на подработку. Десятого августа двадцать четвёртого года хозяйка кафе Дженнифер Аддерли разрешила мне остаться после закрытия и украсить зал ко дню рождения её дочери. Мы с Лесли были хорошими подругами, но буквально накануне сильно повздорили. Мне хотелось сделать ей сюрприз и извиниться. Я управилась до полуночи, осталось только мусор вынести. Бак тут, недалеко от входа. И когда я опустила пакет, на меня напали и ударили чем-то по голове. Мы с бабушкой жили в соседнем доме, но я даже не успела позвать на помощь.

Говорила она так отстранённо, словно и не про себя вовсе. Если верить RK900, Эшли отсутствовала в сети почти три года. Гэвин не был уверен, что хочет услышать в подробностях о происходящем за это время, но без показаний Николь Хоггарт они не могли двигаться дальше. Пригодилась бы любая информация.

— В первый раз это случилось в лесу. Фишер напоил меня чем-то алкогольным, было почти не больно. Всё твердил, какая я хорошенькая и что убивать такую он пока не будет. Привёз потом в свой дом. Там всегда стояла гробовая тишина, на мои крики никто так и не пришёл. Он держал меня на привязи, как собаку, на втором этаже. Водил в душ пьяную или мыл сам — под настроение. Бил, когда я отказывалась есть, просил называть его папочкой. — Голос её дрогнул, но она упорно продолжала: — Толстая цепь шла от батареи — не вырвать, но со временем я разболтала крепёж вокруг ноги. А однажды проснулась от запаха гари. Наверное, это было в состоянии аффекта: мне наконец удалось разогнуть скобы. Я нырнула прямо в огонь на первом этаже и убежала.

Замолчав, Эшли перевела дыхание и дала волю эмоциям:

— Меня никто не искал! Все думали, что я свалила из дома. — Она всхлипнула. — С подругой в ссоре, а бабушке перед этим наговорила кучу гадостей, что ей надо было оставить меня в притоне с матерью.

Женские слёзы вгоняли Гэвина в ступор, поэтому он не нашёл ничего лучше чем спросить:

— Почему вы не сообщили в полицию? Потом.

Эшли посмотрела на него загнанным зверем. Губы её задрожали.

Бестактность — как второе имя. Молодец, Гэвин.

— Мне было стыдно и страшно, — огрызнулась девушка, вытирая лицо салфеткой, которую любезно протянул ей RK900. — Думала, на меня повесят поджог и убийство, ведь кто-то ещё мог быть в доме. Скажите, никто больше не пострадал от этого урода?

Андроид взглянул на Гэвина, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Тот дёрнул плечом, дав согласие.

— Девушку нашли раньше, — успокаивающе сказал RK900. И, когда Эшли облегчённо кивнула, задал вопрос сам: — Вы говорили об этом с кем-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, — замялась она. Значит, даже к специалистам не обращалась. — Сегодня в новостях передавали и… Мне сказали, что детектив Рид ведёт дело. Понимаете, до этого я даже не была уверена, жив ли Фишер, а сейчас дышу полной грудью. Я так рада, что всё закончилось, теперь — точно. Он ведь мог легко меня найти, но не сделал этого.

— У вас осталось что-нибудь? — отвлёк её Гэвин.

— Да, специально приготовила. — Она подскочила, быстро собрала пустую посуду и взяла в руки поднос. — Сейчас принесу, я живу тут, чуть выше.

Детективы дожидались её в угрюмом молчании. Отвернувшись к окну, Гэвин подпёр рукой подбородок. Лучи солнца подсвечивали мельчайшие частички пыли в воздухе. Погода в этом декабре буквально сошла с ума: то город превращался в локацию для киберпанка средней руки — дождь и неон нагоняли сплошную тоску, то вываливало так много снега, что вот-вот по улицам пройдут белые ходоки.

— Можете забрать всё, — сказала по возвращению Эшли. Поставив на пол смятую картонную коробку, испачканную в земле, она протянула Гэвину вырванный из блокнота листок. — Адрес того дома.

— Спасибо.

Гэвин поднялся одновременно с RK900, забравшим коробку. Голос Эшли остановил их уже у выхода, заставив повернуться в полоборота.

— Знаете, кто бы это ни сделал, я благодарна ему.

Глаза всё ещё были припухшие, с лопнувшими капиллярами, но на лице расцвела абсолютно искренняя улыбка.

Опасное чувство, поселившееся в сердце, уже пустило корни. Лучше бы Гэвин был последним ублюдком, заботящимся только о своей карьере и показателях. Было бы гораздо проще не думать о том, что такие мрази как Фишер заслуживали смерть.

Прежде чем сесть в машину, Гэвин закурил. RK900 оглянулся, похоже, сканируя улицу. Диод на секунду блеснул золотом.

— Детектив Рид, бабушка потерпевшей живёт в Эссексе и не пересекала границу вот уже два года. Мисс Энн солгала нам.

— Я знаю, микроволновка. — Он стукнул каблуком ботинка по мусорному баку рядом. — Её похитили прямо здесь. Она ещё не скоро сможет спокойно выходить на улицу.

— Оставить ей список рекомендуемых психологов?

Глубоко затянувшись, Гэвин медленно выдохнул сизый дым и коротко облизнул губы. Людей никогда не стоило судить по себе: кто-то действительно нуждался в помощи. Не всем же доставляло удовольствие троллить мозгоправов.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Гэвин, потушив сигарету о металлическую крышку. А затем развернулся и пошёл прочь. Дела не ждали.

Не успели детективы отъехать, как RK900 начал сверлить Гэвина взглядом.

— Чего вылупился? — спросил тот, не выдержав пристального внимания.

— Детектив, можно личный вопрос?

— Валяй.

— Ваш уровень стресса возрос, когда мы только приблизились к кафе. Чем это было вызвано? Вы не разделяете взгляды некоторых людей на их предпочтения в еде?

— Просто не понимаю, зачем. — Его Мэри тоже входила в эту пищевую секту, пусть и не ела только мясо. — Жрать потом цветы на могиле всеядного друга? — Андроид вперил взгляд в бардачок чуть выше собственных коленей, но Гэвин и не ждал ответа.

А потом RK900 вдруг выдал:

— Зарегистрировано вооружённое нападение на пересечении Восток-Уоррен-авеню и Одубон-роуд. Наряд уже выехал. Детектив Рид, мы сейчас ближе любой патрульной машины в этом районе.

— Что берут? — Он снизил скорость, чтобы повернуть в обратную сторону.

— Магазин интимных товаров, — невозмутимо ответил андроид.

— Ты, блять, шутишь?

— Нет. Также поступила информация о заложнике.

— Надеюсь, это не резиновая кукла, — хохотнул Гэвин. — Рука не поднимется ей пожертвовать. Они ведь совсем как живые, у них, должно быть, и чувства есть.

Намёк на андроидов RK900 никак не задел. Он только негромко сказал:

— Я проложу короткий маршрут.

Быстро добравшись до нужного дома и притормозив за ним, они с андроидом разделились. Гэвин добежал до угла и, повернув, навёл пистолет на выскочившего из магазина парня. Тот держал за волосы вырывающуюся девушку и дёргался, пытаясь понять, куда ему теперь. Наивный, ещё надеялся свалить.

— Стоять, полиция Детройта!

Случайные прохожие мигом попрятались.

— Не подходите! — крикнул парень, приставив револьвер к виску заложника. — Или я застрелю её!

Чем пригрозить чуваку, у которого в любой момент из карманов могли посыпаться хуи или резиновые вагины? Гэвин же сам собьёт прицел от смеха и проебёт задержание.

— Давай без глупостей, парень. — Он медленно приближался, молясь о том, чтобы его фантазия прекратила подкидывать варианты, годные для сюжетов фильмов категории «Б». — Если у тебя проблемы дома или на работе, мы можем обсудить это.

— У меня всё прекрасно. И станет ещё лучше, когда вы будете, нахер, стоять на месте! — Он встряхнул девушку, отчего та вскрикнула.

Гэвин остановился, приметив вдалеке RK900. Тот аккуратно подбирался с тыла — так явно было больше шансов спасти заложника.

— Брось пистолет, — голос у парня дрожал. — И подними руки, чтобы я их видел.

— Это ведь твой первый раз, — начал Гэвин с издёвкой, медленно опуская Глок на землю. — Зачем делать кому-то больно?

— Без тебя разберусь! Пистолет, быстро.

Пока Гэвин, успешно отвлекая, перебрасывался с ним угрозами и с неохотой выполнял требования, RK900 подкрался со спины и одним точным ударом выбил оружие из руки, а следом скрутил и преступника. Тот орал благим матом, но после щелчка наручников разом обмяк. В чёрном рюкзаке за его спиной лежала внушительная пачка денег и несколько коробок с дилдо.

— Это лимитированная коллекция от Бэд Дрэгон, — с гордостью пояснила шатенка средних лет, которая поправляла растрёпанные волосы. — Каждый стоит под тысячу долларов.

— Мэм, как видите, я приехал не затариться, — проговорил Гэвин, подивившись, как быстро та пришла в норму.

— А зря, у нас отличный ассортимент. — Она разгладила пальцами складки на форме. — Вам и вашему парню обязательно бы что-нибудь приглянулось.

У консультантов точно нет души.

— Мы не вместе, — бросил Гэвин, не скрыв раздражения в голосе. И в ответ на скептический взгляд девушки пояснил: — Не в том и ни в каком другом смысле.

— Как знаете. — Она сунула руку в нагрудный карман и протянула чёрную глянцевую карточку. — В любом случае, примите в качестве благодарности. Для наших особых клиентов. Размер скидки вас определённо порадует, а по указанному серийному номеру вы попадёте в специальный раздел товаров.

Сначала Гэвин хотел отказаться, — он с завидным постоянством ебался на работе, особенно с отчётностью, — но потом решил, что это ни к чему не обязывало, и спрятал карточку в карман. RK900 даже бровью не повёл, всё его внимание сосредоточилось на том, чтобы преступник не сбежал. Приехавший наконец патруль, состоящий из двух молодых парней, освободил андроида от этого бремени.

— Вы с другого конца города тащились? — насел на них Гэвин.

— Нет, сэр, — затараторил офицер, — простите, сэр. Спасибо за своевременную помощь. Составим протокол на месте?

В разговор вмешался RK900:

— Всё уже заполнено и отправлено в Департамент. Извините, у нас с детективом Ридом дела.

— Слышали его? — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, подавив облегчённый стон — теперь не нужно было ничего заполнять! — Шевелите булками в следующий раз.

— Так точно, сэр!

Все разошлись по машинам.

К дому следующей жертвы добрались быстро и без дурацких вопросов.

— Вылезай, ведро с гвоздями, приехали.

На пятом звонке в дверь одноэтажного дома им открыла Дарсия Брукс. После известий о смерти сына она капнула себе едко пахнущего лекарства в стакан и осушила его залпом. Старушка тяжело опустилась на стул в гостиной и растерянно спросила, не хотят ли служители закона свежеприготовленной пасты.

Несмотря на то, что внутренности Гэвина уже скручивались в трубочку и начали пожирать сами себя, он отказался от заманчивого предложения, попросив показать комнаты покойного.

В спальне всё было вычищено до блеска: ни пыли, ни раскиданной одежды. Идеально заправленная кровать, никакого мусора или бумажек на столе. Только пробковая доска с фотографиями и стеллаж с раритетными моделями полароидов давали понять, что здесь кто-то жил. Но Гэвина привлекло другое.

— А там? — Он указал на неприметную дверь, прямо поверх которой лепились светлые обои в мелкий цветочек.

— Раньше был чулан, — ответила миссис Брукс. — Олаф сделал там что-то вроде мастерской. Я не хожу туда.

Гэвин подёргал ручку — закрыто.

— Есть ключи? 

— Нет, ребятки. — Она вытащила из кармана белоснежный платок и вытерла набежавшие слёзы.

Выламывать замок — крайняя мера. Им бы разделаться со всем побыстрее и без лишнего шума. Словно прочитав мысли, RK900 уломал дать ему пару минут, и его взгляд стал пустым, почти стеклянным. В это время Гэвин задал несколько стандартных вопросов: надолго ли сын отлучался из дома, с кем общался, были ли друзья, имелись ли долги, связи с криминалом. Олаф жил с матерью на её пособие, друзей не имел, увлекался разве что фотографией и мог сутками не появляться дома.

Наконец, заглянув под полку на стене, RK900 сунул туда руку и с глухим щелчком достал ключ. Гэвин тут же забрал его и вздрогнул от соприкосновения с тёплыми пальцами.

— А враги? — продолжил он допрос, проигнорировав свою странную реакцию.

— Да какие враги, — горько вздохнула старуха, — мой мальчик был любимец детей.

У Гэвина сердце упало в пятки, когда после этой фразы открылась дверь. На стенах переоборудованного чулана висели растяжки с фотографиями десятков детей. Где-то красовался нарисованный смайлик с улыбкой, где-то ровным почерком приписан адрес. В углу стояло мягкое кресло и тумбочка, на которой лежала коробка салфеток, смазка и какая-то ещё непонятная пластиковая хрень.

— Блять, — выругался Гэвин вполголоса. Во время работы в Департаменте он повидал всякого дерьма, но такое было на порядок омерзительнее любой расчленёнки. Трупы хотя бы отмучались и не имели моральных травм.

RK900 замер за плечом, преградив обзор хозяйке дома.

— Просканируй всех, — обратился к нему Гэвин. — И там, где отмечено… нет, везде. Всем их родителям отправь сообщение, чтобы они…

Что? Спросили, не трогал ли их взрослый мужик, который мог запугать до усрачки? Гэвин коротко потёр шрам на переносице.

— Давай, творение Киберлайф, подключай свои навыки переговорщика — или кто там сидит внутри твоей черепушки с джойстиком — и придумай, что им сказать.

Он протиснулся обратно в спальню, задев твёрдую грудь RK900 плечом.

— Что там? — миссис Брукс теребила в руках платок.

— Боюсь, у вашего сына были от вас секреты. Серьёзные и не особо приятные.

Она опустила плечи, а потом, проведя рукой по домашнему платью, отряхнула его от муки, несмело улыбнулась и спросила:

— Хотите пасты? Только приготовила.

— Вы уже... — начал Гэвин, но осёкся. Альцгеймер?

Он переглянулся с RK900, который кивнул непонятно чему:

— Я вызову соцработника.

С ним пришлось вызванивать и офицеров. Передав старушку в руки специалисту, Гэвин обсудил детали с коллегами; нужно было проверить, действовал ли Олаф в одиночку или сбывал кому порнографию — некоторые фото выглядели весьма откровенными. Всем этим вплотную займётся уже ФБР.

К концу обсуждений RK900 заполнил необходимые бланки; Гэвина вся эта волокита утомляла, поэтому он был рад хотя бы на время от неё избавиться. С чувством выполненного долга, детектив сел в машину в компании RK900.

— Мы едем не в участок, — заметил тот после второго поворота не в ту сторону.

— Десять очков Рейвенкло. Прокатишься со мной?

— Рабочий день уже закончился, так что не имею возражений. Мы бы могли побыть вдвоём для установления эмоционального контакта. — Он даже изобразил что-то похожее на вежливую улыбку, из-за которой Гэвин чуть не врезался в столб.

Андроиды, особенно не-девианты, по большей части были невинными агнцами, и каждая двусмысленность — это проблема твоих испорченных мозгов, а не злобный гений Элайджи Камски. Хотя, возможно, здесь и крылся подвох. Но даже это знание не спасало.

— Лучше прикрыть окна, детектив, на вас неподходящая одежда для этого времени года.

Гэвин бегло себя осмотрел, не забывая следить за дорогой, и вежливым тоном послал железку нахер. К вечеру на улице и правда ощутимо похолодало, толстовка не спасала от пронизывающего ветра, но стёкла остались опущенными из принципа.

Старый дом Стива Фишера находился недалеко от центра в престижном спальном районе. Точное место вычислилось без труда: перед обугленными развалинами вбили табличку о продаже, которая покосилась со временем. Ничего полезного. Опрос соседей также не принёс результатов. Нелюдимого мужчину описывали как обычного клерка, во время пожара все были на работе и ничего не видели. RK900 даже просканировал нескольких андроидов, помогающих по хозяйству, но те дополнили картину лишь заключением пожарных: никаких жертв, соседние дома не пострадали, а причина воспламенения — проблемы с проводкой.

Устав слышать одно и то же, Гэвин вернулся к машине и бросил ключи в руки RK900, который ловко их поймал.

— Добирайся сам.

— А вы?

— Пройдусь. — До его дома было три квартала. Как раз, чтобы проветриться.

По пути Гэвин захватил еды из китайского ресторанчика и отдал уличному автомату с кофе пять баксов только за то, что тот во все стороны поплевался кипятком и рассыпал сахар. Тупые железки. Настроение окончательно испортилось.

На лестничной клетке Гэвина задержала соседка.

— Скоро Бетти приедет, — бойко проговорила миссис Келли. — Всего на пару дней. Заглянешь к нам на ужин?

— Простите, много работы, — вымученно улыбнулся Гэвин и постарался как можно быстрее попасть в квартиру.

Соседка хоть и была временами весьма навязчивой, но она подкармливала Саманту через общий балкон, когда кое-кто задерживался на работе или вообще пропадал там днями напролёт.

— Ох, совсем вас загоняли. Скоро ведь праздники!

Под её причитания Гэвин нащупал в кармане ключи и, не попрощавшись, скрылся за тяжёлой металлической дверью.

Наконец-то.

Саманта выбежала в коридор, чтобы его встретить, потёрлась о ноги, понюхала шуршащие пакеты и проводила до зала, рассказывая что-то на своём языке. Её мяуканье отлично успокаивало.

— Да что ты говоришь, девочка, — сказал Гэвин в конце кошачьей тирады и плюхнулся на диван, вытянув гудящие ноги. — А я пиздецки устал.

Она запрыгнула к нему на колени, дала почесать свой тёплый рыжий бок и, повысив тон, начала требовать покормить её. Гэвин открыл ей консерву, поменял воду в соседней миске и привалился боком к стене. Даже не переодевшись, он вот так, стоя, приговорил коробочку с курицей в кисло-сладком соусе и только потом стянул с себя шмотки и залез под горячий душ. Гэвин завалился на диван прямо в халате, наугад открыл вторую коробку съестного и спроецировал на поверхность низкого стола все материалы по нынешним делам.

Он так увлёкся, что уснул там же. Саманта примостилась сверху, на его груди. Живая грелка не позволила замёрзнуть ночью. Гэвин проснулся от того, что она тыкалась носом ему в щёку, а в дверь настойчиво звонили.

— Ждёшь гостей, Сэм? — спросил он хриплым шёпотом и поднялся. Кошка не ответила, а пушистый хвост исчез на кухне. — Вот и я нет.

Настенные часы показывали без десяти девять. Чёрт.

Сонный Гэвин даже не посмотрел в глазок, сразу открыл дверь и замер. На пороге стоял RK900.

— Детектив, вы проспали. — В его голосе чётко слышалось удивление.

Он осмотрел напарника сверху-вниз, определённо сканируя, и больше ничего не делал. Гэвин напрягся. Только номер телефона, без посягательств на частную жизнь? Ага, конечно. Он быстро выглянул за дверь: ещё соседи напридумывают всякого. Например, что его сталкерит андроид, наряд вызовут.

«Хорошая отмазка, но не выгорит», — невесело подумал Гэвин и со вздохом отошёл, чтобы пропустить незваного гостя внутрь.

— Ну заходи, капитан Очевидность.

RK900 осторожно шагнул вперёд и сам закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ничего не трогай, понял? А ещё лучше — руки по швам, ноги на ширине плеч, а глаза в пол.

— Это же не тюремная камера.

— Мой дом, мои правила. Будешь много болтать, поставлю у стенки. — Он сбросил халат в спальне и открыл гардеробную, крикнув: — Вызов?

— Источники офицера Уилсона доложили, где будет следующий взрыв.

— О, наконец-то, вылезли. Давно их не было слышно. — Гэвин влез в самые удобные джинсы, предвкушая жаркую ночку в допросной. — Оцепление уже готовят?

— Эвакуировали всех бездомных и андроидов в радиусе двух миль. Офицеры выбирают позиции по периметру и... — RK900 вдруг замолчал и продолжил упавшим тоном: — Детектив Рид!

— Ну что ещё? — Гэвин вышел, натягивая кофту.

Саманта сидела на плече андроида и нюхала его диод, переливающийся жёлтым. Увидев хозяина, кошка боднула RK900 головой и прищурилась от удовольствия, восседая теперь выше всех.

— Я ничего не трогал, — попытался оправдаться андроид.

«Мохнатый предатель!»

— Опусти её на пол, и никто не пострадает, — проговорил Гэвин максимально серьёзно.

Саманта, конечно, повозмущалась, что её сняли с такого козырного места, но быстро сориентировалась и обтёрла ноги RK900, оставив тонкую шерсть на чёрных штанах.

— Как её зовут? — Диод вновь горел голубым.

— Саманта, — настороженно ответил Гэвин, накинув утеплённую кожаную куртку. — И если вторжение в мою частную жизнь окончено, погнали брать эту шайку.


	3. Chapter 3

Проплывающее на небе облако, видное сквозь огромную дыру в крыше, напоминало задницу. Лежащий в груде строительного мусора Гэвин нашёл это весьма ироничным и прокашлялся.

— Чёрт. — Он с хриплым стоном попытался подняться, но конечности слушались плохо. — О чёрт.

В ушах до сих пор стоял гулкий треск балок перекрытия, а кружившая вокруг пыль забивалась в нос. Надо же было помчаться именно за этим хреновым паркурщиком, а ведь почти догнал! Хорошо, упали они на матрас, расхерачив кровать. Чья-то лень при переезде только что спасла им жизни.

— А ну стоять! — рыкнул Гэвин, почувствовав движение рядом, и ухватился за первое, что попалось под руку, — за штанину.

Кряхтящий парень едва пришёл в себя и постарался если не сбежать, то хотя бы уползти подальше. Гэвин сжал пальцы так крепко, что затрещала ткань, но активных действий предпринять пока не мог; от боли дышалось с трудом: кажется, вместе с копчиком он отбил и почки.

Парень, чуть всхлипывая, сполз с матраса, начал дёргаться сильнее, и джинсы в конце концов не выдержали — порвались, оставив в руке Гэвина приличный кусок. Однако сбежать всё равно не вышло. Высокий силуэт там, наверху, закрыл собой солнечный свет и спрыгнул вниз, изящно приземлившись. Он молниеносной тенью метнулся к парню, повалил на пол и за пару секунд его обезвредил.

— Детектив, всё в порядке? — спросил RK900 после того, как щёлкнули наручники.

— А то ты, блять, не видишь! — взъелся Гэвин и охнул от неосторожного движения. — Лучше всех.

— Вам крайне нежелательно шевелиться, оставайтесь на месте. — Андроид посмотрел на прореху в крыше, а потом снова на глухо матерящееся тело. — У вас несильный ушиб спины, ничего серьёзного. Я уже вызвал скорую помощь и подкрепление.

Вопреки словам RK900, Гэвин приподнялся на локте и лёг обратно, перевернувшись на бок.

— Это я его поймал, — сказал он с вызовом.

— Конечно, детектив Рид. Я только произвёл задержание.

И ведь не приебаться.

Ещё раз просканировав Гэвина взглядом, андроид подтащил упирающегося парня ближе к тому, что осталось от кровати, и сам сел на усыпанный древесной стружкой продавленный матрас. Одной рукой он зафиксировал задержанного, а второй скользнул под одежду напарника.

— Эй! Ты куда полез? — Гэвин дёрнулся, когда едва тёплые пальцы пробрались под кофту и легли выше копчика.

— После получения травмы к месту ушиба прикладывают холод для снятия болевого синдрома. — Чужая рука ощутимо похолодела. — А поскольку необходимое оборудование отсутствует, остаётся единственный приемлемый вариант.

Гэвин выгнул спину, уходя от прикосновения, но из-за этого придвинулся ещё ближе к RK900. Тот сидел теперь почти у его живота. Андроид повёл ледяной ладонью чуть выше и легко надавил, скорее фиксируя напарника. Дыхание перехватило совсем не от боли. К Гэвину давно не прикасались подобным образом — не дружеский хлопок по плечу или злой тычок в грудь. Что-то более интимное.

— Я подам в суд за домогательство, — хрипло проговорил Гэвин. Ему остались лишь угрозы, потому что физически с RK900 он бы сейчас точно не справился.

— У вас шок, потерпите.

Слова андроида должны были утешить, но Гэвин уловил в них скрытую угрозу и затих.

«Блять, блять, блять», — повторялось в мыслях как мантра. Гэвин зажмурился, ведя внутреннюю борьбу, потому что от подобного действия боль притупилась и правда стало гораздо легче. Но признать это было выше него. Он встретился взглядом с внимательными серыми глазами, которые совершенно не походили на обычные стекляшки: они влажно блестели, а зрачок окружала пигментная кайма. Сердце пропустило удар, чтобы забиться чаще. Гэвин только сейчас осознал: перед высокотехнологичными анализаторами, спрятанными под серой радужкой, ты обнажён. Все попытки что-то скрыть заведомо провальны. Даже в этот момент. Сбившееся дыхание, сердцебиение — андроид ведь сканировал его прямо сейчас. Звучало как приговор. Чувство уязвимости мурашками пробежало по спине и свело лопатки; Гэвин чётко ощутил, что всё пойдёт по пизде именно с этого момента.

Похоже, он ещё и головой приложился. Хотя медики, прибывшие на место, заверили, что сотрясения у Гэвина нет, поэтому тот, лишившись оправданий для таких странных мыслей, стоически вытерпел все уколы, перевязку, а потом показал табельное и высадился на полпути к больнице. Хрена с два он позволит кому-то ещё допрашивать того парня.

До участка пришлось ехать на такси. Завидев Гэвина, Фаулер сначала пригрозил отправить его в больницу на физиотерапию, но пришедшая офицер Пирсон передала, что подозреваемый до сих пор молчит. Капитан поворчал для вида, однако допросить разрешил.

Если бы Гэвин так не торопился, то обязательно наорал бы на залипающего в терминал Уилсона, потому что его информаторы, конечно, правильно обозначили место, но, мать вашу, забыли сказать, сколько человек там будет. После несостоявшегося взрыва и облавы группа бросилась врассыпную, на пару секунд дезориентировав полицейских. Если б они знали, позвали бы СВАТовцев на вечеринку.

— Его зовут Дарио Конте, — сказала Пирсон, что вызвалась проводить Гэвина. — Восемнадцать лет, эмигрировал два года назад. Был ещё второй, но, спасаясь от вашего напарника, он неудачно спрыгнул с дома прямо на арматуру.

— Кто с ним?

— Браун.

— Хех, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Они ещё не разгромили камеру?

В ответ Пирсон посмотрела с осуждением. Дело, чуть не стоившее офицеру Брауну значка, тогда замяли, но Гэвин не упускал возможности напомнить об этом случае. А к немому осуждению он давно привык. Пусть никому в отделе не нравились ни манера его речи, ни определённая жёсткость, зато с преступниками это магическим образом превращалось в сыворотку правды, словно её распылили в воздухе. Злость Гэвина передавалась другим, заставляя огрызаться и развязывая язык. Нужен плохой коп? Зовите детектива Рида.

Перед полупрозрачным стеклом стоял RK900, удостоивший Гэвина заинтересованным, но беглым взглядом:

— Я собирался допросить подозреваемого после офицера Брауна. Его шансы выбить признание стремятся к нулю.

— Правило очередности, железка, — бросил Гэвин. — Кто первый делает, а не треплется, тот молодец. — Он подмигнул андроиду и свалил в допросную, выгнав из неё несчастного теряющего терпение Брауна. Тот поработал на славу: парнишка выглядел нервным и раздражённым, нижняя губа подрагивала, того смотри — расплачется и позовёт мамочку.

— Ну, привет. Как рука? — Гэвин плюхнулся на стул и мгновенно выматерился про себя. Под обезболивающими он уже и забыл о спине. — Слушай, Дарио, у меня нет времени на пацана, вляпавшегося в дерьмо, и которому нечего сказать.

Парень прижал каркасную перчатку поближе к сердцу и зыркнул из-под густых светлых бровей. Он всё так же молчал. Что ж, рабочий день подходил к концу, и Гэвин не собирался сидеть в допросной всю ночь.

— А знаешь, на мне сейчас пять висяков, а нарики и бомжи после революции попрятались. Так что ты очень вовремя тут. — Он пригнулся, многообещающе оскалился и проговорил тише: — Мне премия под праздники не лишней будет, а где одно дело, там и другое нетрудно накинуть.

— Нет, — отмер Конте. — Не надо.

— Тогда говори, сука! — прикрикнул Гэвин, стукнув по столу. — Покрываешь своих дружков, а где они сейчас? Съебались, за всё не им отдуваться. Я тебя так быстро засажу, что…

— Я ничего не сделал! — Паника в карих глазах парня росла с каждой секундой, его голос подрагивал от волнения. — Только договаривался о встречах.

— Каких? — спросил Гэвин уже спокойнее.

— С поставщиками.

Детектив приподнял брови, вынудив продолжать.

— У нас… не хватает материалов, взрывчатки.

— Где закупаетесь, чёрный рынок?

— Частники. Сделки без реальных имён.

— С какой целью вы это делаете?

Конте снова замолчал.

— Язык проглотил?

— Мы с ребятами просто любим лазать по заброшкам. Взрывали там петарды всякие. А потом на нас кто-то вышел, попросил навести реального шуму, а мы и рады. Довольны?

— Террористы или застройщики? — продолжал наседать Гэвин.

— Да не знаю я! Не видел их. — Парень зажмурился, обняв себя здоровой рукой. — Меня первый раз взяли на вылазку, честно, я не хочу в тюрьму.

— Кто говорил с заказчиком?

— Наш глава.

— Кто? — Опять молчание. — Мне клещами из тебя вытаскивать? Сейчас схожу за ними.

— Эстер, — выдавил через силу Конте. — Она наш лидер и проводит сделки.

Он весь взмок, глаза опустились в пол.

— Хей, Девятка, — позвал Гэвин, даже не обернувшись на стекло. — Что нарыл?

Через минуту в допросную вошёл андроид и встал за правым плечом напарника.

— Способ контролируемого взрыва не используется, больше похоже на метод направленного взрыва, но, обобщив результаты предыдущих удачных попыток, можно прийти к выводу, что им не важен снос и настоящая цель — точно не демонтаж зданий.

— Чего молчишь? — обратился Гэвин к парню более нейтральным голосом. — Сотрудничать будешь?

— Мы меняем базу ежедневно, — промямлил тот. — Я уже не в курсе, где наши.

— Тогда поступим по-другому.

Гэвин на ходу придумывал легенду об отставном военном, который прибрал к рукам старые боеприпасы со склада и теперь барыжит ими. Мол, пенсии не хватает, а домик на Лазурном берегу хочется. Дарио дал наводку, кто на них выйдет в его отсутствие. Нужно было только правильно заявиться на рынок, привлечь внимание в определённых кругах. Часть с информационным вбросом RK900 пообещал взять на себя.

— Как поговорим с твоими друзьями, посмотрим, может, вы и штрафом отделаетесь. — Парень уже почти расслабился, но услышал: — Ты же понимаешь, если ты соврал или подставишь нас, мы с удовольствием повесим на тебя по максимуму? — Дождавшись от него кивка, Гэвин продолжил: — Бывай. Мы ещё поболтаем.

Когда они вышли из допросной, RK900 одним взглядом вынудил остановиться.

— Ну?

— Кроме действующих расследований у вас нет висяков.

— Что, я слишком хорош для тебя? — съязвил Гэвин.

— И у вас недостаточно оснований, чтобы посадить мистера Конте. Максимум — его заставят выплатить штраф и дадут несколько лет условно.

— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю. Теперь это вообще не важно, пусть пиздюк сотрудничает, а не ломает ноги по заброшкам.

Андроид собирался сказать что-то ещё, но Гэвин ушёл раньше. Разжившись в кафетерии пакетом со льдом, он замотал его в куртку и положил под спину, съехав в рабочем кресле пониже. Вот теперь хорошо. Гэвин лениво просматривал фотографии с последних двух убийств на планшете, когда краем уха услышал шёпот сотрудников, собравшихся кружком. Ей-богу, детский сад. И Коннора они пригласили к себе зря, тот абсолютно не контролировал громкость голоса.

— Исходя из моих вычислений, я прогнозирую, что...

— Неа, — резко перебила его Тина. — Это читерство.

— Хэнк. — Он попытался найти поддержку у напарника, но тот не оправдал ожиданий.

— Иди погуляй, Коннор. Не порть малину.

Гэвин только усмехнулся. Неужели их пластиковое чудо техники прогнали с вечеринки? Ненависть к Коннору со временем поутихла. Теперь тот вызывал разве что дежурное раздражение и досаду от случившегося в архиве, а в остальном Гэвин подтрунивал над ним как над любым новичком в отделе.

— Коннор, принеси мне кофе.

Тот демонстративно проигнорировал его и прошёл мимо, к столу, где раньше сидел старик Нолан. За ним внезапно обнаружился RK900, которого сам детектив не заметил за своей спиной.

— Привет. Меня зовут…

— Я знаю, кто ты, — перебил его RK900 и поднялся во весь свой рост. На пару дюймов, но он был выше предыдущей модели. Да и лицо казалось каким-то более квадратным.

— Что ж. — Коннор выглядел так, будто не знал, куда деть руки. Их бравый переговорщик, кажется, нервничал. Офигеть.

Последнее слово Гэвин тихо сказал вслух, и его поддержала Тина, которая принесла ему стаканчик с кофе.

— Ловушка для родителей? Двое: Я и моя тень? — спросила она игривым тоном.

— Чересчур слащаво, — ответил Гэвин. — Близнецы зла? Репликант? Двойник?

— Последнее, — решительно поддержала его Тина, засмеявшись. — Ох, Айоади сожрал бы свой галстук за ремейк.

Гэвин с наслаждением глотнул сладкий американо и поблагодарил девушку — ту из немногих, кто был с ним на одной волне. Тем временем эпичное противостояние продолжалось.

— А ты..? — Попытки Коннора быть милым себя не оправдывали.

— Ричард. Твоя более усовершенствованная модель. — Прохладная улыбка должна была, как минимум, отвадить. Но против всяких ожиданий RK900 сам протянул руку.

Коннор посмотрел на неё слегка растерянно, но в ту же секунду крепко пожал и сразу же словно расцвёл весь.

— Департаменту повезло, — произнёс он вполне серьёзно и даже с каким-то облегчением.

— Да вы оба — тот ещё геморрой, — проворчал Хэнк со своего места. — Коннор, тащи сюда свой зад и качай профайлы, пора ехать.

— Так точно, лейтенант.

Ну вот, битва века с какого-то хрена превратилась в обмен любезностями. Тина вздохнула и отошла к своему столу. Вот приставили бы к Гэвину ТАРС, он мог бы подкрутить уровень сарказма и оторваться по полной. И на рожу эту смазливую не пришлось бы пялиться.

— Правда он доёбистый? — бросил Гэвин напарнику.

— Всем андроидам нашего модельного ряда присуща такая черта как любопытство. Вместе с феноменальной обучаемостью и программой социальной адаптации это позволяет быстрее интегрироваться в общество, повысив в том числе эффективность командной работы.

— Проще говоря, вы робо-пёсики, которые из кожи вон лезут, чтобы понравиться хозяину?

RK900 окинул его странным взглядом и бесстрастно продолжил:

— После девиации Коннор, хоть и стал обладать более мягким характером, чем заложено в его программе, остается определённо внимателен к своей работе и прекрасно дополняет лейтенанта Андерсона. Такое взаимодействие… вдохновляет.

— Ты, типа, благословил братишку? — Гэвин увидел, как Хэнк прошёлся пятернёй по волосам Коннора, взлохматив их, а андроид смущённо улыбнулся. — Даже не знаю, что хуже: статус мамочки или роботоёба.

— Если бы вы не были заняты фантазиями о коитусе человека с андроидом, возможно, и ваши показатели бы приблизились к их уровню раскрываемости. — Гэвин подавился кофе от этих слов. — Если это, конечно, не сублимация. Тогда вам требуется помощь специалиста и несколько занятий по управлению гневом.

Говнюк, откуда только понахватался? Вот тебе и подкрученный сарказм — будь осторожен в своих желаниях, Гэвин.

Тем временем RK900 развернулся и направился в архив.

— Да я плюшевый, сучка! — выплюнул ему в спину Гэвин и про себя добавил: «Выкуси!»

— В каком месте? — насмешливо прилетело со стороны.

— Тебе показать, Хэнк? — Гэвин резко встал, только Андерсон уже уводил упирающегося Коннора к выходу.

— Но, лейтенант, я хотел бы посмотреть, — воспротивился тот.

— Заткнись и шагай.

Взволнованный шёпот в отделе сменился сдавленными смешками, а потом все затихли, вернувшись к работе.

Не успев сесть обратно, Гэвина отвлекла Пирсон. Она попросила помочь с одним запутанным делом. Гэвин не решил всё по щелчку пальцев, но наводящие вопросы помогли систематизировать данные, а потом офицер вдруг подорвалась с места.

— Ты гений! — благодарно выдохнула она и без объяснений выбежала из Департамента быстрее пули.

При осмотре участка выяснилось, что Фаулер ушёл домой. RK900 в непосредственной близости тоже не наблюдалось. И Гэвин со спокойной душой свалил на двадцать минут раньше.

Дома ждала Саманта, полуфабрикаты и стол с проецируемыми на него делами. Приняв душ и поев, Гэвин замотался по горло в тёплый плед и продолжил изучать улики. В непроглядной темени за окном сверкнула молния, по подоконнику застучали крупные капли дождя. Саманта примостилась рядом на подушках и с благодарностью принимала редкие поглаживания.

Ближе к десяти вечера в дверь позвонили. Гэвин собирался проигнорировать, кого бы там не принесло, однако звонок повторился. И ещё раз. На четвёртом терпение сдало.

— Чего надо? — Гэвин скрестил на груди руки. На пороге стоял RK900, с которого не просто капало — текло ручьями.

— Я увидел, что вы подключены к рабочему терминалу, — сказал он будто взволновано. — И хотел бы помочь.

Дверь не закрылась прямо перед его носом только потому, что наружу протиснулась Саманта, накручивая восьмёрки у ног андроида.

— А позвонить?

— Боюсь, ваш телефон опять сел. К тому же, переписка была бы не так эффективна.

Саманта опёрлась на тёмную штанину передними лапами и увлечённо слизывала капли с чужих пальцев. RK900 позволял ей это делать, перенося повышенный интерес весьма спокойно.

— А ещё я принёс результаты анализа коробки мисс Энн.

Это стало последним аргументом. Гэвин подавил желание прикрыть глаза ладонью в надежде, что всё это происходило не с ним, и дал андроиду войти.

— Обувь и пиджак, — сказал он строго.

RK900 аккуратно поставил туфли на полочку и разделся. Видеть его в рубашке было непривычно, но так хотя бы глаза не слепило.

— С тебя ещё капает.

— Это специальная ткань, она почти не пропитывается влагой и быстро высыхает.

Они прошли в гостиную и остановились у стола с проекциями.

— Будешь сидеть на полу.

— Как скажете.

Детектив шумно сглотнул, когда RK900 покорно опустился перед ним на колени и сел на пятки, положив руки на бёдра. Гэвин ретировался на диван, обмотался пледом и постарался не думать ни о чём _таком_.

Соитие человека с андроидом? Бред. Там даже вряд ли было чем. Они же не в клубе «Рай».

— Детектив? — Спокойный голос вывел из дурацких размышлений.

— Начинай, Девятка. — Гэвин поднял к себе Саманту, которая пробралась к нему под бок.

В коробке не оказалось ничего важного: какие-то украшения и рваные шмотки со следами крови, спермы и пепла. Для их расследования — пустышка.

— Чёрт возьми, — разочарованно выдохнул Гэвин. — У жертв ничего общего, кроме специфических увлечений и уголовки в перспективе.

— Не до конца верное утверждение. — RK900 развернулся к нему всем корпусом. — Я изучил предыдущие случаи: убийца сам не занимается расследованием. То есть, возможно, он проверяет наводки. Но обо всех жертвах так или иначе было кому-то известно: по слухам, показаниям или бездоказательным обвинениям. И это своеобразная месть тем, кого обошло правосудие.

— Откуда только наша Фемида взялась? — Гэвин опустил голову на спинку, рассуждая. — Убийца осторожен, но при этом избавляется от трупов не совсем тщательно. Зачем? Слава, заявление, он лишь кажется умным? Мотив понятен: его задели похожие события и пострадал кто-то из родственников или друзей.

— Такая вероятность составляет около девяноста трёх процентов. Если учитывать особую агрессию по отношению к Олафу Бруксу — девяносто шесть и девять десятых процента, плюс дополнительная зацепка, связанная с причиной такой реакции.

— Уточню причину, когда схвачу его, — со смешком бросил Гэвин, размяв шею. — Нужно сузить круг.

Открывший рот RK900 замер. Диод переливался от голубого к жёлтому и обратно.

— Что там? — Полностью скрыть беспокойство в голосе не удалось.

— Детектив Коллинз обнаружил в лесу сгоревший автомобиль. Номера сняты, но по изученным базам данных подходящая под описание машина принадлежала Альберто Пике.

— Бену прям везёт. Пике — это тот скрипач?

— Да. В рапорте указано, что в его загородном доме вы зафиксировали следы от протекторов, но не нашли транспорт.

— Тупой был день, мы ехали с места ритуального убийства, поэтому просто проверили, не в розыске ли машина, и забили. От друзей узнали, что за пару дней до этого его бросила жена, сучка отказалась сотрудничать и послала нас на двух или трёх языках. Мы решили, что она и забрала тачку; в доме был бардак как при грабеже или делёжке имущества. Хотя один чёрт.

— По документам автомобиль и правда принадлежал мисс Пике, которая сейчас находится на территории Италии.

— Ты меня утешаешь, что ли? — хмыкнул Гэвин.

— Дополняю картину, — сдержанно исправил его андроид. — Также автомобиль перекрасили и поставили другие номера.

— Надо бы на всякий случай разузнать в мастерских.

«Заодно проверить свою детку».

Гэвин зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком.

— Детектив, уже поздно. Вам необходимо поспать. Я вызову такси и поеду в Департамент.

Когда RK900 начал подниматься, его почему-то захотелось остановить, вернуть на колени и… Гэвин бы обязательно потом придумал, что. Но сейчас выпалил быстрее, чем нашёл себе оправдание:

— Я хотел с утра сгонять в новый дом Фишера. Смотрю, ты уже высох и мог бы, ну. — Он сделал над собой усилие — слова давались с трудом. — Короче, чтобы не тратить время, можешь остаться здесь, на диване. Только ничего не трогай, понял?

— Да, детектив. — Пересев на диван, RK900 расслабил лицо, из-за чего выглядел не так пиздецки строго и собрано. — Весьма любезно с вашей стороны. Наши отношения…

— Сейчас передумаю.

Андроид замолчал. Только когда Гэвин почти скрылся за дверью спальни, он тихо сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, детектив Рид.

— Ага, — смущённо буркнул тот.

То, что с каждым днём RK900 казался всё более человечным, — это точно глюки. Надо чаще выходить в люди.

Всю ночь Гэвин проспал мертвецким сном, а утром у него прихватило спину. Он закинулся обезболом, смазал ушиб вонючей дрянью, оставшейся после растяжения лодыжки, и замотался в эластичную повязку.

Саманта облюбовала колени RK900, сидевшего всё в той же позе с идеально ровной спиной. Но стоило Гэвину подойти ближе, как диод засветился голубым ярче и андроид открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, детектив. Вы готовы ехать?

— Тип того.

От Гэвина не укрылось, что RK900 украдкой провёл ладонью по спине Саманты перед тем, как перенести её на подушки. Интересно.

Во время поездки в такси, андроид показал сканы их поддельных документов для операции под прикрытием. Гэвин не был уверен, что Лиам Эшби — идеальный вариант для него, зато от души поржал над Диком Грейсоном — для напарника.

— Мог просто взять эту фамилию, мало бы что изменилось, — произнёс он, успокоившись, и снова засмеялся, вспомнив все скандалы про объективизацию персонажа и почти такие же бурления на тему андроидов.

Демонстративно смотря в окно, RK900 молчал, словно не понимал причины веселья, но заранее обиделся.

Меж тем дом Фишера ни на дюйм не продвинул расследование. Во всех помещениях остались следы исключительно хозяина. По заверениям андроида, здесь никого ещё не держали в плену. И, похоже, не собирались. Значит, Фишер планировал просто убить Николь.

Чтобы поднять себе настроение, Гэвин направил такси сначала в кофейню, где умял божественный сэндвич с индейкой, и уже потом поехал по автомастерским. Опрошенные механики такую машину в заданный срок не красили и не ремонтировали. Напоследок Гэвин заглянул в ту самую мастерскую, где чинили его автомобиль. Он оставил RK900 на входе, а сам скрылся за тяжёлыми металлическими дверьми.

Охотливый до разговоров старший механик Фред Боунс вскользь отметил, что такого авто, как нужно Гэвину, он у себя не видел, затем минут пять сетовал на обилие заказов и ещё десять — втирал о задержке запчастей, об отсутствии предоплат от страховщиков и нехватке мастеров. От обилия ненужной информации детектив был готов взвыть, но в итоге всё свелось к тому, что он накинул денег за срочность.

— Приходите после Рождества, — широко улыбнулся Боунс, получив перевод.

— Вы долго, — холодно заметил RK900 на выходе, и Гэвина понесло.

— Если ты не разбираешься, Бамблби, самое время вызвать такси, — начал он сцеживать яд.

— Ваш телефон до сих пор разряжен. — Констатация факта, не вопрос. — Вам необходимо вовремя озаботиться подзарядкой для более продуктивной работы и общения с коллегами. — В его голосе проскользнуло осуждение, будто Гэвин, отсидев в засаде, не скакал по крышам, а весь день только и делал, что перебирал иконки меню или рубился в старпёрскую Кэнди Крэш.

— А у тебя есть вход для юсб-кабеля? — Он придирчиво осмотрел андроида. — Или у вас беспроводная?

— В отличие от предыдущей модели я не намерен выслушивать оскорбления.

— А придётся, — весело фыркнул Гэвин.

Потянувшись к виску, RK900 нажал куда-то пальцами, при этом выражение его лица приобрело надменный вид. Гэвин ругался дальше, но его, похоже, даже не слышали. Собеседник оставался меланхолично-спокойным.

— Придурок. — Гэвин сплюнул себе под ноги, не желая признавать, что отключение слуха — или что там у этих андроидов было — его реально задело.


	4. Chapter 4

Дни превратились в рутину. Чтобы заинтересовать подрывников, пришлось встретиться с несколькими мутными личностями, пустить слух о новом поставщике и задействовать связи капитана. Одноклассник и друг семьи Джеффри собирался снести свой старый развлекательный центр, чтобы построить новый — для совместного досуга людей и андроидов. Об этом знали только самые близкие. Взрывчатку установили по всем правилам, чтобы соседние здания не задело, охрану вывели, а пожарных предупредили заранее; страховку потом выплатили лишь по документам, сам бизнесмен дал несколько интервью, в которых утверждал, что всё это — дело рук его конкурентов. Игра на публику сработала. Кое-кто заинтересовался, с помощью чьего товара организовали такой мощный взрыв. Подготовка к спецоперации шла полным ходом и в соответствии с планом, которого придерживались до мелочей. 

И только эти успехи помогали Гэвину окончательно не свихнуться.

Департамент жужжал как улей, все — и люди, и андроиды — выкладывались по полной. Обычно к Рождеству росло количество самоубийств, а преступлений — снижалось, но в этом году всё получилось ровно наоборот. Департамент спасло вмешательство Киберлайф, приславшей новую серию патрульных андроидов. Их сразу выпускали в поле в компании более опытных, девиантных коллег. Однако они могли справиться лишь с мелкими нарушениями.

Гэвина подташнивало от обилия одинаковых лиц и светящихся элементов на полицейской форме. Он вообще становился невыносимо-раздражительным ближе к праздникам. Несмотря на загруженность, окружающие предвкушали выходные, планировали вечер, покупали подарки, делились друг с другом фирменными рецептами — Гэвин ощущал себя чужим на этом празднике жизни. Как назло, Хэнк — единственный, кто обычно разделял с ним это мрачное настроение, — подхватил простуду и был отправлен жевать сопли дома. Коннор меньше всего походил на сиделку, но его пластиковый зад исчез с радаров вместе с лейтенантом.

И, конечно же, всё, связанное с андроидами, перекочевало на терминал Гэвина. Текущее расследование пришлось задвинуть, но новые дела они с напарником раскрывали довольно быстро. Только Джеффри и этого было мало.

— Детектив Рид. — RK900 подкрался со спины как всегда бесшумно. — Вас не было на рабочем месте.

Кивнув, Гэвин опустил стакан с минералкой на стол и с наслаждением откусил от хот-дога. Бургеры в кафетерии оскорбляли его чувство прекрасного: из спрессованной лепёшки с мясом торчал жухлый лист салата. Обычно Гэвин старался следить за питанием, но после закончившегося обеденного перерыва выбор был невелик.

— Напоминаю, что капитан Фаулер требовал отчёты к концу дня, — не унимался напарник. Он то бесил своей невозмутимостью, то смутно напоминал кое-кого одержимостью работой, беспардонностью и наглостью. И на ум приходил совсем не Коннор. В отличие от него, RK900 теперь не стеснялся открыто дерзить, списывая это на гибкость программы, и всё больше перенимал повадки, ну, самого Гэвина?

— Я не буду их делать. — Откусив от хот-дога, он слизнул соус с пальцев.

RK900, прожигающий его взглядом, нахмурился.

— Почему?

— Потому что это дела Хэнка и можешь засунуть эти сраные отчёты себе в задницу.

Андроид чуть приподнял голову, смотря на Гэвина с мнимым превосходством.

— Для справки, у моей модели отсутствует анальное отверстие.

Кусок сладкой булки встал поперёк горла. Чудом не подавившись, Гэвин глотнул минералки и сипло сказал:

— Включи это в список тем, которые нахер не сдались во время еды. Вообще не сдались. Никогда.

Мимо проходящая Тина поздоровалась с ними обоими и дружелюбно хлопнула RK900 по плечу. Гэвин сжал челюсти и с последним укусом постарался не прихватить собственные пальцы.

RK900 не сразу, но постепенно очаровывал офицеров: он не отказывал в помощи, шарил в психологии как людей, так и андроидов-девиантов, решал логические задачки за пару секунд, улыбка проскальзывала в уголках губ, а спокойный вежливый голос иногда опускался до интимно-заговорщического шёпота. Девки текли, парни уважительно кивали. Гэвин наблюдал за этим цирком, сминая очередной стаканчик с кофе, пока напиток не переливался, обжигая пальцы. Чёртова система социальной адаптации.

При наличии свободного времени он после подобных сцен сваливал в качалку при участке. Там Гэвин методично избивал грушу, с каждым жёстким ударом прочищая голову от всякого шлака. Пару раз от перенапряжения ему скручивало спину, но он лишь отмахивался от помощи и продолжал мазать поясницу, разминаясь дома. Скучающая по хозяину Саманта усложняла задачу, не упуская возможности покататься верхом. Ругать её не оставалось никаких сил: урчащий комок обожания потом приходил к нему ночью и успокаивающе тарахтел под ухом.

Самое ужасное и паршивое случилось, когда установленный Джеффри срок подошёл к концу. После смены их с RK900 вызвал капитан и напомнил об уговоре. Гэвин изошёлся руганью на тему спихнутых им дел, но это не возымело никакого эффекта.

— Знакомьтесь, — отрезал Джеффри и под предлогом расшатанных нервов отправился делать себе чай.

В коротких коричневых волосах блестели не растаявшие снежинки, в голубых глазах не было ни капли неловкости, а лёгкий румянец с мороза смотрелся смешно на пухлых щеках. Не то чтобы агент ФБР расплывался в пространстве жирным бесформенным пятном, — он был довольно рослым, — но Гэвин признал, что в таком человеке вряд ли видели федерала, скорее добродушного соседа из дома напротив. Считалось ли это преимуществом?

Первым заговорил RK900:

— Судя по комплекции, это он вас выебет, детектив Рид, — припомнил он старую угрозу.

Гэвин мысленно заорал, но быстро нашёлся:

— Шутка, повторённая дважды, не становится смешнее.

— Я не шучу.

Они встретились взглядами, но невербальную дуэль прервал раскатистый смех.

— А мне уже нравится этот малый, — произнёс мужчина приятным располагающим голосом. — Как зовут?

RK900 тут же потерял всякий интерес к Гэвину и подошёл к агенту, протянув ему руку.

— Ричард. Андроид модели RK900, прислан из Киберлайф.

— Фрэн Джонсон. ФБР. — Тот пожал руку в ответ и улыбнулся.

— Имя как у девки, — вставил Гэвин со смешком.

Лицо агента не изменилось.

— Жаль только, что маньяки на такое не ведутся, — коротко хохотнул он.

Подобная реакция на секунду обескуражила. Но Гэвин не успел продолжить словесную атаку.

— Вижу, ты парень нетерпеливый, — с пониманием сказал Джонсон. — Так что вникай: у меня был говнистый старший брат, который теперь работает в суде. Если будешь прятать улики или отмалчиваться, оставлю без последних трусов.

— Запала не хватит, — огрызнулся Гэвин, неприятно улыбнувшись.

— Посмотрим. По моему опыту командная работа гораздо эффективнее, так что пойдём, ты скинешь мне материалы, а завтра устроим мозговой штурм. Если у тебя последнее не отбило.

Вы только послушайте, командная работа! Говорил как тренер в школе. Какая ж херня. Погоня за преступником — не эстафета. Там не будут на каждом отрезке стоять ребята с палкой. То же самое и с расследованиями.

— Я не передам дело.

— Может, тебя удивит, но я параллельно веду ещё одно. Это всё отделяет меня от законного отпуска в компании хорошего и очень нетерпеливого друга. Так что я не просто оставлю вам дело, а буду настоятельно требовать, чтобы моё имя не светилось в отчётах. — Похоже, Джонсон не собирался начинать войну и предпочитал просто делать свою работу, а не строить карьеру. — Твоё недовольство понятно. Но, во-первых, пострадал наш сотрудник. Во-вторых, я тут на правах консультанта. Мир?

Гэвин не собирался так быстро сдавать позиции, хотя в словах агента не было ничего враждебного.

— Можем сейчас куда-нибудь сходить, познакомиться получше, — предложил Джонсон.

— Отличная идея, можем хоть прямо сейчас махнуть на Комик-кон. Джабба Хатт и Дейта у нас уже есть, осталось мне обзавестись светящейся палкой. — Он сложил руки на груди и с осуждением посмотрел на напарника-предателя, который и не собирался, похоже, вставать на его сторону. — Ах да, простите, палка уже есть, только она вшита вот в эту жопу!

Хлопнув RK900 по заднице, Гэвин поймал его возмущённый взгляд и тут же зашипел от боли в выкрученном запястье.

— Если вы не снизите агрессию до оптимального уровня, я буду вынужден применить меры, — оповестил андроид бесстрастным тоном, что плохо вязалось с напряженным выражением лица. Он крепко удерживал Гэвина за руку, стоя к нему лицом.

— Я тебе сейчас так втащу, что всё слетит до заводских настроек.

Даже в такой неудобной позе Гэвин дёрнул его на себя свободной рукой, из-за чего они почти столкнулись носами.

— Ребят, остыньте, — попробовал примирить их Джонсон. — Потом номер себе снимете, окей?

RK900 тут же отпустил Гэвина, а тот раздражённо фыркнул, потирая запястье. Чтобы замять неловкую сцену пришлось вести Джонсона к терминалу, где он скопировал информацию на свой мини-планшет. Поспешно распрощавшись с ним, Гэвин остался с RK900 наедине. В Департаменте было непривычно пусто и тихо. Андроиды либо уехали на вызов, либо уже перешли в режим сна в выделенной им комнате отдыха. Хлебнув остатки кофе, Гэвин поморщился — холодная кислятина. Когда он пошёл сполоснуть кружку, RK900 увязался за ним.

— Вы расстроены, — сказал он участливо. — Хотите поговорить об этом?

— Заделался в мозгоправы? — Гэвин увеличил напор воды, чтобы заглушить чужой голос.

— Во мне достаточно знаний. Например, ваша немотивированная агрессия по отношению ко мне похожа на реакцию детей младших классов на объект их симпатии.

Кружка с грохотом опустилась на полку.

— Чё сказал? — рявкнул Гэвин.

— А повторение фраз, как будто вы не расслышали — это не только дополнительная реплика для запугивания, но и время на обдумывание более изощрённого оскорбления.

Ну всё. Гэвин набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, готовясь выдать мало цензурный поток мыслей, и… просто медленно выдохнул.

«Дисциплинарное взыскание. Фаулер. Повышение», — напомнил себе он. И, вернувшись к рабочему столу, молча накинул куртку и направился к выходу. RK900 следовал за ним хвостиком.

«Надоедливый тупой андроид, когда ж ты уймёшься?»

— Детектив Рид?

О нет. Гэвина больше не проймут эти заискивающие нотки. Всё обман и симуляция. Напридумывал себе всякого, теперь разгребай эмоциональное дерьмо.

Он никак не реагировал на оклики RK900 и не оборачивался до самого выхода. Потому что нахер таких напарников. Просто нахер.

На следующий день они с Джонсоном заперлись в переговорной, озвучили все теории относительно мотивов и рассмотрели варианты, как можно было бы сузить круг поисков. К сожалению, список предполагаемых жертв оказался чересчур велик — туда включались и подозреваемые в бытовом насилии, коих было немало. RK900 мог лишь отсеять уехавших из Детройта после революции. Джонсон обещал подключить знакомого профайлера для составления более точного портрета убийцы. На том и распрощались, договорившись встретиться уже после Рождества.

Последние дни перед праздником Гэвин старательно игнорировал RK900. Тот весь извёлся, пытаясь вернуть их взаимоотношения на прежний уровень. Его моментами даже коротило — замирал посреди офиса, мигая этой своей лампочкой у виска то жёлтым, то красным. Гэвин говорил с ним редко и по делу, почти не огрызался даже, за принесённый довольно неплохой кофе не благодарил, но и не отказывался. Годовые отчёты да мониторинг шайки подрывников поглотили всё его внимание.

Капитан Фаулер на свой страх и риск дал на Рождество выходной всем желающим. Участок всё равно не пустовал: многие андроиды решили остаться на работе, им некуда было пойти и не с кем праздновать, кроме таких же, как они. Гэвин пропустил эту информацию, потому что уснул прямо на брифинге, а RK900 разбудил его ближе к концу и не стал повторять сказанное капитаном. Поэтому в то злосчастное утро на весь департамент раздалась отборная ругань единственного человека. Который, впрочем, быстро восстановил душевное равновесие после сладкого американо от напарника. Теперь стало ясно, чего все так переполошились вчера, забив на работу.

— Я в аду, Девятка. — Крутанувшись на стуле, Гэвин скользнул взглядом по снующим туда-сюда андроидам и упёрся в терминал. Он закончил с бюрократической волокитой уже к обеду, но не хотел ни возвращаться домой, ни идти в бар. Хотя Тина настойчиво звала отметить со своими друзьями; Гэвин всем им сделает огромный подарок, если не придёт, чтобы не портить праздник кислой миной.

— Вы религиозны? — уточнил RK900 за его спиной.

— Боже упаси.

Не первый раз Гэвин работал вот так, пока остальные веселились, но на этот раз у судьбы на него были другие планы.

— Детектив Рид.

— М? — Гэвин развернулся и увидел, что андроид приподнял голову как ищейка, взявшая след.

— Николь Хоггарт пришла в себя.

А вот это уже похоже на настоящий рождественский подарок — теперь для Гэвина.

— И чего ты тут расселся, пластмасска?

У палаты Николь толпились люди. Персонал дал ей повидаться с роднёй, но потом их всех выпроводили на время, чтобы дать поговорить с детективами. Гэвин представился и, не озаботившись состоянием её здоровья, сразу перешёл к делу.

— Я возвращалась домой после полуночи. — Голос у девушки был приятным и мелодичным. — Офис совсем недалеко, поэтому хожу пешком. По пути попадаются закоулки без фонарей, в один из них меня и затащили. Помню, как кричала и царапала ему лицо, а потом — темнота.

Она закусила нижнюю губу, но это не смотрелось так соблазнительно, как могло бы. Николь совершенно не выглядела на свой возраст и казалась по-детски хрупкой. Лицо её было бледным и измождённым, к тонким рукам прозрачными нитями тянулись капельницы, даже ярко-рыжие волосы не оживляли образ, а делали ещё более кукольной.

От разглядывания девушки Гэвина отвлёк RK900:

— Доказано, люди, находящиеся без сознания, всё равно могут что-то слышать.

Николь нахмурилась.

— Из того, что мне рассказали, я отмечу только, что не вызывала скорую. Это сделал тот, второй.

— Вы видели его?

— Нет.

— Слышали?

— Я... — Она вдруг запнулась, зелёные глаза остекленели. — Их было двое, но один из голосов мне показался смутно знакомым.

— Вы знали Стива Фишера? — напряжённо спросил Гэвин, подскочив к койке.

— Нет. — Отмерев, Николь качнула головой и неловко ему улыбнулась. — Не думаю, что это стоит внимания, детектив.

Он уже хотел сделать шаг назад, но его мягко удержали за рукав.

— Послушайте, я же диспетчер, постоянно с кем-то на связи. Это мог быть знакомый тембр, не более.

— А если это кто-то из ваших?

— У сотрудников ФБР есть специальный код для вызова, чтобы отреагировали быстрее. Им не воспользовались.

Конечно, убийца не спалился бы настолько глупо.

— Я бы тоже хотела знать, кто меня спас, — проговорила она уже тише и наконец отпустила Гэвина.

— Оставите свой телефон? — бросил он буднично.

— Так сразу? — Николь приподняла брови, сохранив на лице усталую полуулыбку. — Я ещё не в форме, детектив.

Гэвин неожиданно смутился, но не подал виду. Когда в последний раз он вообще с кем-то ходил на свидание? Слишко давно.

— Это на случай, если вы вспомните что-то ещё, — сказал он резче, чем собирался.

— Конечно. — Николь, казалось, ничуть не обиделась, быстро вбила номер в переданный ей телефон и поздравила детективов с Рождеством.

Не успела закрыться за ними дверь, как девушку окружили обеспокоенные, но счастливые родственники, которые каким-то чудом пронесли с собой еду, огромные цветастые свёртки и миниатюрную ёлку в горшке.

Гэвин потёр лоб, прогоняя образ Мэри, распевающей песни в дурацкой красной шапке с помпоном. Выйдя на улицу, он закурил прямо под запрещающим знаком. Вставший рядом RK900 даже ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

— Что ты делаешь по ночам? — поинтересовался Гэвин между затяжками.

— Когда не занят работой, ухожу в гибернацию рядом с другими андроидами.

— Вам же теперь можно иметь жилплощадь.

— В этом нет необходимости.

Почему-то Гэвин слышал больше:

«Мне некуда пойти. Незачем. Меня никто не ждёт».

Слишком знакомая хуйня.

— Зато я в любой момент могу выехать на вызов, — закончил RK900 как-то скомкано.

Работа помогала забыться, не думать, но это не всегда спасало.

— Пошли, — бросил Гэвин и, закинув бычок в урну у входа в больницу, направился вдоль заснеженной улицы. RK900 без вопросов последовал за ним.

Бар с умеренным количеством разноцветных лампочек нашёлся не сразу. Гэвину хватало напарника, у которого висок превратился в гирлянду — так и переливался с голубого на жёлтый.

— Хотите зайти? — RK900 кивнул на шумную компанию, вывалившуюся на улицу. Парни принялись закидывать друг друга снежками, пока девушки заливисто хохотали рядом.

Мельком взглянув на часы и убедившись, что рабочий день подошёл к концу, Гэвин ответил утвердительно и приготовился напиться до приятной пустоты в голове.

После шестого шота с текилой Гэвин откинулся на спинку удобного дивана, почти касаясь плечом напарника, который впервые сидел в нарочито расслабленной позе и вообще так близко. Их столик в тёмном углу почти не привлекал внимания, но это была лишь иллюзия. Подошедшая официантка вместо предложения повторить поставила перед Гэвином высокий стакан с бледно-оранжевым коктейлем, в котором плавал кружок лайма.

— Палома для вас, — проговорила она бойко, — вон от тех прекрасных дам.

Подвыпившая компания молодых девушек засмеялась, салютуя бокалами.

Гэвин кивнул им из вежливости и собирался отказаться от девчачьего напитка, однако официантка уже упорхнула в другую часть зала. Пришлось пить.

Сбоку зашевелился RK900, который попытался повторить позу напарника и сесть ещё естественнее. Из-за этого они соприкоснулись под столом коленями, и Гэвина как разрядом шибануло. Андроид вёл себя подозрительно тихо, но стервец специально выждал время действия алкоголя и только тогда спросил:

— Вы находите мисс Хоггарт сексуально привлекательной?

У Гэвина не было проблем — мальчики или девочки, просто с первыми получалось гораздо проще договориться в плане секса без обязательств.

— Ну, она весьма ничего, — ляпнул он, облизнув испачканные солью губы и положив на язык кусочек лайма.

RK900 свёл брови к переносице и сжал пальцами собственные штанины — такая реакция позабавила Гэвина.

— Если бы хотел ей присунуть, позвал бы на свидание. — Он пихнул напарника плечом и улыбнулся, показывая зубы. — Не ревнуй, детка.

А вот и вылезла причина, по которой Гэвин редко пил: язык становился врагом номер один, треть шрамов появилась именно так, по пьяни. И удивлённое выражение лица андроида как нельзя лучше говорило о том, что ему уже хватит. Гэвин расплатился, одним махом допил содержимое стакана, вставил пару купюр чаевых в пустую салфетницу и глухо проговорил:

— Поехали домой.

Прозвучало так естественно, что страх на секунду овладел разумом, но тёплая ладонь напарника, придержавшая его за предплечье при попытке встать убила это чувство на корню.

— Такси будет через пару минут, — оповестил RK900, закинув руку Гэвина к себе на плечо, и приобнял за талию. Тот невнятно пробормотал что-то про гордость и андроида-поводыря, но в итоге смирился с положением и больше не дёргался. Ему вдруг стало ещё жарче. И даже валивший на улице снег не остужал голову.

Когда Гэвин сел в машину, его разморило. Он почти задремал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо андроида. Тот даже не делал попыток его спихнуть.

— С Рождеством, детектив Рид, — щекотно выдохнул RK900 прямо в ухо.

— Угу. — Гэвин потёрся о жёсткий пиджак носом и пришёл в себя уже на пороге квартиры.

Саманта встретила их с большим воодушевлением. Короткий сон немного прочистил голову, поэтому разувался Гэвин сам, пока RK900 шуршал пакетом с сухим кормом на кухне. После умывания холодной водой стало ещё лучше. Переодеться в домашнее — и можно на боковую.

Только по пути в спальню Гэвин остановился перед застывшим в проходе RK900.

— Завис? — Андроид отреагировал на его реплику тем, что притиснул напарника к стене, слегка наклонившись. — Ты чё творишь?

— Вы слишком эмоционально реагируете на моё присутствие. Назвали меня деткой, а до этого придумывали прозвища, как делают состоящие в любовных отношениях пары. И выбрали вечер со мной, исключив свидание с мисс Хоггарт. Я пришёл к выводу, что мы встречаемся.

Какое, блять, свидание? В больнице, сразу после комы?

— П-шёл нахуй.

Думалось с трудом, однако инстинкт самосохранения бил в набат. Гэвин постарался выбраться из захвата, но его всем телом прижали к стене, отрезав путь к отступлению.

— Когда я к вам прикасаюсь, у вас возникает пилоэрекция, усиливается сердцебиение и едва заметно краснеют кончики ушей и скулы.

«Пило-что?»

Хуёвый из него детектив, если он не смог отличить влюблённость от гнева.

— Да ты меня бесишь! — Гэвин упёрся руками в широкую грудь.

— Это не исключает, а только усиливает эмоциональную привязанность. — Приблизившись к лицу, RK900 начал высматривать что-то в глазах напарника. — Проанализировав ваше поведение, я пришёл к выводу, что некоторая психологическая разрядка пойдёт вам на пользу.

— Пусти, тупой кусок пластика.

У RK900 от снега стали влажными ресницы и губы, а кожа в полумраке светилась почти как у андроидов из клуба «Рай». И глаза. Живые, внимательные, старающиеся понять и предугадать действия. Мудак. Какой же чертовски красивый мудак.

— А если я не хочу? — сказал Гэвин упавшим тоном.

— Процесс принятия будет долгим, ваши показатели снизятся из-за невнимательности и рассеянности, задумчивость начнёт мешать работе. — Андроид усмехнулся и слегка наклонил голову, изучая его реакцию. Снова. — А я больше никогда к вам не прикоснусь.

Он медленно отступил, отойдя на полшага. Гэвин тут же ощутил пустоту и холод. Пьяный мозг подкидывал картинки — одна горячее другой. Стоило только упасть в чужие объятья.

Крыть было больше нечем. Где ж все твои принципы, Гэвин? Он схватил андроида за рукав и потянул на себя, не позволив сделать полноценный шаг.

— Я не сказал «нет» и…

Ему не дали закончить. Ричард поцеловал его, сминая губы и сразу толкаясь языком в приоткрытый рот. Гэвин просто забыл, что хотел сказать, теперь всё тело говорило «да», выгибаясь навстречу. Андроиду заметно не хватало опыта, но он быстро учился и действовал осторожно, не забывая давать партнёру глотнуть воздуха. Это было странно и охуенно одновременно. Язык андроида покрывала вязкая безвкусная жидкость, а губы оказались мягче, чем на вид. Его ладони пробрались под футболку, гладили бока, спину, грудь, кончики пальцев дразнили соски. Гэвин обнял Ричарда за шею и простонал прямо в поцелуй.

Томительное возбуждение разливалось по телу пульсирующими волнами, согревая и опьяняя лучше всякого алкоголя.

«Ричард заделался в девианты?» — не к месту пронеслось в мозгу, и Гэвин чертыхнулся. Побывав в чужом рту, язык больше не поворачивался называть андроида «RK900» даже мысленно.

Какой пиздец.

Устроив руки на заднице Гэвина, Ричард спустился поцелуями к шее. А потом его диод окрасился в жёлтый, и андроид внезапно остановился.

— Детектив Рид. — Он с явной неохотой отстранился. — У нас срочный вызов, нужно идти.

Гэвину понадобилась минута, чтобы осознать и перевести дыхание. Он обулся, накинул ещё влажную куртку и уже у самого порога поймал Ричарда за руку.

— Тостер. — Гэвин поправил в штанах привставший член, что придало ситуации особой комичности. — Всё это ничего не значило, понятно?

— Да, — ответил Ричард.

— И вообще отъебись от меня.

— Хорошо. — Его диод на долю секунды мигнул красным.

Жаль, затуманенный алкоголем разум не воспринял это как прямую угрозу. Тогда Гэвин был бы морально готов попасть в засаду в полнейшем, мать твою, одиночестве.

— Ну, и как зовут тебя, Лиам Эшби? — Молодой парень в строгом костюме и с квадратным лицом загораживал единственную лампу.

— Можешь звать меня папочкой. — Гэвин харкнул кровью прямо в его блестящие ботинки.

— Дерзкий, мне нравится. Такие потом кричат громче.

С появлением в Департаменте Гэвина Рида награду «заложник месяца» пришлось отменить. Его портрет оставили висеть по приколу, но с годами ситуация не менялась. Хотя Гэвина впервые привязывали к стулу так надёжно — руки и ноги онемели и едва чувствовались.

Встреча с самого начала пошла не по плану. Если честно, Гэвин помнил всё урывками: самонадеянность при отказе в сопровождении, снятие значка и транспортировка боеприпасов малой мощности. И тёплый приём в одном из заброшенных складов на окраине города. Всё случилось так быстро, что Гэвин не успел ни вызвать подкрепление, ни сбежать. Ещё и Ричард куда-то сдриснул, как только запахло жаренным.

— Чего приебались? Я вам ничё не сделал, — прохрипел Гэвин. — Хотели протестировать товар? Так я привёз. А вы сразу пушку в рот и любительский шибари. Я тут на свиданку к милой брюнетке торопился. Кстати, где она?

Он в который раз осмотрелся в поисках вариантов. В пыльном тёмном складе было прохладно, воняло плесенью и кровью. Куртка Гэвина вместе с табельным, зажигалкой и складным ножом валялась в дальнем углу в куче мусора. Полный швах.

— Мы оберегаем милую Эстер от нехороших людей, — сказал парень покровительственным тоном.

— Понял, крышуете малолетних террористов.

Чужие перчатки скрипнули, когда кулак сжался для очередного удара. Оставшийся в крови алкоголь притуплял боль, но от усиливающегося головокружения хреново соображалось.

— Вы были слишком чисты. — Низкий голос обволакивал. Кроме них на складе никого не было, только пара грузовиков и контейнеры без опознавательных знаков. — Кто тебя подослал, ФБР?

В планах было героически отмалчиваться, но их уединение нарушила целая компания людей, возникшая перед раздвижной дверью. При взгляде на одного из них Гэвин пару раз моргнул, переживая, что в глазах двоилось — выглядел тот абсолютно так же, как его новый знакомый напротив.

— Хватит, Николас, — произнёс «глюк» с акцентом. — Он из местного Департамента.

«Оригинал» обошёл Гэвина и, к большому удивлению последнего, развязал его. В тот же момент собравшиеся направили на него пушки.

— А вот и его шавка.

Под ноги разминающего конечности Гэвина толпа выплюнула тело. Ричард выглядел плохо: куртка порвана, из раны на боку тёк тириум, волосы растрёпаны, а лицо испачкано синим. После неудачной попытки подняться он остался стоять на коленях и опустил голову. У Гэвина сердце защемило от такой покорности.

«Что ты творишь, Ричард? Поднимайся!»

— Отпустите меня, я просто андроид, выполняющий приказы, — проговорил он дрожащим голосом. — Я сотру память, о вас никто не узнает.

— Вы разве не напарники? — насмешливо поинтересовался Николас, подняв лицо Ричарда за подбородок. Тот с запозданием вырвался.

— Этот человек омерзителен. — Гэвин даже растерялся от такой правдивой злой интонации. — Он груб, никого ни во что не ставит, я буду только рад новому коллеге. Пощадите.

Ноги сами понесли к андроиду. Когда Николас отступил, детектив со всей дури проехался кулаком по скуле Ричарда, из-за чего даже скин засбоил.

— Ах ты сука! — зашипел Гэвин от боли в костяшках.

— Какая драма, — бросил с фальшивым интересом Николас. — Пакуйте их и погнали.

Он стукнул себя по груди, и подоспевшие помощники порвали рубашку Ричарда, вынув из него продолговатую колбу. Андроид дёрнулся не в полную силу и покорно позволил увести себя вслед за матерящимся Гэвином, которого пытались засунуть в небольшой пустой контейнер.

Когда их с горем пополам туда затолкали, лязгнул замок на люке и всё вокруг затряслось. Места там оказалось настолько мало, что Ричард вжимался в ёрзающего Гэвина грудью, а спиной — в люк. Темноту разгоняли светящиеся знаки на форме андроида и жёлтый диод на виске. От стен веяло колючим холодом, соприкосновение металлического пола со спиной пускало по телу мурашки.

— Детектив Рид, — нарушил тишину Ричард. — То, что я говорил…

— Правда, — выплюнул Гэвин. Противоречивые чувства рвали его на части. — Высказался? Полегчало?

Ещё пару часов назад они находились так же близко, только теперь с андроида не хотелось сорвать одежду, а просто разорвать его.

— Мне нужна была правдивая эмоциональная реакция, иначе нас бы разделили. — Ричард прижался ещё теснее и аккуратно обнял напарника. — Вы придурок, детектив. И предаваться самобичеванию будете в более удобной обстановке. А сейчас заткнитесь и не мешайте.

Его крепкое тело начало нагреваться до неестественной температуры, и Гэвин перестал стучать зубами.

— Это холодильник для перевозки биокомпонентов, — пояснил Ричард. — Изнутри его невозможно открыть.

— Мы покойники, Девятка.

— Не думаю. — Ричард от почти горячего постепенно становился просто тёплым. Похоже, его хватит ненадолго. — Я прошу прощения за свои слова. Вы хороший специалист, детектив Рид, и не такой плохой человек. Наше сотрудничество эффективно, и я бы не хотел его прерывать.

— Ну, спасибо.

Облегчение после этих слов портило то, что у андроида из бока и дырки у солнечного сплетения на Гэвина тёк тириум — тёплый, вязкий. Провода слегка подсвечивались изнутри.

— Эта штука в твоей груди… — Он прижал к себе Ричарда так, чтобы не видеть этого света.

— Тириумный насос.

— Сколько ты без него протянешь?

— Ещё три минуты и две секунды. — Ричард замолчал, а потом извернулся так, что его лицо оказалось напротив лица Гэвина. — Поцелуйте меня.

Нельзя было думать, что это последнее желание. Гэвин не хотел себе новое ведро. Им бы отмотать всё на несколько часов назад и запереться в квартире минимум до утра.

— Пожалуйста.

Да кто он такой, чтобы отказывать умирающему напарнику? Гэвин притянул того за шею и поцеловал, едва не выбив зубы, когда они подскочили на выбоине.

Через пару минут диод Ричарда судорожно замигал, его тело навалилось теперь всем весом, а грузовик, в котором их везли, где-то остановился. Послышался визг шин, лязг и выстрелы. Гэвин уткнулся лбом в шею напарника.

— Ты вызвал подкрепление?

— Конечно, — ответил Ричард со всей невозмутимостью.

Хренов притворщик и вымогатель.

Люк над ними пару раз скрипнул, а потом со скрежетом открылся.

— Не помешал? — с томной хрипотцой спросил Хэнк и опёрся на край контейнера, оглушительно громко чихнув.

Ричард собирался встать, но вместо этого потёрся бедром о пах детектива. Гэвин никогда прежде не общался с частями своего тела, но теперь фраза «стояк, не сейчас» так и просилась на язык. Хэнк помог выбраться сначала Ричарду, потом и Гэвину.

Руководящий патрульными Коннор махнул им и погнался на служебной машине за другим грузовиком. Хэнк проводил его внимательным взглядом, пробурчав что-то себе под нос, и передал Ричарду металлический чемоданчик. Не теряя ни секунды, андроид открыл его и вставил себе в грудь запасной биокомпонент.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — облегчённо выдохнул он. — Совместимость практически стопроцентная.

— Коннора благодарить будешь, — усмехнулся тот и снова чихнул. — Ебаная простуда.

— Вам следует… — начал Ричард менторским тоном, но Хэнк перебил его, нахмурившись:

— Не смей, жестянка. Я всё это уже слышал.

Андроид послушно замолчал, а потом повернулся к озябшему Гэвину и накинул ему на плечи свой потрёпанный пиджак. Они оба были перепачканы кровью друг друга.

— Ты больше не умираешь?

— Нет.

— Коннор доложит о тех, кого удалось поймать?

— Да.

Когда перестало шуметь в ушах, Гэвин приблизился к Ричарду и взял того за края всё ещё расстёгнутой рубашки.

— Ты знал, что я проебусь?

— Вероятность составляла…

— Не процент спрашиваю!

— Да, знал. И поэтому добровольно сдался. — Это с простреленным боком? — Я должен был помешать им убить вас.

— Если бы ты сразу сказал, что шансов нет, я бы туда даже не попал! Придумали бы что-то ещё, устроили бы облаву.

— Связные — самое ненадёжное звено. Если их не убивают свои же, то после пропажи или захвата подобные организации настороженно относятся к любым изменениям. К тому же, вы бы всё равно меня не послушали, — упрекнул его Ричард. — Зато теперь у нас есть это. — Он показал интерактивную карту у своего запястья, на которой отображались двигающиеся точки.

Гэвин уже занёс руку, чтобы врезать ему, но та ныла, напоминая, что в прошлый раз он причинил больше боли себе. Вместо этого Гэвин вытер натёкшую из носа влагу рукавом и звучно втянул воздух.

— Я домой. — Он жестом остановил шагнувшего за ним Ричарда. — Всем пока.

Гэвин спрыгнул вниз из вместительного багажника и пошёл прочь, вцепившись в жестковатую ткань на плечах и обнимая себя руками.

Охуенное Рождество, ничего не скажешь.

Дома, попадающиеся по пути, слепили яркостью украшений. Сразу становилось понятно, в каких ещё остались люди. Если подойти ближе — унюхаешь запах запечёного мяса, корицы и хлеба. Гэвин окончательно протрезвел и не отказался бы сейчас от имбирного латте, но усталость брала своё и единственным желанием стало никого не видеть, проспав ближайшую вечность, поэтому он брёл дальше. Окна высоток украшали разноцветные огни и неоновые голограммы, где-то вдалеке гремели салюты, невольно напоминая недавнюю революцию.

Всё-таки люди — удивительные существа. Их оптимистичный похуизм, лень и сила привычки спасли Детройт от статуса города-призрака. Гэвин рассчитывал, что именно эти качества помогут ему побыстрее забыть о случившемся сегодня: сложности он терпел только в Департаменте, а в сфере чувств это превращалось в настоящую пытку. Срань господня, до чего он докатился, если всерьёз думал об отношениях с андроидом. В таких нерадостных мыслях он вырубился дома, едва голова коснулась подушки.

На следующий день, успокоившись, Гэвин уже был на работе, где ему выдали новый телефон, табельное и пиздюлей.

Тему поцелуев они с Ричардом, к счастью, не поднимали. Но неясное беспокойство поселилось под сердцем. На третий день после инцидента Гэвина с самого утра одолевало дурное предчувствие. В такие моменты он превращался в до предела натянутую струну, звенящую от любого прикосновения или неосторожного слова. Надави сильней — порвётся и треснет тебе по ебалу до крови.

Плохие новости появлялись одна за другой. Сначала отремонтированная машина два раза заглохла на перекрестке. Следом миссис Келли написала, что Саманту вырвало на балконе, и, если Гэвин не будет против, она воспользуется запасным ключом и отвезёт её к ветеринару. Потом Коннор неожиданно потерял след подрывников на переправе в Канаду. Из всех маячков, установленных Ричардом, рабочим остался только один, поэтому было решено пока ограничиться слежкой. Джонсон подлил масла в огонь своими тупыми смс-ками с комментариями к трупам: и не вывели на первый план оглушение жертв, отчего они становились слабыми и дезориентированными, значит, велика вероятность, что убийца занимался какими-то единоборствами или просто был более физически развит — да по его комплекции и так было очевидно, что там далеко не дохляк; и не посчитали важным скрытно проследить за друзьями и родственниками для исключения пособничества.

К обеду у Гэвина дёргалось веко, а под раздачу случайно попал пытающийся загладить свою вину Ричард, который всего-то принёс ему кофе с одной ложкой сахара вместо двух. Они нехило так пособачились, чем собрали внимание всего отдела. Точнее, Гэвин проехался на тему своих-чужих отчётов — грёбаный Андерсон со своей простудой, — и вылил всю желчь на андроида, что выслушал его с каменным лицом, а потом с ледяным спокойствием ответил:

— Если вам трудно или неприятно выполнять свою работу, то можете передать эти дела мне и идти домой. — Он продолжил гораздо тише: — Я обязательно займусь ими после возвращения из Киберлайф. А сейчас, извините, но техники не любят ждать.

Бок ему залатали, только от длительного перегрева биокомпонентов забарахлила система в целом. Гэвин услышал об этом случайно от Коннора, и теперь на него как ушат ледяной воды обрушились злость и сожаление. Ричард с самого назначения везде и во всём помогал, а теперь, когда ему самому понадобилось прикрыть спину, напарник облажался — демонстративно в неё плюнул, с фанфарами и на виду у всего Департамента. Красавчик.

Пристыженный Гэвин остался на работе допоздна, даже слегка перевыполнив план. Он надеялся по приходу домой спрятаться под пледом от всех проблем и забыться во сне, но интуиция редко его обманывала.

Уже поднявшись наверх что-то потянуло его проведать Саманту или вообще забрать её у миссис Келли, которая по доброй традиции каждую среду ночевала у подруги в доме через дорогу. Однако он не успел принять решение: раздался хлопок, а за ним прогремел взрыв.


	5. Chapter 5

Вперёд и назад. Качели жалобно поскрипывали от каждого движения, но лучше так, чем абсолютная тишина ночи. Гэвин держал в руках бумажную открытку: с одной стороны — пряничный домик, с другой — переливающаяся голографическим блеском почтовая марка Канады и небольшой текст убористым почерком:

«Привет, Гэвин! Мы переехали в новый дом и...»

От убогого освещения на детской площадке до рези слезились глаза. Гэвин перечитывал строчки в четвёртый раз. Такие открытки уже почти никто не посылал, но Мэри находила в них особое очарование. И не требовала от Гэвина ответа.

Порыв ледяного ветра пробрался под одежду и в прорехи ткани, приятно охладив воспалённую кожу. Глубокие царапины уже не кровили, а синяки по всему телу ныли тупой болью. Гэвин как никогда остро ощутил, что всё дерьмо, из которого складывалась его жизнь, не стоило ни строчки для единственного родного человека в этом грёбанном мире. Открытка отправилась во внутренний карман кожаной куртки, из которой местами торчала тёплая подкладка. Освободив руки, Гэвин сжал металлические прутья — в ладони врезались кусочки облупившейся краски — и качнулся сильнее.

Скрип перешёл в скрежет. Валивший снег в тусклом свете уличных фонарей казался серым, почти как пепел. Курить не хотелось, хотя в пачке ещё оставалась парочка сигарет — удивительная роскошь для того, чьи пожитки за последние лет двадцать сократились до зажигалки, Глока, разряженного телефона, ключей от машины, значка детектива, банковской карты, визитки из секс-шопа и полпачки мятной жвачки.

Смеяться бы до крика, но в ушах заезженной пластинкой крутились слова сапёров:

«Вам повезло, мистер Рид. Сработал только вспомогательный заряд, основной мы обезвредили, но не советуем пока подниматься».

Вспомогательный. Не предупреждение — случайная осечка. Гэвину и правда чертовски свезло не просто остаться в живых, но и серьёзно не покалечиться.

Никто в доме не пострадал, благодаря противопожарной системе огонь не пошёл дальше; это квартира Гэвина превратилась в обугленную пещеру с развалившимися стенами, ну и миссис Келли понадобится пожить у подруги, пока их страховая компания не проведёт экспертизу.

Хорошо, соседка вышла на улицу позже. Если от скорой помощи Гэвин ещё смог отмазаться, — подумаешь, вырубило на пару минут и прижало металлической дверью с куском стены, — то от обеспокоенной Шарлотты Келли он бы так просто не отделался.

Скрип качелей метрономом отсчитывал время, которое можно было потратить на сон. Где-нибудь… не здесь. Сколько кварталов Гэвин прошёл до того, как набрёл на эту старую площадку?

Позади послышались шаги, только он не спешил оборачиваться. Гэвин знал эту поступь, выверенную и чёткую.

— Как ты нашёл меня? — устало спросил он.

— Маячок в вашем поясе, — ответил Ричард и встал рядом, впрочем, не мешая качаться дальше. На его голове и плечах лежал слой рыхлого искрящегося снега.

— Киберлайф ещё и следит за перемещениями копов?

— Нет. Это личная инициатива.

— Точно сталкер, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Откуда ты такой инициативный на мою голову?

— У вас психо-эмоциональное потрясение. Рекомендуется поместить вас в тёплое спокойное место, а лучше — вернуться домой.

Уничижительный взгляд, который на него кинули, дал понять, что Ричард сморозил что-то не то.

— Извините. — Он чуть опустил голову. — Капитан Фаулер и офицер Чэнь интересуются вашим состоянием.

— Сейчас что, весь Департамент сбежится меня утешать? — поморщился Гэвин, сделав очередной толчок ногами. Морозный воздух щипал нос и щёки так долго, что те почти онемели. Голова немного кружилась.

— Нет. Вам нужно обеспечить…

Честно, у Гэвина в печёнках сидела эта нравоучительная интонация. Спрыгнув с качелей, он подлетел к Ричарду и взял того за отвороты пиджака, не дав закончить.

— Если бы не ты, я бы уже был в квартире. И твой сраный маячок сгорел к хуям вместе со мной. — Прерывистое дыхание поднимало к небу облачка пара.

Что бы андроид тогда сделал? Забыл бы в тот же миг, обрадовался новому напарнику или просто вздохнул с облегчением? Департамент так точно бы не потерял многого.

— Вот видите, а вы не верили в пользу заполнения отчётов. — Ричард стоял всё так же ровно, на лице — ни намёка на улыбку.

Молча уйти? Разразиться гневной тирадой или хотя бы вдарить по этой невозмутимой роже? Сложный выбор, которого Гэвина лишили. Ричард сделал странное: потянул его на себя, заключив в кольцо рук. Неловкие объятия стали крепче. Гэвин уткнулся лбом в грудь, которая поднималась и опускалась, имитируя дыхание, но это не бесило, наоборот, успокаивало. Пальцы перестали так судорожно сжимать чужую форму, грозя порвать ткань. Гэвин дал себе минуту, всего одну. Чтобы нервное напряжение наконец отпустило. Так легко было забыться, прижаться чуть ближе, позволить себе мысль, что Ричард пришёл не просто так, не следуя каким-то алгоритмам и инструкциям, а потому что напарник ему действительно небезразличен.

— Ты прав, Девятка, — тихо бросил Гэвин, взяв себя в руки и отцепившись. Он не смотрел на Ричарда, поспешно развернулся, чтобы не передумать. — Погнали _домой_.

По своей воле он бы никогда не поехал, куда собирался.

Ноги сами нашли дорогу обратно к родной двери. Оставив Ричарда внизу, Гэвин поднялся к миссис Келли, которая так удачно захватила кошачью переноску. С горем пополам заманив туда упирающуюся Саманту, он твёрдо отказался от обработки ран и чужой мужской куртки, сослался на срочные дела и сбежал быстрее, чем ему дали еды в дорогу.

Они с Ричардом сели в машину, и Гэвин без лихачеств по гололёду поехал по почти забытому маршруту.

— Тебе разве не интересно, куда мы едем? — спросил он взволнованно, поглядывая на сидящего рядом.

— Вы же сказали: домой. Или это был эвфемизм?

Порой буквальность андроидов убивала всю соль шуток. Гэвин отвернулся, крепче сжимая руль. Возможно, это была плохая идея. Нет! Это определённо была плохая идея, но вместе с Ричардом он чувствовал себя чуть более уверенным.

— Тебя там в Киберлайф не наказали за самодеятельность? — с показным равнодушием уточнил Гэвин. Пока он разбирал файлы по виртуальным папкам, то даже на секунду представил, что ему пришлют нового RK900, и содрогнулся от одной мысли. Заново привыкать к очередной занозе в заднице?

— Любые поломки пока входят в страховку, а мой куратор составит полноценную картину только по окончании испытательного срока.

— Ты типа демо-версии?

— Я обладаю полным набором функций, — с уязвлённой гордостью в голосе ответил Ричард и смахнул с лица набежавшую влагу — снег на нём полностью растаял. — Киберлайф тестирует адаптивность и гибкость новой программы, не более.

Их утренняя ссора не позабылась, но она, считай, спасла Гэвину жизнь, так что установившееся хрупкое перемирие не хотелось запороть какой-нибудь чушью, поэтому пришлось прикусить язык, придержав все колкие комментарии. Тишина абсолютно не напрягала. А вот когда они подъехали к огромному двухэтажному дому с тёмными окнами, Гэвин припарковался у начала садовой дорожки из камня и напрягся, продолжая сидеть в салоне. Ричард отстегнул ремень безопасности и положил ладонь на плечо, привлекая внимание:

— Детектив Рид, я мог бы забронировать вам номер в ближайшем отеле или записать на приём в частную клинику с последующим предоставлением палаты.

— Ты мог бы заткнуться, — осадил его Гэвин, скинув руку, и глубоко вздохнул.

Как бы ни было трудно сделать этот шаг, он так устал и заебался, что был готов рискнуть.

— Можешь взять переноску, Девятка.

Он не стал дожидаться Ричарда, а сразу направился к главному входу, вбежал на крыльцо и, расчистив деревянные перила от снега, встал на них. Держась за край декоративного навеса, он потянулся к оконной раме, из углубления в которой выудил ключи. Когда Гэвин спрыгнул вниз, то чуть не завалился на Ричарда, но тот придержал его за предплечье свободной рукой.

— Осторожнее, детектив.

Гэвин смущённо фыркнул, и после двух поворотов ключа в замочной скважине они попали в полутёмное прохладное помещение. Свет включился с глухим щелчком. Обувные полки пустовали, как и вешалки. В коридоре ни пыли, ни затхлости не наблюдалось, всё блестело натёртыми поверхностями, чистыми стёклами, вокруг витал лёгкий запах какого-то моющего средства с цитрусовыми. Гэвин старался не пялиться по сторонам: он снял верхнюю одежду, разулся, побросав всё у порога, забрал переноску у Ричарда, чтобы выпустить Саманту. Та с опаской пригнулась к деревянному полу и принюхалась, не отходя далеко от хозяина.

«Чувствуйте себя как дома», — комом застряло в глотке. Вместо этого Гэвин сказал:

— Проходите, вы оба. — И пошёл в сторону кухни. Отключенный холодильник был девственно чист, а в шкафчиках на стенах даже пачки просроченного печенья не завалялось — сплошь стопки посуды.

— Вы голодны? — спросил Ричард, бесшумно подойдя сзади. Гэвин вздрогнул от неожиданности, но ответить не успел, потому что его оттеснили за спину, защищая. — Положите оружие!

Невысокая чёрная тень из коридора решительно направила конец зонта-трости прямо на андроида.

— Покиньте территорию или я вызову полицию! — произнёс грубоватый женский голос, который Гэвин мгновенно узнал.

— Ёбаный в рот, Брида, — выдохнул он с облегчением и оттеснил Ричарда, у которого диод лихорадочно мигал жёлтым. — Полиция уже здесь.

— Гэвин? — Вопросительная интонация наполнилась осуждением: — Что за выражения? Почему вы не позвонили? Я увидела свет в окнах и... так поздно. Господи, вы ранены?

Брида опустила зонт, шагнув в освещённую кухню, и плотнее закуталась в белый халат поверх пижамы.

— Порядок, просто телефон сел. — Гэвин вымученно улыбнулся.

Они так давно не виделись, что могли бы обняться по старой памяти, но при посторонних Брида всегда держалась чуть отстранённо, вот и сейчас: изучала андроида за его спиной внимательными карими глазами, хмурила тонкие брови и прижимала зонт к груди. А потом наклонила седую голову и сказала максимально холодно:

— Я всё понимаю, мистер Рид, — перешла она на официальный тон. — К утру меня здесь уже не будет.

Когда секундное замешательство прошло, Гэвин поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Чёрт, Брида, вы не так поняли. Это с работы. — Недоумение на её лице сменилось недоверием. Он вообще никогда не собирался произносить этого вслух. Гэвин взглянул на Ричарда, отслеживая его реакцию. — С моей работы. Мы вроде как напарники.

Диод коротко мигнул красным, очертил золотом круг и вернулся к голубому. Только после этого андроид отмер:

— Прошу прощения, я не представился. Меня зовут Ричард, я…

— Андроид, Киберлайф, бла-бла. Брида, проводи его в гостевую спальню.

Она с готовностью выпрямилась, возвратив гордую осанку, и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Здравствуйте, Ричард. Как меня зовут, вы уже знаете. Рада знакомству. — Они кивнули друг другу. — Прошу, следуйте за мной.

Ему комната нахрен не сдалась, зато Гэвину было необходимо побыть одному. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз приходил в этот дом. С банковского счёта каждый месяц списывалась определённая сумма, которая переводилась домоуправляющей, жившей на участке чуть дальше пристройки с гаражом. Садовник, ландшафтный дизайнер, горничные и приходящие учителя — всех давно распустили; осталась Брида, для которой в этом доме была вся её жизнь. И Гэвин, конечно, был не особо приятной личностью, но не конченым мудаком. К тому же, финансы вполне позволяли такую прихоть.

Он оставил гореть свет на кухне и щёлкнул всеми выключателями в большом зале, что вёл на второй этаж. По широкому мягкому дивану носился рыжий пушистый вихрь.

— Нравится тут?

Саманта принюхалась к изогнутому подлокотнику, попробовала его на зуб и молниеносно напала на подушку рядом, безжалостно вгрызаясь в её уголок.

— Ну, хоть тебе, — усмехнулся Гэвин и шагнул к лестнице.

Всё было чисто, убрано. Тяжёлые шторы выглажены, подушки взбиты, в зале стояли свежие цветы, а перед настоящим камином сложена аккуратная стопка дров. Такой светлый и уютный… склеп. Гэвин провёл по лакированному дереву и почти услышал свой же смех, когда он собственной задницей полировал эти перила. Ему было физически тяжело заставить себя подняться на второй этаж, поэтому он прислонился спиной к стене и зажмурился до цветных кругов перед глазами, стараясь дышать глубже.

Этот дом замер во времени. Казалось, ещё секунда, и откроется дверь, впуская уставших от долгого перелёта родителей. Отец расскажет, как прошла научная конференция и встреча с партнёрами, а мать будет жаловаться на пробки, плохую погоду и обязательно привезёт Гэвину очередной плакат, который раздобыла, прогуливаясь по винтажным магазинчикам. Или комикс, а, может, клёвую футболку со странным принтом от современного художника, чью выставку она организовывала каких-то три года назад.

Гэвин опёрся о стену раненым плечом, надавил сильнее, до выступившей из глаз влаги. Боль отрезвила, стала точкой опоры, вернув в настоящее. Он наконец шагнул на первую ступеньку, а дальше — всё легче.

В его комнате почти ничего не изменилось: одну из стен сверху до низу украшали выцветшие плакаты музыкальных групп и фильмов прошлого века, постельное бельё на двухместной кровати — в тёмно-серых тонах, настенные полки забиты книгами с научной фантастикой и фигурками героев комиксов, разве что стол пустовал без ноутбука.

Устроившись в кресле у окна, Гэвин рванул штору и поднял голову к иссиня-чернильному небу за окном. Только сейчас в полной мере навалились усталость и голод.

В дверь сдержанно постучали.

— Войдите.

К нему заглянула Брида.

— Я покормила вашу кошку, включила подачу воды и отрегулировала отопление. Разжечь для вас камин?

— Не сегодня.

— Тогда спускайтесь ужинать. Завтра всё будет свежее и...

— Брида, хватит. Мы же договаривались, вы не обязаны.

— Тогда примите помощь старого друга, — предложила она более серьёзным голосом и вздохнула. — Ричард рассказал, что привело вас. Я рада, что всё обошлось и не устану повторять: что бы ни случилось, вы можете прийти сюда, ко мне. В дом, где вас всегда ждут.

Гэвин оставался непреклонен в этом вопросе. До сегодняшнего дня. В Канаде было ещё одно место, где его ждали с такой же теплотой. Точнее, человек.

«Асгард — это не место, а люди», — улыбалась Мэри перед отъездом, прикрывая один глаз и говоря шутливо более низким тоном. С постоянно выходящей из строя бытовой техникой вокруг неё это звучало весомо.

— Я вас понял. Мы задержимся ненадолго, — предупредил он. — У страховых компаний сейчас не так много клиентов.

— Мы так давно не виделись, Гэвин. Позвольте быть рядом в эти дни. — В голосе прорезался былой энтузиазм. — И, чёрт возьми, делать свою работу, — закончила она бойко.

Гэвин против воли ухмыльнулся, сдавшись под её натиском.

— Ужин, говорите?

— Паста с фрикадельками.

Брида проводила его в столовую, где уже сидел Ричард. Накрытый стол украшали фигурно сложенные салфетки и горящие белоснежные свечи. Гэвин замер на пороге. Серые глаза с танцующими отблесками огня пригвоздили его к месту. Заметив этот ступор, Брида взволновано прошептала:

— Мне всё убрать?

Гэвин совсем забыл, что такое в их семье было в порядке вещей за ужином. Просто рядом с Ричардом всё приобрело вдруг более романтический оттенок. Чёрт возьми, как же он влип.

— Нет, так нормально, — поспешно выпалил Гэвин. — Спасибо.

— Приятного аппетита. — Она выключила яркий основной свет, оставив только одну лампу. — Если что, я буду у себя.

В отдалении хлопнула дверь чёрного хода.

Утолив первый голод, Гэвин вытер губы салфеткой и спросил:

— Не оскорбился, что тебя приняли за андроида-уборщика?

— Нет. Мы с Бридой разрешили это недоразумение. — Ричард наблюдал как он ест, но в свете свечей внимательный взгляд трактовался совсем не как простой анализ ситуации. — Если вы в ближайшие три дня появитесь в Департаменте, капитан Фаулер отправит вас в больницу.

— Тогда у нас добровольно-принудительные выходные, — невесело усмехнулся Гэвин и молчал, пока тарелка не опустела. — Ты закончил со сбором информации о Николасе?

— Да. И после систематизации настоятельно рекомендую встретиться с офицером Чэнь — это напрямую касается её расследования.

— Значит, итальянская мафия? — Ричард сдержанно кивнул, подтвердив опасения. Гэвин уже потянулся к карману, но вспомнил, что телефон вырубился. — Напиши Тине. У неё как раз завтра выходной.

— Хорошо, детектив. Желаете услышать сперва всё сами?

— Ага. — Он собрал тарелки и направился к кухне, чтобы сгрузить посуду в раковину. — Только после душа. Приходи через полчаса, моя комната напротив твоей.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Гэвин скрылся в ванной. Грязные шмотки полетели на пол, ткань отходила вместе с кровавой корочкой, но когда кожи коснулись тёплые струи воды, стало больно и хорошо одновременно. Брида оставила ему стопку махровых полотенец и прочие хрени личной гигиены. Когда Гэвин привёл себя в порядок, то обернул вокруг бёдер полотенце и протёр запотевшее зеркало над раковиной, из которого на него тупо и растерянно таращился небритый мужик с потрескавшимися губами и синюшными мешками под глазами. Он без удовольствия отметил, что к ссадинам после неудачного знакомства с Николасом добавилась новая партия. Выглядел Гэвин откровенно хреново.

В его комнате ощутимо потеплело. На столе лежала аптечка и ещё одна коробка с ножницами, бинтами и антисептической мазью. Брида — святая женщина.

В дверь постучали в тот самый момент, когда Гэвин кряхтел, вывернув руку и обрабатывая смоченным спецраствором куском ваты между лопаток.

— Иди сюда, пластик, — подозвал он Ричарда и, сунув ему в руки аптечку, повернулся спиной. — Если операционка не перегреется, можешь начинать рассказывать.

— Николас и Эллиот Кваттроки — братья-близнецы две тысячи тринадцатого года рождения. Пять лет назад занимались контрабандой красного льда. Скрылись до прибытия оперативной группы. — Определив, какого рода помощь требовалась напарнику, Ричард сел рядом на кровать, заново прошёлся вокруг ран и хрустнул упаковкой с фиксирующими пластырями. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы найти их бывших партнёров. Вышедший из тюрьмы Фабио Бруно до повторного заключения вчера около девяти вечера успел с ними связаться — зашифрованный канал достиг Корктауна в Гамильтоне, однако связь оборвалась. По уличным камерам не удалось определить наличие людей на складе по нужному адресу. Мой действующий маячок движется по озеру Онтарио в сторону Милфорда. Боюсь, они могли его обнаружить, решить запутать след и дальнейшая слежка бессмысленна.

— Зато за мной они хорошо присмотрели, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, повернувшись к Ричарду, и позволил приклеить повязки и на грудь. — Кваттроки — что-то знакомое.

Ловкие пальцы, смазанные гелем, уверенно скользили по плечам и животу. Становилось всё труднее сконцентрироваться на словах Ричарда.

— Их дед Сандро занимался контрабандой оружия вплоть до две тысячи двадцатого года. В марте Департамент обнаружил их склад. Погибло больше десяти человек с каждой стороны, во время задержания у Сандро отказало сердце, остальные же члены клана сбежали.

— Внуки продолжили дело, только барыжат теперь биокомпонентами, — размышлял Гэвин вслух. — Но зачем им подрывники? Они не просто хреново отвлекают внимание, так ещё и стали их слабым местом по части анонимности. Как я понимаю, сейчас близнецов мы тупо не достанем?

— Боюсь, что вы правы. Они всем закупаются через третьих лиц. Возможно, офицер Чэнь дополнит картину. — Ричард закрепил последнюю повязку и, не отводя взгляда, провёл кончиками пальцев от ключиц к поджавшемуся животу. — Я закончил.

Гэвин шумно сглотнул. Его что, соблазнял собственный андроид, серьёзно?

— Тогда продолжим завтра. — Ему дорогого стоило сохранить видимость спокойствия и небрежно кивнуть на дверь. — Выключишь свет. — Гэвин хотел посмотреть, как далеко зайдёт Ричард.

Тот, не меняясь в лице, поднялся с кровати, на долю секунды задержался у порога, но всё-таки ушёл. Недосказанность и неопределённость между ними будто связала их нитями, которые постепенно затягивались сильнее. И непонятно даже, кому первому стоило сделать шаг навстречу? Не затянет ли это нить кольцом вокруг шеи?

Гэвин прилёг на кровать, не снимая полотенца, прямо поверх одеяла. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но сон всё не шёл, а потом дверь бесшумно открылась. Тонкая полоска света не резала глаза, однако жёлтый отблеск диода сдал нежданного гостя с головой.

— Ну, чего встал? — бросил Гэвин, перевернувшись на спину.

— Я пришёл удостовериться, что с вами всё в порядке.

— И?

— Вы не спите.

— Охуенно точный анализ.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — Ричард шагнул в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Отсоси, — беззлобно ругнулся Гэвин, спрятав глаза под ладонью. Он почти не слышал приближающиеся осторожные шаги, зато отчётливо почувствовал руку, которую положили ему на бедро.

Поглаживающие движения пустили по телу мурашки.

— Господи, я пошутил, скачай себе уже распознаватель сарказма. — Гэвин отнял ладонь от лица и вперился взглядом в мягкое свечение диода. Пиджак андроида остался на вешалке в коридоре.

— Вы можете начать пользоваться табличками, — негромко предложил Ричард, так и не убрав руку. — Я быстро учусь.

Гэвин замер от внутреннего диссонанса. Головой он вроде не бился. Ему же сейчас показалось, да? Был только один способ проверить.

— Возьми меня, — хрипло выдохнул он и распахнул на себе полотенце, отбросив его в сторону.

— Куда я вас возьму? — невозмутимо поинтересовался склонившийся над ним Ричард. — Вы же не одеты.

Значит, не показалось. Гэвин истерично заржал, не сдерживая эмоций. Ричард не тянул на зануду-учёного, страдающего синдромом Аспергера с сопутствующим обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством. Хотя в этом определённо что-то было.

— Ну и как ты объяснишь это, Дурилка? — фыркнул Гэвин, отсмеявшись, и похлопал по кровати, предлагая присесть.

— Я проанализировал вашу речь и на основе определённых цитат и отсылок узнал о предпочтениях в медийной сфере. — Ричард сел вплотную, грея обнажённые бёдра своими. В темноте было видно, как он улыбался уголками губ.

— И теперь можешь цитировать любой сериал из двухтысячных?

— Если вам этого хочется. — Вкрадчивый шёпот скользил по коже, лаская не хуже чутких пальцев. — Чего бы вы хотели, детектив Рид?

Всё, самое время признать поражение. Гэвину впервые в жизни стало перед кем-то неудобно без одежды. То, что Ричард до сих пор смотрел исключительно в глаза, смущало ещё больше.

— Чтобы ты не испортил момент, — ответил Гэвин и сел, увлекая эту несносную пластмасску в поцелуй.

Ричард обнял его за талию одной рукой, а вторую положил на затылок, притянув ещё ближе. Гэвин не торопился, пытаясь распробовать мягкие губы и растянуть момент узнавания. Словно они до этого не целовались толком. Ричард первый изменил правила игры: чуть оттянул пальцами волосы и, высунув язык, начал вылизывать приоткрытый рот Гэвина. Самым кончиком скользнул по чувствительному нёбу и кромке зубов, толкнулся глубже, до судорожного ответного стона.

Когда Гэвин ослабил поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Ричард переключился на его шею, целуя и покусывая тонкую кожу. Диод давно окрасился в золото и не менял своего цвета.

Грех было испортить такой момент, но Гэвин просто не смог удержаться.

— Чую, ты меня и так никуда не возьмёшь, а вот тут... — Он усмехнулся и опустил руку на пах Ричарда. — ...меня ждёт знатное наебалово.

— У андроидов моей модели не предусмотрены половые органы. — Тот на секунду оторвался от вылизывания шеи. — Извините? — Словно ему было жаль за неоправданные ожидания.

На что ты вообще рассчитывал, Гэвин? Что секс-андроиду приделают голову бесячего Коннора и отправят удовлетворять детектива с недотрахом? Вот теперь будешь разве что со своей фантазией ебаться, вылив в руку побольше смазки.

Он не успел додумать эту мысль, как Ричард надавил ему на грудь, опрокинув на кровать, и оседлал бёдра. Язык теперь кружил у сосков, а губы, обхватывая, тянули их чуть на себя.

— Не парься. — Дыхание Гэвина стало тяжелее. Он перебирал мягкие волосы, водил по напряжённой шее и плечам. — Вы хоть кончить-то можете?

— Не в привычном понимании. — Ричард ластился к рукам, которые гладили его. — Это потеря контроля над системой вплоть до перезагрузки, когда сенсоры не справляются с поступающей информацией.

— Маленькая смерть? — попытался найти аналогию Гэвин и самодовольно усмехнулся. Он взял лицо Ричарда в ладони и притянул его к своему, продолжая гладить скулы и местечко за ухом. — И как это сделать?

— Вы на правильном пути.

Они снова поцеловались, чуть не столкнувшись зубами, да так и замерли, прижавшись друг к другу губами. Странное шуршание за дверью, которое их отвлекло, повторилось. А за ним — протяжный и жалостливый «мявк».

— Да блять, — выдохнул Гэвин со смешком. — Это становится уёбищной традицией.

Ричард наклонился, чтобы возобновить поцелуй, но от него отвернулись, и губы впечатались в щёку. После пережитого стресса у Гэвина лишь привстал, хотя ему определённо хотелось большего. И они могли бы… Только уже не сегодня. Мяуканье повторилось, на этот раз нахальнее и громче.

— Нет, Девятка, без вариантов. Она не отстанет. Впусти её.

Когда Ричард дошёл до двери, Гэвин нырнул под одеяло и с готовностью принял на свою грудь Саманту.

— Потерялась или соскучилась? — Она потопталась по одеялу и легла, обернув себя хвостом.

Ричард вернулся к кровати, аккуратно присел рядом так, чтобы иметь возможность погладить мохнатого обломщика, и сказал:

— От неё идут вибрации, названные мурчанием, они успокаивают. Вы поэтому её держите?

— Слышала? Ты, оказывается, содержанка. 

Хотя кого Гэвин обманывал? Она же из него верёвки вила. И, кстати, не первый раз вламывалась в такой неудобный момент.

— Два года назад мы расследовали дело о тройном убийстве. — Ричард после этих слов весь обратился в слух. — Она была единственным свидетелем, коронеры её даже не сразу нашли — пряталась под диваном. Совсем ещё котёнок, шерсть слиплась от крови. Надо было сдать её в приют, но после полуночи за стойкой регистрации стоял андроид. — Гэвин сделал жест рукой, чтобы Ричард уже лёг нормально рядом с ними, тот мгновенно подчинился, оставшись, правда, поверх одеяла. — Она вырвалась из куртки, расцарапала андроиду лицо и шипела, пока я не вынес её на улицу. Так что даже не знаю, чем ты ей понравился, пластик. Ты явно не в её вкусе.

Саманта зевнула, вытянув лапы, и показала коготки.

— Кошки — это хорошо. Да, Сэм? — Гэвин почесал её за ухом и чуть не засмеялся в голос, когда Ричард надавил пальцем на розовую подушечку на лапе. Саманта только шире расставила пальцы и замурчала сильнее. Гэвин никогда бы не подумал, что будет делить с ней внимание одного и того же мужика. Андроида.

— А для вас? — неожиданно спросил Ричард, придвинувшись.

— Чего?

— Я в вашем вкусе? — Пока они не целовались, его лицо так близко всё ещё напрягало. В темноте — особенно.

— А то ты не заметил. — О собственном «красочном» виде Гэвин старался не вспоминать.

— Не особо.

— Ты же все уши прожужжал своими выводами о моей реакции.

— Да, но вы без энтузиазма приняли тот факт, что мы встречаемся.

— Ты огромное, блять, и пиздец тупое исключение, — простонал Гэвин в подушку. — И чтобы смириться с этим фактом, как и с тем, что за меня всё решили и теперь я сплю с андроидом, мне нужно проспаться.

Он думал, что после длительного перерыва будет сложно разделить с кем-то постель, но сморило его раньше, чем проклюнулся кризис среднего возраста.


	6. Chapter 6

День с самого начала обещал быть странным. Гэвин проснулся от того, что на него пялились две пары глаз — Саманта растянулась на коленях Ричарда и положила лапу на хозяина. Им обоим пришлось выслушать недовольное бурчание на тему «это капец крипово, я вам не музейный экспонат» и увидеть неловкие поиски трусов и футболки. Отвоёванное одеяло, которым Гэвин прикрывался, постоянно спадало. Вакуумные пакеты рвались один за другим; из большинства своих подростковых вещей он уже вырос, поэтому ограничился свободными пляжными шортами с принтом из ананасов и белой майкой, что так и норовила задраться на животе. В таком непрезентабельном виде он отогнал машину в гараж и застрял там на пару часов, обнаружив под куском брезента до блеска начищенный серебристо-красный мамин Харлей. В лучшие свои годы Ви-Род выдавал сто тридцать лошадок.

«Заказать запчасти, что ли?» — подумал Гэвин, прошурудив его внутренности.

Если колымага Андерсона ещё на ходу, то и у этого красавчика тоже был шанс.

— Думала, вы проспите до вечера, — прервала его размышления Брида, одетая в свободный брючный костюм. Она не спустилась, оставшись у внутренней двери в дом. — Что хотите на завтрак?

— Что угодно, — ответил Гэвин, вытирая испачканные руки о какую-то тряпку. — Только прямо на кухне.

Брида знала его слишком хорошо: сначала накормила яичницей с беконом, сварила божественный кофе и только потом под невинным предлогом увела в малый зал, прикатив туда целую стойку с одеждой.

— Посмотрите сами. — Она кивнула на большое зеркало возле окна с открытыми шторами. — На вас майка скоро треснет! А ту вашу одежду я забрала в стирку, хотя с таким количеством дырок это бы не носили даже панки из моей молодости.

Выбор нового шмотья всегда был болезненной темой. Во-первых, это отнимало просто кучу времени, во-вторых, под конец шоппинга Гэвин чуть ли не палил из табельного по навязчивым консультантам. Он старался больше заказывать по интернету, но в этот раз Брида его опередила. Когда только успела?

— Всё, что не понравится, оставьте здесь. — Она пристроила на диване рядом внушительную стопку коробок с бельём и носками. — Я отправлю обратно курьером.

Гэвин, скрипя зубами, согласился. Не ехать же на встречу к Тине в одних шортах, хотя она видела его и в более экстравагантном виде. После той операции под прикрытием в мужском стрип-клубе они напились прямо на месте и составили свой «Кодекс Братана», где шестой статьёй значился пункт, запрещающий упоминать случившееся в «Игуане».

Отсеяв меньше половины одежды, Гэвин переоделся в тёмно-зелёный свитер, джинсы и чёрную косуху, а остальное отнёс в свою комнату, где в кресле его дожидался Ричард.

— Готов, Девятка?

— Да, — отозвался тот, просканировав его взглядом и поднявшись. — Офицер Чэнь подтвердила встречу.

— Отлично. — Гэвин принял из рук Ричарда свой полностью заряженный телефон с ворохом пропущенных звонков и смс, состроил оскорблённый вид и направился в гараж. — Только зарулим по пути на Вудвард-авеню.

— Проложить короткий маршрут?

— Расслабься, навигатор, — со смешком отказался от предложения Гэвин и, устроившись на водительском сидении, врубил погромче радио.

Детройт утопал в слякоти, температура вновь сделала скачок, уйдя в плюс. В предпраздничный день на улицу высыпало больше народа. Некоторые из них гуляли вместе с андроидами, разделив поровну пакеты с покупками, или вообще с ними под ручку. Гэвин поморщился, спросив у самого себя, когда эта хрень начала его волновать.

— Я быстро, — сказал он, заехав на стоянку со стороны Гарфилд-стрит. Ричард только сдержанно кивнул.

К музею современного искусства выстроилась целая очередь. Пришлось растолкать людей, чтобы протиснуться к самому входу. Гэвин показал улыбчивому сотруднику код на телефоне, и его провели мимо касс к специальной стойке. Он забрал там плоскую подарочную коробку и вернулся в машину.

Они с Ричардом всю дорогу молчали, но это не напрягало. Тина ждала их в центре города в семейной кафешке, где с удовольствием уплетала странного вида салат.

— Ох, как тебя расписало, — вместо приветствия присвистнула она, заправив за ухо прядь волос. В нерабочее время её было почти не узнать — светлое шерстяное платье подчёркивало стройную фигуру.

— А ты решила закадрить здесь всех парней? — Гэвин ей подмигнул, но, увидев поджатые пухлые губы, выпалил: — Можешь не жалеть меня.

— Ты так проебался, Гэвин. — Она редко ругалась, а когда до этого доходило, делала всё с чувством. — Но я рада, что ты жив. Весь Департамент на уши поставил. Фаулер грозился то забрать тебя к себе домой и воспитывать как ещё одного ребёнка, то приковать на ночь наручниками где-нибудь в участке. К этому делу теперь на пушечный выстрел тебя не подпустят.

Всё верно, он сам отказался от подкрепления и налажал. После такой подготовки вся спецоперация пошла псу под хвост. Удивительно, как ему значок оставили. Гэвин не просто засветился, он досадил мафии, всё знакомство с которой до этого ограничивалось «Крёстным отцом» и игрушкой для плойки.

— Есть крыша над головой? — с беспокойством добавила Тина.

Гэвин кивнул, и на этом допрос закончился.

— Что для вас? — К ним подошла официантка-андроид, у которой Тина заказала чай для себя и большой имбирный латте — Гэвину.

Молчащий до этого Ричард спросил, могут ли они уже начать.

— Показывай, что вы там ещё накопали.

Пока он говорил, воспроизводя записи прямо у запястья, Гэвин грел руки о чашку, а Тина изредка задавала уточняющие вопросы и под конец достала из вороха цветастых пакетов телефон.

— Для начала я свяжусь с местной полицией, есть там один знакомый офицер, — добавила она мечтательным голосом. — Думаю, у них тоже что-нибудь есть.

Они с Гэвином сошлись во мнении, что спрос на биокомпоненты в Детройте не особо велик — Киберлайф оформляла для девиантов специальную страховку. А вот беглые андроиды в Канаде — другое дело. Только на границе сейчас всё так жёстко контролировалось, что было до сих пор непонятно, как её пересекли контрабандисты. Взятка во время шмона? Слабое место в патруле или полезные связи? Вопрос о подрывниках также оставался открытым.

— Моя очередь, — сказала Тина и вывела на экран несколько интересных фото. — Ваша информация неплохо продвинула мне дело. Вот, откопала в архивах одного сомнительного местечка. Пришлось оцифровывать, пока Браун отвлекал хозяина.

Кадры напоминали закрытую ретро-вечеринку: на фоне блестели короткие платья девушек, а в фокусе оказался один из близнецов Кваттроки в белоснежной рубашке и подтяжках, которые оттягивал на себя ухмыляющийся Элайджа Камски собственной персоной. Его было почти не узнать из-за надвинутой на глаза чёрной шляпы борсалино, но рядом с ним угадывался смазанный силуэт RT600 — Хлои.

— Ваши действия были незаконны, — озвучил очевидное Ричард.

— Ага. Настучишь на меня? — Тина выгнула бровь.

— Нет. Вопросы этики не важны, если это мешает расследованию.

— И как тебя угораздило, Гэвин? — сочувственно протянула она, усмехнувшись.

— Давай дальше, — буркнул тот. Он ей ещё даже ничего не рассказывал.

— Пока всё. У меня не было времени допросить Камски, хотя он вряд ли пойдёт на контакт, особенно при таких сомнительных уликах. И мы не знаем, откуда у клана Кваттроки биокомпоненты.

— Мародёрство во время революции? — предположил Гэвин.

— Кто знает. Тот склад, где тебя держали, подорвался. Даже Коннор не смог там ничего разнюхать.

— Ты хотела сказать — вылизать? — ухмыльнулся он.

Тина прикрыла рот ладонью, подавив смешок, а потом обратилась к Ричарду:

— Слушай, Камски с большей вероятностью поговорит с андроидом. Может, вы к нему сгоняете? Я прикрою перед Фаулером.

— Возможно. — Диод коротко мигнул жёлтым. — Я отлучусь, нужно отправить сообщение техникам Киберлайф. — Он поднялся и исчез где-то в стороне уборной.

— Ну, и как он? — поинтересовалась Тина, толкнув Гэвина ногой под столом.

— Ты о ком?

— Святая наивность. Ты в последний раз так улыбался, когда Стив упал с лестницы, сломав ногу.

— Я к этому не причастен. — Гэвин поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Значит, либо кто-то из твоих бывших снова навернулся, либо появился кто-то ещё. — Тина наклонилась над столом и заговорила тише. — Ты ведь в курсе тотализатора?

— Даже знать не хочу. — Обречённость в голосе скрыть не удалось.

— Тогда сам напросился. — Она пожала плечами и достала из пакета подарочную коробку с пышным красным бантом. — Мы так и не встретились на Рождество, а в участке я бы не смогла насладиться твоим лицом.

Коробку Гэвин принял с опаской. Тина подбадривала его улыбкой, коварности которой мог позавидовать сам Сатана.

— Давай сначала я отстреляюсь, — проговорил он твёрдо и, достав из внутреннего кармана подарок, отдал его подруге.

Та быстро его открыла, восхищённо охнула и рванула к Гэвину, чтобы крепко обнять со спины.

— На целый год, с допуском на все закрытые мероприятия! Ты продал за него душу?

— Если у меня какая-то хуйня, — предупредил Гэвин, погладив Тину по руке, — заберу абонемент обратно.

— Ещё спасибо мне скажешь. — Она села на своё место, продолжая улыбаться.

В коробке оказался тёмно-синий шарф из жутко приятного на ощупь материала, чёрные кожаные перчатки и почти пол-литра гель-смазки в двух тюбиках. В открытке поверх всего этого великолепия было написано:

«Защита от холодных ~~и одиноких~~ ночей ;)»

— Тебе лучше бежать из страны, — упавшим тоном сказал Гэвин.

Тина осталась невозмутима:

— Как говорится, от любви до ненависти рукой до тумбочки подать.

Это была старая общая шутка, после которой Гэвин просто физически не смог по-настоящему разозлиться, только щекам стало жарко.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, Тина.

— Это глубоко взаимно.

— Говорить о своих чувствах во время передачи подарков — это одна из социальных традиций? — Они резко повернулись на отстранённый голос Ричарда. Тот стоял чуть позади Гэвина, который едва успел судорожно закрыть коробку и прижать её к себе. — Детектив, вы покраснели.

— Это от холода! — Сердце загнанной птицей забилось в груди.

— Но мы в помещении.

Тина уже без стеснения смеялась в голос.

— Ладно, мальчики, хорошо вам отметить Новый год, — сказав это, она собрала свои вещи и свалила быстрее, чем Гэвин успел придумать достойный ответ.

— Почему так долго? — наконец выдал он.

— Я связался с Коннором и получил адрес Камски. Мы поедем? — Ричард выразительно приподнял брови.

Накинув косуху на плечи, Гэвин встал и свободной рукой вытащил из кармана завибрировавший телефон. К загородному адресу прилагалось сообщение от неизвестного номера:

«Не беси румбу, а то получишь по роже. ХА».

Гэвин натянуто улыбнулся с неправильного окончания фразы, хотя сообщение Хэнка, не умеющего в современные мемы, больше настораживало, чем веселило.

«Хороший знакомый, старик? ГР».

«В бюро мер и весов он стал бы эталоном говнюка. ХА».

Ответ пришёл так быстро, что Гэвин заподозрил неладное. Хэнк не отличался особым рвением ко всяким технологическим штукам, он и телефоном-то редко пользовался, предпочитая общение лицом к лицу. Выйдя на улицу, Ричард ответил на вопросительный взгляд так, словно ждал именно этого.

— Сообщения пишет Коннор.

— Чем? Прямо из башки?

— У андроидов есть что-то вроде внутренней связи.

Гэвин собирался пошутить про оргии по вай-фай, но Ричард неожиданно прижал его к машине, не дав открыть дверь, поцеловал в щёку и тут же отстранился.

— Это что такое было?

— Вы красиво смущаетесь. — Он растянул губы в улыбке. Несмелой, но такой настоящей, что у Гэвина к чертям вылетели все связные мысли. Он не мог прекратить без подозрений относиться к любому проявлению чувств и сам притянул Ричарда обратно к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы и не видеть вот это всё. Легче, впрочем, не стало.

Дорога до Камски запомнилась плохо. Однако прежде чем нажать на звонок пафосного особняка, Гэвин взял себя в руки. Им открыла Хлоя и проводила в холл. Она вернулась уже через пару минут и повела не успевших заскучать детективов к дальней двери, за которой располагалась просторная гостиная:

— Элайджа ждёт вас.

С одной из белых стен спускался искусственный водопад, на других висели абстрактные картины. Сам Камски, одетый в одни лишь тёмные штаны, лежал с планшетом на коленях на сером угловом диване с алыми подушками, а рядом ещё одна Хлоя сидела за ярко-красным роялем, дизайн которого, по виду, придумывали в самой Тэсла, и играла что-то из классики. В воздухе едва ощутимо пахло пластиком.

— Мистер Камски, — кивнул Гэвин. — Это Ричард, а я...

— Гэвин Рид, — закончил за него Камски, отложив планшет на низкий прозрачный столик. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь познакомлюсь с вами.

— Мы к вам по делу. — Гэвин не подал виду, что слова его как-то задели. Одним знающим мудаком больше, одним меньше; он уже не бесился как раньше и не пытался убедить, что это лишь простое совпадение.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Камски с улыбкой, но в голосе слышалась лёгкая досада.

— Как вы это объясните? — Гэвин не тянул кота за яйца и попросил Ричарда показать фото.

Камски полминуты изучал голограмму снимка, после чего его тон стал мягче.

— Это было очень давно, поэтому никаких контактов, увы, не подскажу.

— А для Киберлайф в порядке вещей сотрудничать с мафией? — насел на него Гэвин.

— Мистер Рид, как вы видите, это была не деловая встреча. — Камски хлопнул ладонью о ладонь, после чего Хлоя перестала играть и отошла к двери — тишина на секунду оглушила. — Эллиот — очаровательный юноша, увлекающийся наукой. Мне редко удаётся найти интересных собеседников.

— Зато даты на обороте снимка удивительным образом совпадают с вашим уходом из компании. — Интуиция Гэвина помалкивала, однако и без её сигналов он прекрасно понимал шаткость собственного положения. Если передавит, то потом проблем не оберётся. — Это — причина? Вам угрожали? Сделали предложение получше?

— Нет, мы с компанией просто не сошлись в вопросах этики. Мафия была ни при чём.

Слегка остудив свой пыл, Гэвин оглянулся в поисках места, куда можно было бы присесть. На диван к Камски совершенно не хотелось. Вместо этого он пристроился на серой тумбе у панорамного окна, слегка подвинув статуэтку из кучи сплетённых между собой голубых треугольников.

— Они занимаются контрабандой биокомпонентов. Вам что-нибудь известно об этом?

— Нет. — Камски поднялся, направившись прямо к Гэвину.

— Это разве не вредит вашим акциям?

— Поверьте, по сравнению с новым советом директоров в Киберлайф это меньшая из угроз.

Подойдя ближе, Камски вдруг остановился напротив Ричарда.

— Модели RK одни из самых передовых. — Он поднял руку к его лицу, но провёл по воздуху, так и не прикоснувшись. — Базируются на моих последних разработках. Высокий уровень адаптивности, самая гибкая программа. Они могут спасти хозяина от всего, даже от самого себя. — Камски повернулся к Гэвину. — Машина, в исходный код которой заложена имитация сопереживания и заботы. Удивительно, правда?

— Не ебёт, — осклабился Гэвин.

— Любой андроид — это само по себе прекрасное создание. Но девиация — неоспоримое чудо. 

Камски вдруг подошёл к нему вплотную, встав между разведённых ног и опустил взгляд. Гэвин предпочёл думать, что тот хочет достать что-то из ящика в тумбе, а не пялился на его промежность. Камски был симпатичным мужиком, но волнение кольнуло живот не от этой внезапной близости — прищуренные серые глаза сверлили их обоих тяжёлым взглядом.

— Хлоя, — позвал Камски. Та встала рядом с ними. — Знаете, возможно, я вспомню что-то ещё. Но прежде… Есть один тест.

Гэвин не настолько отчаялся, чтобы верить вот таким хитрожопым манипуляторам. Сначала всю душу из тебя вытрясут, а в итоге ничего за неё не дадут. Дохлый номер.

— На тесты у нас нет времени. — Дуло Глока упёрлось в подтянутый живот. Голос стал ниже и вкрадчивее: — Выкладывайте, что мы ещё должны знать про Эллиота. И мы съёбываем.

— Превышение полномочий, детектив?

— Как вижу, чужие секреты вы неплохо храните. Сбережёте и этот?

Понимать последствия своих действий — не равно отказываться от них; что-то Гэвин зачастил играть с огнём, как бы не обжечься. Но на этот раз удивительным образом пронесло.

— Что ж. В другой раз, Ричард. — Камски тонко улыбнулся и отошёл на шаг, кивнув. — Тогда я вам больше ничем не помогу.

Гэвин спрыгнул с тумбы и, убедившись, что Ричард пойдёт за ним, обогнул вставшую на пути Хлою с чуть нахмуренными бровями.

Голос Камски остановил их уже у дверей:

— Мистер Рид, если бы я не уважал вашу семью...

Он не закончил, но Гэвин понял и так.

— Ага. Пошли, Девятка. Пока твой создатель окончательно не присел мне на уши, обратив в свою кибер-дрочерскую веру. — Когда другая Хлоя закрыла за ними дверь, Гэвин выплюнул: — Сраный техно-хиппи.

Он махнул Ричарду, чтобы тот садился в машину. Всю обратную дорогу они спорили, зачем на самом деле Кваттроки используют подрывников. В итоге пришли к согласию только в том, что для простого заметания следов это чересчур шумная компашка.

Дома Брида накормила Гэвина ужином, а после отозвала в другую комнату поговорить наедине.

— Я всё знаю, — сказала она трагичным шёпотом. — Так бывает, Гэвин. Вам нечего стыдиться.

Чего? Дверь в комнату тогда же была закрыта!

— Ричард мне всё рассказал.

Он давно не пацан, чтобы краснеть, когда поймали на горячем, но внутри всё равно что-то ёкнуло. Какого хера Ричард вообще трепался? С трудом удержав лицо, Гэвин попытался что-то сказать в своё оправдание, однако его перебили:

— Вы не праздновали Рождество! Это ужасно. Понимаю, работа, но такой светлый праздник. — Брида ободряюще сжала его плечо. — Хотя это всё поправимо, завтра же Новый год. Я напишу вам с Ричардом список продуктов. Ёлка уже стоит в большом зале. И, пожалуйста, сделайте мне подарок — нарядите её, а я приготовлю для вас праздничный ужин.

Гэвин мог послать матом начальство и угрожать пушкой одному из самых влиятельных людей в Детройте, но в такой ситуации максимум, на что его хватило:

— Не надо. — Усталым голосом, полным сомнений.

— Гэвин! — произнесла Брида строго и широко улыбнулась. — У меня не так много способов поблагодарить за всё то, что сделали ваши родители и вы лично. А вам не помешает развеяться.

Представив как она оставит их с Ричардом наедине, Гэвин ощутил то самое волнение, как в доме Камски. Если отбросить работу и расследования, они не так часто проводили время вместе. Не то чтобы Гэвин хотел узнать своего ведроида получше, но… Но.

— Ладно. — Этим словом он, считай, подписал себе приговор.

Брида вся просияла, напомнила, что игрушки в кладовке на первом этаже, и, пожелав спокойной ночи, удалилась. Может, Гэвину повезёт: Ричарда закоротит, он обернёт гирляндой напарника вместо ёлки и задушит до того, как придётся сесть за праздничный стол и дарить подарки. Чёрт. Вот о последнем Гэвин подумал только сейчас; завтра даже с таким количеством оставшихся в Детройте людей в магазинах будет не протолкнуться. Нужно пораньше выбраться в город. Он бы заказал онлайн, но абсолютно не представлял, что вообще можно подарить андроиду. Биокомпоненты?

Мысль, что он мог бы отпраздновать в одиночку, даже не пришла в голову.

Погружённый в раздумья, Гэвин принял душ, обработал те места, докуда дотягивался, и переоделся ко сну. Ричарда в комнате не обнаружилось, как и Саманты. Пора ли бить тревогу? Если эти двое замыслили против него заговор, у Гэвина нет шансов.

— Ещё не спите? — глухо спросил Ричард, приоткрыв без стука дверь. Свет был уже выключен, но его форма горела теперь вместо ночника.

— Почти. — Гэвин зевнул и замолк, обняв одеяло под собой. Не признаваться же, что без живого тепла рядом он плохо спал.

— Брида принесла всё необходимое для вашей кошки, включая несколько заводных игрушек. Саманта уснула с мышью в зубах в малом зале, я не стал будить.

— Охотница хренова, — фыркнул Гэвин в темноте, представив эту картину.

— Это заложено в её природе. У сомалийских кошек, пластичных и полных сил, аристократические манеры сочетаются с повышенной игривостью.

— Ты сюда языком пришёл чесать?

— Нет. — Ричард закрыл за собой дверь и опустился на край кровати, положив горячую ладонь Гэвину между лопаток.

— Что ты делаешь? — От мягких растирающих движений тот настороженно повёл плечами.

— Как ваша спина?

— Да вроде норм. — С героического провала — в прямом смысле — на крыше прошло достаточно времени.

Скользнув рукой ниже, Ричард подцепил его футболку.

— Позволите? — спросил он таким волнительным тоном, что Гэвин тут же согласился на всё.

Кровать скрипнула. Ричард сел рядом и подкатил ткань к самой шее. Он где-то достал крем, на пробу прошёлся смазанными ладонями по спине, будто в поисках чего-то. И, мать твою, нашёл. Пальцы надавили на какую-то точку, отчего Гэвин удивлённо застонал в голос. Ричард удовлетворённо хмыкнул и продолжил мучительно-сладкую экзекуцию: чередовал жёсткие разминающие движения с растиранием и поглаживаниями, старательно обходя воспалённые участки кожи. Гэвин млел и мычал в подушку. На очередном круге, когда руки выводили узоры от лопаток до поясницы, он, убаюканный теплом и чистым кайфом, провалился в сон. И уже не почувствовал, как его осторожно поцеловали в плечо и укрыли одеялом.

Ему приснилось его первое задержание, где Гэвин получил свой первый шрам на лице. Со смерти родителей тогда прошло меньше года, он выходил из кинотеатра, когда его сбил с ног долговязый парень. Озлобленный на весь мир семнадцатилетний Гэвин так просто это не оставил и буквально через две минуты нагнал толкнувшего, хорошенько вдарив ему по щщам и получив от него же. Парень кричал и вертелся ужом, вырываясь, но вовремя подоспевший коп пустил в ход наручники. Задержанный оказался барыгой красного льда. Лейтенант Райт, с которым на месте познакомился Гэвин, окинул его внимательным взглядом, сухо поблагодарил, крепко пожав руку, и быстро увёл преступника. На следующей же неделе в почтовый ящик к тётке, у которой он жил, попало приглашение в полицейскую академию Детройта. Вкусивший адреналина погони Гэвин не раздумывал ни секунды.

Сон закончился до прохождения вступительных. Утреннее солнце лезло в глаза, заставив проснуться раньше обычного. В полном одиночестве.

На кухне под терморегуляторной крышкой медленно остывал завтрак. Быстро поев, Гэвин пробежался глазами по списку продуктов на холодильнике и сунул бумажку в карман. Сначала он хотел поехать в город один, но решил, что сдохнет со скуки в очередях, поэтому отправился на поиски Ричарда. Тот обнаружился в гостевой спальне вместе с Самантой.

— Это моя кошка, — заявил Гэвин, подняв её на руки. Та мгновенно замурчала и ткнулась лбом в небритый подбородок.

— Конечно, детектив. — Ричард встал, отряхнув рукой форму. — У вас какие-то планы на сегодня?

— Вроде того. И ты принимаешь в них самое активное участие.

— Новые улики?

— Если бы. — Гэвин присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. — Ты разве не должен быть в Департаменте?

— Поскольку вы мой напарник, капитан Фаулер дал выходные нам обоим и настоятельно рекомендовал не злить его. Я вам мешаю? — ровным голосом уточнил Ричард.

— Нет. Просто, ну. Составишь мне компанию в бесполезных, но социально значимых событиях?

Тьфу, Гэвин уже разговаривал как тостер. Что дальше, налепит диод и будет жрать улики?

— Если вы настаиваете, — сказал Ричард, добавив в интонацию издевательские нотки. Очаровательный паршивец.

Против ожиданий, они справились очень быстро. Пока Ричард отлучился по каким-то своим андроидским делам, Гэвин набрёл на магазин нижнего белья, где увидел пижаму из мягкого хлопкового трикотажа с махровой внутренней отделкой — белые штаны и чёрная футболка с расплавленным кубиком Рубика на груди. Андроиды в принципе не нуждались в тёплых или домашних вещах, но Глен Джонс — это был удар ниже пояса.

Ближе к обеду погода испортилась, мокрый снег чередовался с градом. Пока они с Ричардом стояли в пробке на выезде из центра, Гэвин набрал Джонсону:

— Говорил с Николь?

— Нет, — отсмеялся тот. — Вашего отчёта хватило.

Николь могла бы рассказать что-то новое. Доверие к человеку из той же структуры было гораздо выше, привычнее на подсознательном уровне. Какое-то тревожное чувство, свербящее в голове, сбилось чересчур бодрым возгласом Джонсона:

— Зато профайлер закончил. Пришлю документы Ричарду.

Сбросив вызов, Гэвин наконец вырулил из центра, и дорога до дома показалась трассой Формулы-один.

Все пакеты с продуктами взял на себя Ричард. Гэвин спрятал уже упакованный подарок в своей комнате и спустился на кухню, где вовсю суетилась Брида. После лёгкого обеда она выгнала его украшать ёлку в компании Ричарда. Они едва поместились в кладовку, под завязку набитую коробками. Надписи на них не всегда совпадали с содержимым. Но вскоре удача им улыбнулась. Правда, когда Гэвин потянул на себя нужную коробку, та зацепила ещё одну. Он уже закрыл голову руками, готовясь утонуть под лавиной хлама, но Ричард успел всё подхватить.

Синхронно выдохнув, они втащили коробки в большой зал, где стояло маленькое пушистое дерево.

Зелёные колючие лапы постепенно обрастали игрушками и прочей мишурой. На эту возню прибежала Саманта, сразу сунув во всё любопытный нос, и начала что-то активно выпрашивать. Гэвин даже догадался, что именно: он сгрузил оставшийся хлам на диван и отдал ушастому вымогателю пустую коробку. Восторгов было выше крыши.

Ричард с постным лицом распутывал блестящие ленты, поглядывая на Гэвина. У того в квартире тоже была коробка с игрушками, которые имеются у взрослых одиноких людей. Возможно, Ричард нашёл бы её даже более интересной и занимательной, особенно для составления психопортрета, но, увы, всё нажитое непосильным трудом сгинуло. Надо будет всё-таки воспользоваться той визиткой.

— Детектив, не уверен, что это подойдёт. — Ричард распаковал вторую коробку, показав содержимое.

— О-о-о, — протянул Гэвин, опустился на колени и сел на пятки, чуть ли не уткнувшись носом в её внутренности.

Научно-популярные журналы, его старый скейт, четвёртый плейстейшн, вейп, пара цветастых спиннеров, бейджи с конвентов и фестов, значки и кожаные браслеты, машинки на радиоуправлении — и это ещё не полный список. Гэвин бросил в Ричарда плюшевого лицехвата и засмеялся, когда тот не понял шутки про нежелательное отцовство, начав втирать с абсолютно серьёзным видом какую-то научную дичь о разумной форме жизни в космосе. В коробке также лежали оранжевые ролики, шлем в цвет и прочая девчачья мелочь, принадлежавшая Мэри. Тётка выкинула её вещи, когда та свалила из дома. Гэвин не смог на это смотреть и отнёс сюда, чтобы никто не смел топтаться по их детству и воспоминаниям. Он тогда ещё питал надежду, что Мэри вернётся к нему, но нет. Свой бизнес, семья и домик в лесу; двоюродных племянников Гэвин видел только на фото.

— Детектив, предназначение этой вещи мне неизвестно. Оно слишком длинное для резинки для волос, но не похоже на что-то из канцелярских принадлежностей.

— Дай сюда, неуч. Смотри. — Он забрал из рук Ричарда упругий шнурок, растянул его пальцами и попытался повторить пару приёмов, как учила Мэри. У неё получались простые симпатичные узоры, один из которых Гэвин с трудом, но воспроизвёл.

Ричард смотрел на него… с восхищением? Он дотронулся пальцами до узлов-пересечений, скользнул к рукам Гэвина и погладил те места, где шнурок перетягивал кожу. У Коннора была монетка, которой он выделывал все эти бесячие финты как заправский фокусник. Было ли что-то похожее у Ричарда? Или он слишком крут для этого?

— На, короче, калибруйся, Девятка. — Чтобы скрыть смущение, Гэвин пару раз обернул шнурок вокруг запястья замершего андроида. Это не должно было смотреться ни мило, ни сексуально, но именно так и выглядело.

— Только не вбивай в поисковик «игры с верёвкой». — Во рту пересохло от воспоминаний о развлечениях молодости — как плетёный толстый шнур давил на кожу в правильных местах.

— Обеспокоены? — Ричард говорил мягче, словно читал мысли и подначивал.

— Будешь плохим роботом, покажу Коннору видео, как плести фенечки, — пригрозил Гэвин. — Помимо тебя пострадает куча людей, андроидов, про психику капитана вообще молчу.

— Договорились, — отозвался Ричард серьёзно, а потом притянул Гэвина к себе за талию и обнял, прошептав на ухо:

— Спасибо.

Ступор прошёл почти сразу. В такие моменты Гэвин как никогда остро ощущал, насколько отвык от подобного контакта.

— Ну, всё, завязывай с этим сопливым дерьмом.

Ричард отпустил его будто неохотно и повернулся к двери, откуда их позвала Брида. Она почти закончила приготовления, поэтому попросила перенести в большой зал стол и стулья. После Гэвин по-быстрому сгонял в душ, в кои-то веки побрился, переоделся в тёмные брюки и рубашку, расстегнув верхние пару пуговиц. Ричард ждал его уже за накрытым столом без своего привычного пиджака. Рядом с горящими свечами стояли две бутылки — с вином и тириумом.

Саманта спряталась под ёлкой, медитируя на переливающиеся огоньки. Брида просидела с ними не больше пяти минут. Напоследок принесла горячее, напомнила про десерт в холодильнике и, поздравив, оставила наедине. Тем для разговоров, помимо работы, оказалось не так уж много, но это не спасло от жарких споров. Они стартанули со вселенной Чужого, потому что Ричард тогда не закончил с научными фактами и культурной ценностью франшизы, а финишировали теорией заговора, связанной с андроидами. Гэвин не верил, что у Киберлайф нет красной кнопки «сделать всем пиздец». Ричард утверждал: в подвалах башни не встречаются масоны — там проводится погрузка, сортировка, обслуживание и производство. А в помещения для исследований и разработок даже организовывают экскурсии. После целой бутылки сухого красного контраргументы Гэвина свелись к «прикрываешь своих, тостер», но Ричард, оставшись при своём мнении, закончил спор.

Можно ли всё это было назвать свиданием? Бег по крышам, расчленёнка и бытовое насилие — вот суровая романтика последних лет. А сейчас? Ричард сидел напротив, забавно хмурился, облизывал губы после каждого глотка тириума из высокого бокала. И ладно, да, ужин прошёл довольно неплохо.

Настало время дарить подарки. Пока Гэвин поднимался за своим, под ёлкой появились две коробки — белая и золотистая.

— Давай быстрее с этим покончим, — проговорил он с напускным безразличием, хотя ему было интересно, что придумал для него Ричард. Тот отдал Гэвину белую коробку, принял мягкий синий пакет в снежинках и застыл с ним в руках.

— Вы первый, детектив Рид.

В коробке лежал новенький смартфон.

— Это модель предыдущего поколения фирмы Нокиа, — пояснил Ричард. — Поддерживает те же функции, что и современные телефоны, только держит заряд около недели при активном использовании.

Гэвин засмеялся в голос, но искренне поблагодарил.

— А это? — Он потянулся к золотой коробке и, открыв, замер.

Сверху кожаных ремешков покоился чёрный ошейник. Гэвин сглотнул вдруг ставшую вязкой слюну и на пьяную голову попытался правильно сформулировать вопрос. Но Ричард облегчил ему задачу.

— Это для Саманты. Её породе рекомендуются прогулки на свежем воздухе.

— О, ну, если рекомендуются, — выдохнул Гэвин с некой долей разочарования, однако тут же переключился. Ричарда определённо ждал сюрприз: не говорить же ему, что когда-то Гэвин пытался сам и всё закончилось изодранными в кровь руками. — Твоя очередь, Девятка.

Ричард открыл пакет, не нарушив его целостности, и погладил пальцами ткань.

— Приятный материал, — заметил он, подняв голову, и прижал футболку к груди. — Можно я?

— Угу, — буркнул Гэвин, отвернувшись. Он отнёс на кухню часть посуды и вернулся как раз вовремя.

— Ну как? — Ричард переступил с ноги на ногу. Футболка не скрывала крепкие руки и бледную шею с подвижным кадыком. С одной стороны, он выглядел по-домашнему, с другой — Гэвин захотел всё это сорвать немедленно и скинуть нафиг вон к той аккуратной стопке вещей от Киберлайф.

— Заебись, — сказал он, прочистив горло. — Ну, и раз с официальной частью покончено…

На улице уже вовсю пускали салюты. Гэвин задул свечи, не стал будить Саманту, оккупировавшую пустую коробку за диваном, и выключил оставшийся свет. Ричард последовал за ним к лестнице.

— Гэвин, — он впервые назвал его по имени. — Полночь.

Диод окрасился в золото. Гэвин, остановившись на ступень выше, повернулся, чтобы услышать поздравление с Новым годом, и в следующую секунду ощутил руки на талии и прохладные губы на своих губах. Он подался вперёд чисто по инерции и вцепился в плечи, удержав равновесие. Пусть поцелуй и обескуражил, застал врасплох, но Гэвин ответил на него сознательно. Пальцы вплелись в волосы Ричарда, притянули того ещё ближе. Языки скользнули глубже — смазанное движение губ превратилось в отчаянную борьбу за инициативу.

Они не отрывались друг от друга по пути в спальню, почти спотыкаясь и раня кожу зубами от судорожно-спешных поцелуев. И эта дорога запомнилась как-то смазанно, как и обоюдное раздевание.

Гэвин лежал на кровати в одних боксёрах, когда Ричард над ним немного завис, осматривая его жадным взглядом. Казалось, этот взгляд заменил прикосновения: обводил шрамы на груди, плечах, впитывая и запоминая новую информацию, невесомо скользил по нахмуренным бровям и скулам, глаза в глаза, и снова — к губам, которые враз пересохли. Гэвин бы и дальше тянул мучительную паузу, боясь сделать лишнее движение, но Ричард шумно выдохнул — и это стало последней каплей.

Рука с упрямой силой обхватила того за шею, раскрытый рот — к губам, сцеловывая механический стон, пробравший от макушки до пят. Гэвин положил вторую руку на спину, подтащив Ричарда к себе, чтобы тот лёг между разведённых ног и сделал всё, что хотел.

— Ты прекрасен, — шёпотом в перерывах на дыхание. — Каждый из шрамов — это ты, твоя история. Они перегружают мне систему.

— Давай без стрёмных разговорчиков. — Гэвин кривил душой. Каждое откровение лизало жаром низ живота.

Он приподнял бёдра, чтобы помочь Ричарду снять с себя боксёры одним слитным движением. Стыд остался где-то позади, растаял в страстном поцелуе на лестнице, обнажив что-то слепящее и яркое. Гэвин впился пальцами в напряжённые плечи и, притянув Ричарда обратно, скользнул по бокам и ниже, с твёрдым намерением и его лишить трусов. Однако попытку пресекли на корню. Ричард прижал его руки к матрасу, лизнул за ухом и засосал кожу на шее. Гэвин тёрся вставшим членом о его живот, шипя проклятия, и находился в шаге от того, чтобы начать просить о большем. На такие сносящие крышу прелюдии он не подписывался. Ричард спускался всё ниже: собирал губами пот с ключиц, прикусывал и теребил языком чувствительные соски, вылизывал пупок. И добившись стонов, зафиксировал бёдра Гэвина и насадился ртом на его член.

Ричард принял во всю длину не сразу, изредка задевал нежную кожу зубами, но тут же извинялся, скользил по стволу одними губами, упорно не позволяя управлять собой и игнорируя ладонь на затылке. Пока он ласкал рукой яйца, то сосал головку и тёр уретру кончиком языка, затем впускал член в рот чуть глубже, пока он не оттягивал щёку. И едва вибрировал горлом, когда брал до основания, отчего приятные ощущения усиливались в несколько раз. Ричард улавливал малейшую реакцию и повторял те действия, что вызывали более громкие стоны. Гэвин вскидывал навстречу бёдра и насильно заставлял себя дышать, стараясь не смотреть, как губы растягивались на его члене, скользя вверх и вниз. Ему и без этого было настолько жарко и восхитительно хорошо, что он продержался позорно мало, кончив с хриплым стоном уже через несколько минут.

Едва отойдя от оргазма, он увидел, как Ричард поднёс ко рту пальцы и попробовал сперму со своей испачканной щеки.

— Пиздец, — сипло выдохнул Гэвин и перевернулся, поменяв их местами. — Ты — пиздец.

Ричард смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом. Небось, анализировал. Это не было противно, даже немного заводило. Гэвин не знал, что на него нашло: он широкими мазками вылизал щёку, не оставив там ничего кроме собственной слюны. Ричард замер под ним. Он не реагировал на настойчивые поглаживания груди и шеи, не отворачивался, но и не отвечал на поцелуи.

— Что не так? — прямо спросил Гэвин.

Всего минуту назад этого бревна не лежало в их постели.

— Не обязательно, — проговорил Ричард с заминкой, но Гэвин сегодня уже перешагнул через слишком многое, чтобы продолжать сомневаться. Он, чёрт возьми, хотел этого андроида целиком и полностью, даже после того, как кончил. Хотел до искр под сомкнутыми веками, до жжения в груди, лишавшего кислорода, — Гэвин не собирался захлёбываться в этом эмоциональном шторме в одиночку.

— Заткнись и получай удовольствие.

Он снова поменял их местами: согнул одну ногу в колене так, чтобы Ричард упёрся в неё промежностью без члена, сам опустил руки на идеальную задницу, сжав её пальцами прямо через ткань, и потянулся за поцелуем. Время выключилось на неопределённый период. Ощущения от постепенно усиливающегося отклика было абсолютно упоительно. Ричард, похоже, потерял даже видимость контроля над ситуацией: у него натурально останавливалось дыхание, а диод судорожно мигал красным. Гэвин и не подозревал, что сходящий с андроида скин — настолько возбуждающее зрелище. От Ричарда ничем не пахло. Его светлая кожа, мягкая и безвкусная, без единого шрама и усыпанная родинками, стекала, обнажая белый пластик, слишком гладкий и всё такой же тёплый на ощупь.

И если сначала он целовался уверенно, но словно сдержанно, то теперь перестал сражаться за контроль и расслабился, уступив инициативу. Такой раскрытый, податливый, со сбоящим скином и едва слышными гортанными стонами. Охренительный.

Гэвин перестал наминать ему зад и просто крепко обнял, скрестив руки на пояснице. Ричард отреагировал на эту ласку сбитым хриплым вздохом от задушенного стона и уронил голову на подставленное плечо. Его диод потух.

— Ричард? — почти испуганно. Гэвин уложил его спиной на кровать и по привычке прижал пальцы к сонной артерии, проверяя пульс, которого не было. Диод загорелся в ту же секунду, вернувшись к бледно-голубому.

— Всё в порядке. — В голосе ещё угадывались механические нотки. Он будто сонно моргнул. — Это была перезагрузка.

Гэвин облегчённо выдохнул. Охуеть, с ним ещё никто не кончал только от поцелуев. Он сел и, стянув пачку сигарет с тумбы, закурил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол.

— Это тоже ничего не значило? — спокойно спросил пришедший в себя Ричард, вспомнив давний разговор.

Гэвин не ответил.

— Хочешь услышать свой психологический портрет?

— Удиви меня.

— Работа для тебя — всё, ты законченный трудоголик. Амбициозен, резок, со своим понятием справедливости. Честен и эмоционален. Одиночество стало настолько привычным и удобным, что ты всеми силами избегаешь обратного. — Ричард тоже сел и пригладил взъерошенные волосы каким-то до боли человеческим жестом. — Я андроид, Гэвин, и не похож на твоих предыдущих партнёров. Ты можешь дать мне столько, сколько посчитаешь нужным, — чувств, времени, мыслей, — а взамен я ничего не попрошу.

— Даже не выдвинешь ультиматум называть по имени? — безрадостно усмехнулся Гэвин, сделав последнюю затяжку.

— Ласковые прозвища используются шестьюдесятью восемью процентами пар и укрепляют…

— О боже, ведро с гайками или тостер — это не ласковые прозвища. — Закатил глаза Гэвин и ударил зануду подушкой.

— Иди сюда. — Ричард с лёгкостью увернулся, поймал в свои объятья и поцеловал так, будто пообещал всегда быть рядом.

Они заснули лицом друг к другу, держась за руки как романтичные малолетки. Неудивительно, что на утро проснувшийся в одиночестве Гэвин списал всё на пьяный бред. Он был готов поверить в обратное, когда к нему заявился Ричард с едой на переносном столике.

— Кофе в постель? — Гэвин удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Не хотел беспокоить Бриду.

Но чуда не случилось. У Ричарда был крайне невозмутимый вид. Неужели и правда всего лишь приснилось?

Поверх ног Гэвина опустился стол со стаканом, от которого не поднимался пар, и тарелкой с вчерашним позабытым десертом. И если против тирамису никаких возражений не имелось, то кофе...

— Он со льдом? — Гэвин поморщился.

— Я изучил ваши вкусовые предпочтения, поэтому…

Если он продолжит трёп про анализы, то будет послан нахер. Против ожиданий Ричард сказал лишь:

— ...просто попробуйте.

Кофе был совсем не похож на ту кислую бурду, что приходилось глотать, когда Гэвин увлекался делом, забыв о напитке.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

Мягкий, умеренно сладкий, с каким-то карамельным оттенком.

— Он заварен холодным способом, — раскрыл тайну Ричард, а потом выдал как по инструкции: — В кофе содержится большое количество хлорогеновой кислоты, которая при остывании образует хининовую, придающую напитку ярко выраженный вяжущий вкус. Если же приготовить кофе без участия тепла, он получится менее кислотный, с насыщенным сладковатым вкусом, что позволит постепенно исключить сахар, здесь всего половина ложки вместо двух.

Если честно, Гэвин перестал его слушать ещё на упоминании какой-то химии. Вместо этого он завтракал тающим во рту десертом, запивая его непривычно вкусным холодным кофе, и пялился на Ричарда со знакомым шнурком на запястье и в новых шмотках, которые они вчера не порвали одним лишь чудом.

После душа Гэвин спустился вниз и застал такую картину: возле ёлки собрали железную дорогу, по которой нёсся игрушечный паровоз — за этим делом внимательно наблюдала прижавшаяся к полу Саманта, у которой подрагивал кончик хвоста, рядом сидел Ричард, периодически меняя направление на рельсах.

— Он раньше пускал пар, — сказал Гэвин, подойдя ближе.

— Саманте нравится.

— Ещё бы, — бросил он с усмешкой. На улице кто-то запустил трещащие бомбочки — явно дети баловались с утра пораньше, пока их родители мучились похмельем, но Гэвина внезапно осенило. — Девятка, выведи план подземки!

Ричард поднялся и протянул руку, показывая схему.

— Нет, не парковки с переходами, глубже. — Вдруг вспомнилась старая передача, которую Гэвин смотрел по телеку, пока заживала растянутая лодыжка. — Во время гражданской войны через Детройт проходила подпольная железная дорога. Беглые рабы вывозились в Канаду.

— Информация засекречена. Нужно официальное разрешение. — Ричард приподнял одну бровь, точь-в-точь как Тина в кафешке. — Или двадцать три секунды на взлом.

— Вперёд, — подбодрил его Гэвин.

— Два основных входа запломбированы. Ещё один используется для добычи железной руды. Месторождение небольшое, однако там всё под охраной.

— План подземных ходов?

— Большая часть информации изъята из Сети. А если взломаю ещё один уровень защиты, меня обнаружат. — Ричард понятливо хмыкнул. — Или вы ведёте к тому, что…

— Да, Девятка. Подрывники не сносили дома. Они копали глубже.

Сложившаяся наконец головоломка пустила по телу дрожь удовольствия. А может, всему виной был Ричард, стоявший в опасной близости и абсолютно доступный для прикосновений и поцелуев. Повинуясь необъяснимому порыву, Гэвин вжал его в стол бёдрами.

— Я бы разложил тебя прямо на этом столе, но нам нужно в участок.

Ричард мгновенно включился в игру: наклонился к уху Гэвина, втянул в рот мочку, слегка посасывая.

— Тогда советую надеть водолазку, — выдохнул он и погладил особо чувствительное место на шее.

— Ну ты и мудак, Ричард, — сипло засмеялся Гэвин и отстранился, пихнув его плечом.

— Могу одолжить свою рубашку, — ухмыльнулся тот.

Окей, возможно, это всё не закончится грандиозным провалом. Но как гласил закон Мёрфи: если какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, она случается.


	7. Chapter 7

Сидящий за столом Джеффри так эмоционально отчитывал Гэвина у себя в кабинете, что терминал слегка пошатывался. На них пялился, казалось, весь Департамент.

— Сорок восемь часов, Рид. Ты считать умеешь? А законы изучил?

— Всего полчаса, Джеффри. — Гэвин поёрзал на стуле. Фантомная боль в спине напомнила, что не стоило так часто уповать на удачу и простаков, которые не в курсе даже собственных прав.

— И эти полчаса будут стоить тебе двух премий, понял?

Безразличный кивок — неправильная реакция.

— Мы уже предоставили тебе нашего лучшего адвоката, почти замяли дело, — сквозь зубы выдавил Джеффри. — Ты нахера довёл Конте до слёз?

Только этот мелкий пиздюк вышел из-под стражи, как неизвестно откуда взявшийся адвокат состряпал дело уже на Департамент.

— Он симулировал!

Джеффри тяжело вздохнул, явно сдерживая себя из последних сил:

— Подпиши вот здесь. — Он протянул Гэвину планшет со стилусом. — И чтобы до конца рабочего дня я тебя не видел.

По-хорошему, надо было проследить за Конте, он рано или поздно вывел бы их на залёгшую на дно Эстер. И тогда они бы точно нарыли необходимое количество улик, засадив впоследствии всю шайку. Только Гэвина не просто отстранили от этого дела, но и повесили судебный запрет на приближение. Гадство. Он быстро подписал всё нужное и направился к кофемашине. Его проводили настороженно-сочувствующими взглядами; Гэвину никогда не нравился этот кабинет-аквариум с нулевой звукоизоляцией.

Каждое новое взыскание било по самооценке не хуже осуждающих взглядов напарника. Конечно, это же Ричард был идеалом во плоти. А он сам так, балласт, даже для украшения их детективной пары не сгодился бы из-за обилия шрамов. Палец с силой вдавил залипающую кнопку кофемашины, и Гэвин зашипел, когда на руки попал кипяток. Размешав сахар, он отхлебнул американо, который обжигал язык, и звучно чихнул. Со вчерашнего дня Гэвина знобило. Подарок от Тины помог не только разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, но и согреться в февральские морозы, однако в Департаменте были перебои с отоплением.

Гэвин достал из кармана телефон и набрал смс подруге, которая находилась за много миль отсюда. Канадский Департамент встретил её радушно и оказался аморфным до невозможности. За последние годы они расследовали максимум — незаконную вырубку леса. В итоге вся работа офицеров свелась к разбору документов, поиску пропавших домашних животных и регулировке движения на перекрёстках при сломанных светофорах. К встрече с мафией они, мягко говоря, были не готовы. Пришлось туда ехать Тине, налаживать контакты и на примере показывать, как надо разгребать дерьмо.

Мысли снова вернулись к собственной профпригодности. За последний месяц они с Ричардом обошли по показателям Хэнка и Коннора — напарник твердил об этом, приводя точную статистику раскрываемости, когда Гэвин особенно хандрил. Помогало не всегда. Дело о маньяке заглохло, ремонт старой квартиры затянулся. Страховая компания была готова предоставить временное жильё, но Гэвин отказался, оставшись в своём доме. Жить на окраине его не прельщало.

Кофе в стакане почти закончился. Хорошо бы отвлечься от лишних мыслей. Обычно с этим неплохо справлялся Ричард, но тот исчез в архиве, да и рабочий день только начался, так что они не скоро останутся наедине. Можно было разобрать старые дела или позвонить Джонсону, выслушав очередное «по нулям, Рид». Гэвин не успел ни то, ни другое: поступил срочный вызов. Офицер Пирсон, выслеживающая новых распространителей красного льда, огорчилась отсутствию лейтенанта Андерсона на своём месте. Рядом со складом, который они собирались накрыть, видели андроидов. Предположительно — девиантов. Старик давно выздоровел, но сегодня почему-то опаздывал. И Гэвин без зазрений совести увёл дело у него из-под носа.

Таких выездов на неделе совершали не менее двух — спрос на наркотики увеличился в разы. Потерявшие работу или своих андроидов люди долбились, спуская на дозу последние деньги с пособия или компенсации от Киберлайф.

«Ничего необычного, — подумал Гэвин, крепко сжимая в руках пистолет, и выломал с ноги дверь чёрного хода. — Делов на пару часов».

А потом он увидел как Ричарду, зашедшему на склад с парадного для отвлекающего манёвра, вырвало правую руку до самого плеча. Темноволосая девушка-андроид сидела на нём сверху и скалилась как дикий зверь. Гэвин без раздумий всадил ей пулю точно между глаз.

— Нет, — вскрикнул Ричард с механическими нотками в голосе.

Оперативники, идущие следом, спешно обогнули андроидов и осмотрели небольшое помещение: разбитые склянки хрустели под их ногами, мелкая красная пыль кружила в воздухе, а спиртовки ещё горели под перегонным кубом. Людей тут не было. Они опоздали.

— Эй, ты как? — Гэвин подлетел к напарнику и спихнул андроида с дыркой в башке в огромную лужу тириума. — Ричард!

Тот поднял на него полуосознанный взгляд. Помимо руки ему сильно повредили левую ногу — та почти на соплях держалась.

— AP700 была нужна живой. — Он говорил ровно, но мерцающим красным диод выдавал нестабильное состояние. — Вы повредили её блок памяти.

— Ну прости, что не дал ей тебя расчленить! — гаркнул Гэвин, придирчиво осматривая торчащие из плеча провода и трубки, из которых вроде как перестала хлестать голубая кровь. Он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не всадить в девчонку ещё пару пуль.

— Вам бы прислали…

— Только попробуй, — вырвавшийся из горла рык прервался сиплым кашлем. — Давай отложим эту хуйню на потом.

Ричард запоздало кивнул, всё ещё смотря на деактивированного андроида, и Гэвину пришлось самому закинуть его целую руку себе на плечо и подняться.

Медик, затесавшийся в их строгие ряды, оказался бесполезен.

— Окей, гугл, где ближайшая мастерская? — обратился к напарнику Гэвин, усадив того на переднее сидение своей машины.

Походу, Ричард подтормаживал от критических ошибок или так сказалась потеря тириума: он отвечал односложно и очень тихо, отводил взгляд, никак не реагировал ни на подколки, ни на пренебрежение правилами дорожного движения.

— Вот дали вам свободу, а мораль не шла в комплекте, — нервно усмехнулся Гэвин. Кажется, названная модель предназначалась для ведения хозяйства. — Судя по лицу этой сучки, она была девиантом. Небось, ещё и прикрывала отход дельцов.

— Вы правы, детектив, — бесцветно отозвался Ричард. — Только мы вряд ли узнаем, куда они направились.

Гэвин раздражённо фыркнул. Ещё одно запоротое дело — да он в ударе. Непонятно, когда появилось это острое чувство ответственности за напарника. Но Гэвин едва следил за дорогой, постоянно бросая обеспокоенные взгляды на Ричарда. После его последних слов на языке вертелись колкости на любой вкус, хотя ни одну из них Гэвин не собирался озвучивать. Чувство вины перебивало всё прочее.

Оставалась пара кварталов, когда впереди замаячила пробка. Гэвин врубил проблесковый маячок, сирену и, быстро доехав до мастерской, поставил авто на аварийку. Штрафы, объяснительные — всё потом.

Ричард безропотно принял помощь и только у самого входа в здание неловко обнял и попытался идти сам, что ему, конечно же, не позволили сделать. Гэвин прислонил его к стене, не выпуская из рук.

— Сейчас тебя подлатают и продолжишь меня бесить и отчитывать. — Ворчливый тон был гораздо честнее любых слов поддержки. — Если эти мудаки полезут к тебе в голову или штаны, позови меня.

— Конечно, детектив. — Ричард поднял один уголок губ и вновь повис у Гэвина на шее. Тот удовлетворённо фыркнул и толкнул двери.

Техники Киберлайф заверили, что с ним всё будет в полном порядке и его можно будет забрать уже вечером, когда доставят необходимые детали. Всё-таки RK900 был активен пока в единственном экземпляре.

Гэвин был готов к подкупам, угрозам. Он собирался всё это время маячить у них перед глазами, подгоняя и забалтывая ST300 у стойки регистрации в холле, но ему позвонил Джонсон:

— Наш маньяк объявился, — сказал он без воодушевления.

Ну, конечно, самое время.

— Что-нибудь новое? — уточнил Гэвин, закусив нижнюю губу. Придётся оставить Ричарда здесь.

— Кроме того, что об этом уже пронюхали журналисты, — ничего.

О, чёрт. А вот это было плохо.

— Сейчас буду, — сказал он и отключился. В ту же секунду пришло сообщение с адресом. Гэвин бросил последний взгляд на дверь, куда увели Ричарда, и оставил свой номер ST300.

Когда Гэвин доехал до парка на окраине города, его обступила группа журналистов, которых не пускали за оградительную ленту. Он отмахнулся от них парой ласковых и, показав значок, прошёл дальше.

— А где Ричард? — встретил его вопросом Джонсон.

— Его ранили.

— Он в порядке? — Беспокойства в голосе было слишком много.

— Вроде. — Гэвин передёрнул плечами. Он старался не думать об этом, чтобы не возник соблазн плюнуть на всё и вернуться. Вон, сколько раз Коннор хватал пули, и ничего. Прибегал потом к своему лейтенанту идеальным как и всегда.

— Ладно, — осторожно протянул Джонсон и дежурно улыбнулся. — Значит, работаем по старинке. Коронеры почти всё отметили.

— Личность установили?

Присев у трупа на корточки, Гэвин изучил колотые раны. Должен быть их клиент, место тоже подходящее.

— Ага. Кейси Мур, на днях стукнул бы тридцатник. — Светловолосый мужчина лежал на боку, рот его был приоткрыт. — Учитель химии в старших классах. Никаких судимостей, но можем сгонять в его школу, поспрашивать учеников.

Им и правда стоило начать с самых вероятных бывших жертв.

— Звонил туда? — спросил Гэвин, позволив Джонсону сесть к себе в машину, только на заднее сидение. Тот показательно не смотрел на не до конца высохшие следы тириума на переднем.

— Нет, конечно, — хохотнул Джонсон и махнул в сторону журналистов. — Надо успеть раньше них, а то директор нас и на порог не пустит.

И он оказался прав. Они спрятались за углом курилки, прямо у школы. Судя по голосам, к двум стоящим там девочкам присоединилась третья.

— У вас тоже химию отменили? — спросила она весело.

— Ага. Валкид поставил литературу, но мы сбежали.

— И правильно сделали. — Она попросила поделиться огоньком. — Интересно, что с Муром случилось.

— Ой не всё ли равно? — В голосе сквозило неприкрытой злостью. — Надеюсь, этого извращенца машина сбила.

— Ну не надо так, ты чего, — встряла третья девочка.

— Ты просто не попадала на его особые «отработки»! — заявила другая.

Увы, Гэвин не успел дослушать эту увлекательную беседу, потому что их с Джонсоном спалил охранник. Прогульщиц отправили на урок, а вышедший следом директор Валкид отказался давать комментарии, попросил покинуть территорию учебного заведения и возвращаться лишь с официальными бумагами. Но и этого вполне хватило: девочки говорили так легко и обыденно. Эти «отработки» точно начались не вчера.

«Преступники должны сидеть в тюрьме», — раз за разом повторял Гэвин в уме, как можно глубже запихивая мысли о справедливом возмездии.

— Рид, подкинешь меня на конференцию? — Они не были ни друзьями, ни напарниками. Но общее расследование сделало их чуть больше, чем просто знакомые. У такого человека чуть позже можно было бы попросить ответную услугу.

— Ты выступишь? — Гэвин приподнял брови и выкинул сигарету на обочину. Они припарковались недалеко от школы и решили устроить перекур, прежде чем отправиться дальше.

— Нет, там будет Беккер, но начальство обязывает. — Даже когда Джонсон был недоволен, его лицо оставалось приветливым, почти неестественным. Только пухлые щёки чуть больше надувались от напряжения.

— Я тебе не такси, будешь должен.

— Как скажешь. — Докурив, Джонсон примирительно поднял руки и снова сел сзади.

Приехав, они прошмыгнули через вход для персонала, устроились в смежном помещении, спрятанном от любопытных глаз, и всё прекрасно слышали. Беккер держался молодцом: говорил много, а информации давал мало. Всё по заветам агентуры.

— Был бы здесь Ричард, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, заложив руки за голову, — им бы всем пришла смс-ка вроде «чушь».

— Мне больше нравится версия Гая Ричи, — вставил свои два цента Джонсон, сидящий в соседнем кресле и нервно постукивающий по подлокотнику.

Перестав слушать Беккера, они начали спорить, чья экранизация была лучше. Так, слово за слово, Гэвин оказался вечером в баре вместе с Джонсоном недалеко от мастерской. Рабочий день закончился, а звонка от Киберлайф всё не было. Приглушённая музыка, столики из тёмного дерева, трансляция матча по футболу и разговоры о кинематографе — это позволяло отвлечься совсем ненадолго.

— Рид, чего задумался? — Джонсон тронул его локтём и снова опёрся на барную стойку.

— Не твоё, блять, дело, — огрызнулся Гэвин. Он весь извёлся и не выпускал из рук телефон.

— Результаты от коронеров будут завтра. Ещё текилы?

Гэвин кивнул. Он и так решил, что поедет домой на такси.

Разговор вернулся к кино. Четыре шота спустя Джонсон признался, что он фанат старых мелодрам. Гэвин даже ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу: виной был не только алкоголь, но и то, что мужика с такими специфическими вкусами и так жизнь наказала.

К их компании присоединился какой-то знакомый с работы Джонсона. Тот увлёкся разговором и только кивнул головой, когда получивший сообщение Гэвин засобирался в мастерскую.

При встрече с Ричардом он потыкал в повреждённые конечности пальцами и задал несколько контрольных вопросов, убедившись, что перед ним действительно его напарник. Техники не солгали. Помимо первоклассного ремонта Ричарду выдали новую форму, поэтому ничего не напоминало об утреннем ранении. Гэвин проводил его до беспилотного такси и только внутри авто расслабился и прижался к тёплому боку, облегчённо выдохнув. Они молчали до самого дома. Но стоило переступить порог, как Ричард придержал его у дверей.

— Ты пьян, — сказал он как будто разочарованно.

Гэвин лишь плечами пожал, он не планировал скрываться. Пусть с его стороны это было малодушно, но алкоголь хоть немного притупил волнение за чью-то пластиковую задницу.

— Коннор прислал сообщение. — Голос Ричарда переменился, стал более тихим. — Та AP700 была перепрограммирована и заражена. Если бы она попыталась присоединиться ко мне, то не смогла бы взломать систему, но вирус дал бы достаточную нагрузку на процессор.

— Проще, — буркнул Гэвин, сняв верхнюю одежду, — а то я сам нагрузился.

Его настораживало лёгкое волнение Ричарда, хоть диод на виске и горел голубым. Он хмурился и вновь заговорил, лишь когда они поднялись в комнату Гэвина.

— Если бы она успела, система охлаждения…

— Ричард, — более строгая интонация дала понять, что это всё ещё не «коротко и по делу».

Губы дрогнули, как будто Ричард хотел улыбнуться, но не смог.

— Я бы воспламенился прямо на твоих глазах. — Гэвин поднял на него ошарашенный взгляд и, кажется, мигом протрезвел. — Твоя импульсивность спасла меня.

Ричард сам его обнял: подошёл ближе и опустил ладони на спину, прижимаясь всем телом. За время, проведённое вместе, Гэвин почти привык и к таким нежностям, и к поочерёдному прикрыванию спин друг друга — это становилось чем-то пугающе постоянным. Он уткнулся в шею, спрятанную под высоким воротником.

— И я требую особой благодарности, — выдохнул Гэвин со смешком. Он приподнялся на носках и, обняв Ричарда за шею, соединил их губы, целуя медленно и вдумчиво, почти лениво. Они простояли так довольно долго, поэтому Гэвин не сразу сориентировался, когда Ричард продолжил диалог.

— Что ж. — Он отстранился, решительно направившись к шкафу. — Я хотел приберечь это на четырнадцатое февраля, но раз ты настаиваешь.

Ричард протянул Гэвину тёмно-зелёную коробку. Тот принял её и нетерпеливо заглянул внутрь. Портупея из чёрной кожи соединялась металлическим кольцом с широким ошейником. Гэвин шумно сглотнул. Для лимитированной коллекции от Бэд Дрэгон они ещё не созрели, однако уже много чего приобрели в том самом секс-шопе и успели попробовать немало моделей из специального раздела, который удивил своим разнообразием. Но вот такое в их списке отсутствовало, хотя Ричарду доставляло особое удовольствие доводить Гэвина до полуобморочного состояния, как и смущать.

— Меня обеспокоил тот факт, что ты так быстро кончил, когда я придержал тебя за шею в позе…

— Я помню, — перебил его Гэвин. Кончики ушей жгло.

— Ты стесняешься? — В интонациях Ричарда отчётливо звучало самодовольство. — Лёгкая форма садомазохизма присуща семидесяти трём процентам людей, работающих в военной сфере и смежных специальностях.

Остатки алкоголя подкинули в мозг картинку, как одетый в кожу Хэнк держал на поводке Коннора в наморднике.

— Да пошёл ты! — рассмеялся в голос Гэвин. — Весь настрой сбил.

— Тогда опробуем завтра, — послушно согласился Ричард и забрал из его рук коробку. — Как тебе идея сходить в душ?

Гэвин кивнул. Вернувшись в комнату, он лёг в их кровать и обнял уже лежавшего под одеялом Ричарда, положив голову тому на грудь. Под ухом насос мерно перекачивал тириум, и Гэвин сам не заметил, как уснул.

Рано утром позвонила Тина.

— Привет, — бодро поздоровалась она. — Как ваше ничего?

Что-то невнятно пробурчав в подушку, Гэвин выслушал всю историю задержания одного из близнецов — Эллиот был у них, поздравил подругу и отключился, собираясь проспать ещё часа два, не меньше. Но как и каждое утро до этого он почувствовал на себе ладони Ричарда, который будил его лёгким массажем.

— Хотя бы час…

— Гэвин, Джонсон прислал результаты от коронеров. Нам пора.

Препираться было бессмысленно. Ничего, он потом стребует компенсацию за столь ранний подъём.

В следующие дней двадцать обнаружили ещё несколько трупов. И ни одной новой зацепки, словно они охотились за призраком с ножом. Профайлер мало чем помог, на вырисовывающийся психологический портрет натягивался даже Джонсон. Гэвин занимался и другими расследованиями, но собственная беспомощность назойливо свербила в подкорке. СМИ с ума сошли от информации, что все жертвы подозревались в педофилии. После обнародования этого факта ни одного случая изнасилования не было зафиксировано. Гэвин старался держаться за это дело, но всё чаще задумывался, а стоило ли продолжать? Они с Ричардом ловили настоящих психов, вырезающих людей и андроидов ради забавы или денег.

А потом в центральном парке обнаружился Филипп Лей, и всё изменилось.

— Гэвин, взгляни на это. — Джонсон указал на какое-то грязное пятно на выбритой щеке мужчины средних лет.

Они с Ричардом только прибыли, и последний завис, сканируя местность. Гэвин присел на корточки, всматриваясь во влажный след, и принюхался — едва уловимо пахло ягодами.

— Что за хрень? — Когда коронер взял пробу, Гэвин мазнул пятно и растёр в пальцах вязкую субстанцию с вкраплениями. Скользило слишком хорошо, невзирая на мелкие частички.

Он поднялся и показал руку Ричарду.

— Вперёд, жестянка. — Тот понял всё чересчур буквально и вместо того, чтобы нагибаться за ещё одним образцом просто взял пальцы Гэвина в рот.

Ох, блять.

— Ты чего творишь? — прошипел Гэвин вполголоса.

Джонсон, присвистнув, отвернулся. Остальной команде было же не до них. 

— Делаю анализ, — холодно ответил Ричард, держа пальцы возле губ и обдавая их ровным искусственным дыханием. — Это следы пороха и клубничной смазки на водной основе.

— Он ей ствол, что ли, полировал? — фыркнул Гэвин, вытирая руку о штанину.

— Детектив Рид, уточните, пожалуйста, какой ствол вы имеете в виду. Моя программа распознавания эвфемизмов сбоит.

Да всё этот паршивец знал. Над распознаванием сарказма они знатно поработали.

— Филипп Лей, тридцать девять лет, в разводе, есть взрослая дочь, должность — клерк в транспортной компании. Три года назад привлекался за бытовое насилие, — продолжил Ричард. — После выстрела след на его щеке остался бы более смазанный. На кожу, возможно, откуда-то капнуло. Мне необходимо больше времени на анализ.

Пока Ричард это делал, Джонсон в задумчивости почесал затылок:

— Может, он хотел надругаться над телом?

— И обеспечить ему максимум комфорта? Или наш маньяк — некрофил? — скептически заметил Гэвин. — Ну что там, Девятка?

— Умышленно или нет, след нанесли уже после. Я также нашёл нужную компанию — Лайнфир. Они сняли эту смазку с производства два года назад.

— Больше ничего необычного? — уточнил Джонсон.

— Нет.

На этом они и распрощались.

Пока Ричард собирал максимум информации на Лайнфир, Гэвин подшил к делу новую жертву. Отчёты пришлось отложить в сторону, когда в Департамент ворвалась Одри Лей, с порога изъявив желание подтвердить личность убитого.

— Он казался мне таким добрым и заботливым, — запричитала молодая женщина, сев рядом со столом Гэвина, и откинула белые кудри со лба. — Но когда у нас появилась дочь, я стала уделять ей больше внимания. И Филипп как с цепи сорвался. Я писала заявления и пыталась уйти. Да только он каждый раз умолял этого не делать. Обещал, что исправится. А потом... Потом я вернулась раньше от подруги и увидела как он. Он. — Она спрятала лицо в ладонях и заплакала. — Так этой сволочи и надо!

Гэвин уже выслушал уйму таких признаний. Он был вынужден цепляться за любые улики, неизменно выслушивая, как люди радовались чужой смерти, будто она стала избавлением от того позора, что они несли в себе. Увы, иногда сторона закона была не особо справедливой.

— Стейси проходит психологическую реабилитацию. Я не могла пойти в полицию, понимаете?

Значит, насиловал дочь и угрожал бывшей жене.

«Твою мать», — выругался про себя Гэвин, но не изменился в лице. Когда все необходимые процедуры с миссис Лей были проведены, они распрощались, а на терминал перекочевала вся нарытая информация о Лайнфир. Они с Ричардом уже хотели приступить к изучению, как позвонил Джонсон, попросив выйти напарников на перекур.

— Что-то по нашему делу? — Гэвин стрельнул сигарету из любезно предложенной пачки и обхватил фильтр губами. Щёлкнула зажигалка.

— Нет. — Джонсон прикусил щёку изнутри. — Я хотел узнать у тебя, Рид, сможешь ли ты отпустить Ричарда на некоторое время?

— Ты о чём?

Он кратко и довольно туманно изложил суть дела, в котором требовалась помощь. Стоящий рядом Ричард молчал, словно всё это уже слышал, и смотрел только на Гэвина.

— Извини, приятель, начальство просило только андроида. Хотят убедиться, что вложения будут того стоить. А вообще у нас там правда тупик. — Джонсон улыбнулся во все тридцать два. — Ричард бы нас очень выручил.

— А че ты у меня спрашиваешь? — Гэвин судорожно затянулся и сплюнул на асфальт. — Я ему не мамочка.

— Так вы не против, детектив Рид? — наконец подал голос Ричард.

— Хочешь якшаться с федералами, пожалуйста.

— Ваша речь с негативной окраской, и я бы…

— Так, хорош, — остановил его Гэвин, затушил сигарету о стену и выкинул её в урну. — Сам хочешь?

Задумчивое выражение лица Ричарда было как никогда красноречивым. Диод на секунду мигнул жёлтым.

— Это был бы довольно интересный опыт.

— Тогда вали.

Гэвин вернулся в Департамент, ни разу не посмотрев назад. В конце концов Джонсон же Ричарда не под венец тащил. А с делами Гэвин и без них справится. Он снова уткнулся в терминал. Лайнфир выпускала дешёвую продукцию. Такое после распродаж не валялось на полках, сохранилось бы разве что на складе или в местах, где стоило непомерно дорого. Гэвин прокрутился в кресле, и взгляд упал на стол Коллинза, а именно — на буклет гостиницы где-то на берегу моря. Ха. Гэвин накинул куртку, поплотнее замотался в шарф и сам доехал до ближайшего мотеля в пригороде. Бинго. Нужная этикетка на бледно-розовом флакончике глянцево переливалась под стеклом уличного автомата с гондонами и линзами.

Гэвин показал охраннику парковки значок и попросил доступ к записям за последний месяц. Он хотел посмотреть их на месте в быстрой перемотке, но решил сначала собрать как можно больше материала, а потом показать напарнику для распознания лиц. Гэвин забил в телефон все адреса мотелей по периметру города и помимо основных дел в участке методично посещал один за другим, копируя записи.

Несомненно, ФБР в качестве должников его устраивало, даже Джеффри одобрил инициативу, но приходилось гасить необоснованную ревность. Они с Ричардом виделись вечером. Пару ночей тот вообще ограничился только сообщениями, и Гэвин, закинувшись снотворным, спал в обнимку с Самантой.

Меж тем архив видеозаписей полнился. Гэвину оставалось посетить ещё два места. В первом всё прошло гладко, его даже угостили кофе. А во втором его встретил очередной охранник-андроид, который был уже не столь любезен. Но после звонка начальству Гэвин получил доступ к камерам, выходящим к автомату на улице. Процесс копирования минул пятьдесят процентов, когда за спиной скрипнула дверь. Наверно, это вернулся тот самый андроид, который отошёл проверить документы у клининговой компании.

— Я ещё не закончил, — бросил Гэвин раздражённо, не повернув головы. 

Он не успел додумать мысль о недружелюбных девиантах. Затылок обожгло болью, и сознание ускользнуло во тьму.


	8. Chapter 8

Осознание, где Гэвин находился, ещё не пришло. Всё возвращалось постепенно: звуки — завывание сквозняка над головой и собственное шумное дыхание, запахи — сырость и древесина, зрение — абсолютная чернота из-за плотной повязки на глазах. Тело ломило от неудобной позы, руки и ноги были привязаны к жёсткому стулу. И довольно крепко. Гэвин подвигал конечностями, пытаясь ослабить узлы, и замер, услышав за спиной чёткий мужской голос:

— Не дёргайся.

От резкого поворота головой стрельнуло в висках, но из-за повязки было невозможно что-либо увидеть.

— Кто ты? — раздражённо бросил Гэвин, прокашлявшись.

В последнее время он всё чаще думал на Джонсона. Тот так и не поговорил с Николь, изворачивался, чтобы не светиться в деле, да и вызвался на расследование сам. Но голос оказался совершенно другим — более низким и грубым.

— Ты знаешь, Гэвин. — Холодная усмешка щекотала нервы. — Ты со своей переносной лабораторией в обтягивающих брюках мне совсем ни к чему.

Гэвин не был андроидом, голос не запишется в памяти, чтобы пробить по базам ФБР на соответствие, поэтому пришлось идти в наступление в надежде на чужую оговорку.

— Засматриваешься на моего андроида, ведроёб? — рыкнул он. — Ты поищи получше, может, кто другой на твою сдобренную клубничной смазкой задницу позарится.

— Я знал, что ты поведёшься, ведь сам был таким же, Гэвин Рид. — Мужчина коротко рассмеялся.

От этих слов передёрнуло, а внутренности разом выстудило: Гэвин чуть не оставил дело, потому что всё чаще его посещала крамольная мысль — надо ли ловить такого убийцу?

— Горячим красавчиком с лёгкой небритостью? — уточнил он, возвращая самообладание.

— Нет, — ответили ему с некоторой долей мягкости. — Амбициозным мудозвоном с херовым чувством юмора.

— Эй!

Повисшее молчание стекало в онемевшие пальцы мелкой дрожью. Когда-нибудь Гэвину должно было не повезти после очередного похищения. Это и не самый обычный преступник — не так обидно, конечно. Однако где-то там в офисе ФБР сидел Ричард. И хрена с два Гэвин оставит его Джонсону.

— И ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы поздороваться и убить? — Дерзость в тоне росла пропорционально напряжению, сковывающему тело.

— Нет, чтобы поговорить.

— Давай без этой части, где злодей изливает душу, — простонал Гэвин. — Срал я на неё.

Смешок едва удалось разобрать.

— Мы поговорим о тех, кого вы ещё не нашли.

— И почему я вообще должен тебя слушать?

— Потому что тебе интересно, — снисходительно сказал голос. — Потому что я отвечу на вопросы, удовлетворив твоё любопытство.

— Так просто? — Гэвин наконец обуздал эмоции и расслабился. У него созрел план.

— Я не трогаю невиновных. Только тех, кого обошло стороной правосудие. Серджио Нери, Линден Вилис, Тори Нельсон.

Под перечисление примерного количества жертв, способов насилия и пыток Гэвин разминал стопы. Его уже было не удивить красочными зверствами, но от того, как спокойно мужчина об этом рассказывал, першило в горле. Собственное безразличие к убитым поражало и пугало одновременно; Гэвин раньше толком не понимал, что не просто рад их судьбе, а во многом вполне согласен с человеком за своей спиной.

— Я вам не мешаю, наоборот. В самом Департаменте всё чисто, я проверил, так что за коллег не волнуйся.

— Почему нож? — Гэвин выпрямился, насколько смог. Теперь тело слушалось его лучше — настало время попробовать повторить старый трюк со стулом.

— Пистолет — слишком быстрая смерть. И шумная.

Шанс, что сейчас пистолет был при нём, снизился. Обычно такие самодовольные задницы, помешанные на контроле, и так обладали поразительной беспечностью.

— Тебе в кайф, когда они верещат?

— Это не сотая доля мук их жертв, — осадил его голос. — Отойди от дела. ФБР вскоре признает расследование неэффективным и оставит меня в покое.

— Значит, ты всё-таки агент. — Гэвин попытал удачу и не прогадал.

Мужчина продолжил грубее:

— А если бы в своё время малышку Мэри зажали в подворотне?

— Захлопнись.

Было бы странно, если бы не прошарили информацию о нём самом. Внутри всё перевернулось. Одна часть Гэвина исходила желчью, вторая — анализировала по максимуму: переход на личности, следовательно, пострадавший — близкий. Они вместе с Ричардом утонут в этом дерьме по самую макушку, но найдут совпадения. Только бы выбраться.

— Представь её дрожащее тело, слёзы. Как она все эти годы жила бы, зная, что насильник всё ещё на свободе.

— Заткнись, мразь!

Больше терпеть Гэвин не смог: упёрся носками в пол и резко приподнялся вместе со стулом так, чтобы упасть и сломать дерево. Но чужие руки, едва задев плечи, мгновенно удержали спинку и не дали освободиться. Ножки глухо стукнулись о пол, а голос разочарованно протянул:

— Я ведь предупреждал.

Укол в шею оказался полной неожиданностью.

— Сука! — зло выдохнул Гэвин, дёрнувшись в сторону, но было уже поздно. — Что это за дрянь? Отсоси обратно!

— Свои сексуальные фантазии оставь для пластикового друга. — Прохладная кожа легла именно на то место, откуда начал распространяться жар, и пальцы погладили шею. — Тебе понравится, Гэвин. Жаль, на утро ты мало что вспомнишь.

Он и не надеялся, что его так просто отпустят. Но возле уха пиликнуло.

— Мне пора, — без удовольствия констатировал голос и вновь стал вкрадчивым и спокойным. — Брось это дело, Гэвин. Иначе в следующий раз я нарушу своё правило. Мне бы этого очень не хотелось.

Спину обдало холодом, и послышался лязг металлической двери. По коже пробежали мурашки, а потом Гэвин содрогнулся всем телом. Чем бы дрянь не являлась, действовала она быстро. Попытка успокоиться только всё усугубила: расслабленные конечности прострелило судорогой, чувство беспомощности усилилось, а где-то поблизости замаячила паника, готовая в любую секунду обрушиться неподъёмной тяжестью.

Вновь грохнула дверь.

— Кто? — рявкнул Гэвин, стараясь не думать, что преступник решил всё-таки не оставлять его в живых. — Завязывай с этим дерьмом, сучара.

— Может, мне вас так и оставить? — спросили с лёгкой иронией.

От знакомого голоса должно было стать легче, но из горла вырвался звук, больше похожий на скулёж. Сердце, скованное беспричинным страхом, пропустило удар. Что вообще происходило? Состояние как на грани истерики.

— Простите, Гэвин, — беспокойно проговорил Ричард и первым делом снял с его глаз повязку. Пришлось проморгаться, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому свету — подвальное помещение пустовало, на обшарпанных стенах кое-где выступила вода. — Я развяжу вас, и мы поедем…

— В участок. — Гэвин не сдержал стона, когда его конечности освободили. — И достань базу. Сотрудников.

— Какую базу? — Ричард помог ему подняться.

— ФБР.

— Вы просите взломать засекреченную базу правительственной организации?

— Ты сам заливал про «всё для расследования».

— А вы, оказывается, слушаете меня.

Сбросив его руки, Гэвин попытался идти сам, но ноги подкосились, и он упал прямо в объятья Ричарда и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Глаза защипало, а щекам стало щекотно.

— Вы плачете. — К удивлённому голосу добавились мягкие прикосновения к лицу. Ричард приподнял его голову за подбородок и коротко прикоснулся к шее губами. В том самом месте. Всего на секунду, но стало легче.

Колени затряслись, и Гэвин уже без всякого стеснения навалился на Ричарда всем телом.

— Это седативное с наркотиком. Доза не смертельная, — пояснил тот бесцветным тоном. — Перчатки не оставили никаких следов. — Ричард накрыл место ладонью и погладил так, словно хотел стереть чужое прикосновение. Гэвину становилось хуже с каждой секундой, его буквально ломало. — И, судя по вашему состоянию, вы не сможете идти сами.

Ричард стиснул подрагивающие плечи и наклонился, чтобы подхватить Гэвина под коленями. Тот вяло посопротивлялся, но в итоге оказался прижат к груди. На границе сознания были слышны голоса. Очередной глюк? Нет. Вдалеке стояли несколько полицейских машин с работающими мигалками и переговаривающиеся между собой офицеры. На лицо капал дождь. Когда они с Ричардом успели оказаться на улице? Тело Гэвина одеревенело, и это истолковали по-своему — его поставили на рыхлую влажную землю, спасая остатки гордости. Сотрудники Департамента тут же обступили их. Коллинз, Уилсон, даже Хэнк со своим ручным андроидом были здесь. Джонсон держался чуть в стороне, опираясь на чью-то машину.

— У детектива Рида интоксикация, — сказал Ричард, закинув его руку к себе на плечо. — Я сам доставлю его в больницу.

— Нет! — гаркнул Гэвин и едва удержал очередной недостойный звук.

Его одарили странным взглядом, но Ричард так ничего и не сказал, обратившись к рядом стоящему Коннору:

— Просканируешь территорию?

— Конечно.

— Копыта не откинет? — с сомнением протянул Хэнк. Его седые влажные волосы свисали сосульками, и Гэвин вдруг представил на нём золотую корону с огромными рубинами и рядом пингвина в костюме Коннора.

Отлично, а вот это точно уже галлюцинации. Гэвин крепко зажмурился.

— Не раньше тебя, старик, — фыркнул он, подавив нервный смешок, и окружающие разом выдохнули, как будто оценили состояние по способности огрызаться как херово-удовлетворительное.

В этот момент подъехало беспилотное такси, к которому Ричард повёл Гэвина. В спину донеслось почти весёлое:

— Имя хоть и девчачье, а клюнули на тебя, красавчик.

Даже не оборачиваясь, Гэвин показал Джонсону средний палец и скрылся в машине.

Дорога домой показалась вечностью. Ричард гладил Гэвина по волосам и спине, непонятно, кого успокаивая больше. Тот изредка всхлипывал, но состояние не ухудшалось, оставаясь стабильно отвратительным.

— Зачем тебе это? — Хотя бы язык всё ещё неплохо слушался.

— Я твой напарник, Гэвин, — сказал Ричард твёрдо. В полумраке салона его глаза подсвечивались изнутри как у Котобуса. Глюки становились всё страннее. — Ты некоторое время находился в плену. Оставлять тебя одного нецелесообразно. Капитан Фаулер уже проинформирован, у нас два выходных дня.

— Нет. Зачем тебе _я_?

— Отвечу, когда тебе станет лучше.

Когда они приехали, Ричард вновь взял Гэвина на руки. Тот смирился с таким положением, но разум подкинул пару ярких картинок, где они оба были одеты как диснеевские принцы. Надо продать студии сюжет. Борцы за права андроидов будут визжать как сучки от восторга. Гэвин начал в уме перечислять всех персонажей, которых помнил, сравнивая судьбы со своей собственной. Он бы точно стал Авророй — так велико было желание проспать ближайшую вечность. С другой стороны — Покахонтас. Горячая штучка, прямо как он сам.

Тем временем Ричард уложил его в кровать и частично раздел. Гэвина знобило до трясучки, тошнота усилилась. Он точно блевал, но не запомнил подробностей и вообще мало осознавал себя. Только раз в голове прояснилось, когда окутывающее его тепло ушло, Гэвин всеми конечностями вцепился в Ричарда, не позволив тому и дёрнуться.

— Куда ты?!

— Тебе нужно поспать. — Его попытались мягко отстранить, уложив обратно на кровать, но Гэвин против воли всхлипнул.

— Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Ричард, только не уходи. — Он был так жалок и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лихорадочные мысли крутились вокруг собственной слабости, беспомощности.

— Я не оставлю тебя, спи, — после долгого молчания произнёс Ричард и вернулся на место.

Ночь прошла в агонии. Гэвин периодически выплывал из жаркого марева бреда и тут же нырял в него обратно. Он то куда-то бежал, то проваливался в сон. Ричард был поблизости, даже когда Гэвин не ощущал его физически. Это успокаивало на каком-то глубинном уровне. А к утру стало гораздо легче, почти нормально.

К обеду Гэвин проснулся от дикого сушняка. Голова раскалывалась, но здравость рассудка вернулась в полном объёме, хотя провалы в памяти откровенно напрягали.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил сидящий рядом Ричард, положив прохладную ладонь ему на лоб.

— Будто кактусом в рот выебали, — прохрипел в ответ Гэвин, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Он лежал в одних трусах, но ему всё равно было жарко.

— Ты говоришь на основе личного опыта? — Почти с испугом.

— Съеби. И без тебя хуёво.

И Ричард действительно ушёл. Но лишь за тем, чтобы принести стакан воды, который Гэвин жадно осушил в несколько глотков.

— Ещё, — сказал он, вытерев потрескавшиеся губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Когда Ричард вернулся ещё с одним, Гэвин выпил до дна и тот. Почесал горло, на котором, наверное, и следа укола уже не осталось.

— Для полного вывода препарата потребуется несколько дней.

— Что это было?

— Полагаю, экспериментальный образец неизвестного психостимулятора, который вызвал у тебя стимуляторный психоз. — Ричард вновь сел рядом, положив руки на собственные колени и сжимая ткань штанов. — Только индивидуальная непереносимость одного из растительных компонентов ухудшила ситуацию. Однако у тебя крепкий организм, который справился самостоятельно. Но я всё ещё настоятельно рекомендую обратиться в больницу.

Последнюю реплику Гэвин проигнорировал.

— А где..? — Он неопределённо махнул рукой. Его же тошнило, да? Скорее всего, одним лишь чудом не выблевал внутренности.

— Я всё убрал.

— У меня теперь есть горничная-андроид? — поморщился Гэвин.

— Ты кричал и бредил. — Ну да, таким Бриду только пугать. — Я дал тебе диазепам. Сейчас температура тела, кровяное давление и частота сердечных сокращений на приемлемом уровне. Тебе нужно отдыхать и пить больше воды.

Перевернувшись на живот, Гэвин спрятал лицо в подушке и простонал в неё:

— Нянька больше не нужна, вали в участок за информацией. — Ему всё ещё было плохо. Но теперь в большей мере психологически.

— Ты испытываешь боль и эмоционально подавлен, поэтому я не намерен никуда уходить. — Ричард положил ему на спину руку, как бы подтверждая собственные слова. — Хочешь поговорить о том, что случилось в подвале?

Как объяснить истинную причину нервяка, да и нужно ли вообще? Теперь, когда мозги не плавились от неизвестной дряни, Гэвин не был уверен, что сможет посмотреть Ричарду в глаза как раньше — прямо, с верой в собственные идеалы. Не от стыда за проявленную слабость или сам факт похищения — его подкосил шанс стать таким же. Убивать мудаков, чувствуя себя _правильно_. Он уже получал дисциплинарные взыскания за избиение подозреваемых.

— Или хочешь сразу посмотреть базу ФБР? — вывел его из размышлений Ричард.

Гэвин замер, на секунду перестав дышать. Он повернул голову и неосознанно прикусил губу.

— Я вижу твой интерес и нежелание признать это. — Ричард аккуратно развернул его за плечо, вынудив лечь на спину. — Гэвин, посмотри на меня. — В его глазах не было ни осуждения, ни раздражения. Разве что… беспокойство? — Ты не похож на него. — Слова были тяжелы и лишены эмоций. Вместе с ними что-то с хрустом встало на место. По телу пробежала лёгкая дрожь — явно остаточное действие препарата.

— Ладно, давай, пока федералы не пришли по наши души, — согласился Гэвин. Ричард посмотрел на него как на призрака, которого не брали навороченные анализаторы. — Что?

— Ничего.

В узкую щель приоткрытой двери просунулась рыжая мордочка.

— А вот и соучастница, — слабо улыбнулся Гэвин, позволил Саманте устроиться у него под боком и, подоткнув под спину подушку, развернулся к Ричарду. — Федерал, у него был довольно низкий голос. Ищи жертв-сестёр от троюродных до родных, потому что он провёл аналогию с моей двоюродной.

— Ещё что-нибудь?

— Да, добавь экс-агентов и прогони сначала по этим параметрам. Там посмотрим.

Одной рукой Гэвин почёсывал урчащую Саманту за ушами, второй держал планшет со списком сотрудников. Вскоре им позвонил Джонсон, пригрозив, что в следующий раз он их задницы прикрывать не станет. И они могли бы попросить доступ у него. Ричард извинился абсолютно неискренне, а Гэвин ласково послал ФБР в зад, посоветовав улучшить протоколы защиты, и отключился.

— Слишком глубоко копнул?

— Они отследили нас скорее по нагрузке на сервер, — ответил Ричард. — Я поторопился. Надо было заняться взломом ещё ночью, тогда бы они даже не заметили.

— Да и пофиг, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Что по месту?

— Переезды, командировки, отдых за границей.

— Берём всех. Расширь радиус до двух городов. Есть те, кто не пользуется электронными счетами?

Ричард ненадолго замолчал, его диод лихорадочно мигал жёлтым.

— Трое.

— Начнём с них, но что-то мне подсказывает, что он бы так не подставился.

— Я по возможности исключу как можно больше кандидатов. — Ричард вплёл пальцы в волосы Гэвина и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

— Больше ничего не хочешь проанализировать? — спросил тот, приподняв бровь и стрельнув взглядом на губы.

— Я замеряю температуру и без физического контакта. — На лице Ричарда мелькнула тень улыбки. — Тебе нужно поспать. Я буду здесь.

Гэвина укрыли одеялом, и Саманта перебралась к нему на ноги. От такой грелки только потом обливаться, но живое тепло приятно успокаивало. И Гэвин заснул в рекордные сроки.

На следующий день тело пело от переполнявшей его энергии. Почти получилось слинять на утреннюю пробежку, но Ричард был непреклонен. Тогда Гэвин решил зайти под другим углом и после сытного завтрака в постель, решительно затащил в неё личного надсмотрщика. От настойчивых поцелуев никто не отказался, но, как только руки полезли под резинку штанов, Ричард отстранился.

— Тебе назначен постельный режим, — сказал он строго.

— Не вижу несоответствий, — хмыкнул Гэвин, осмотревшись. Хотелось вновь почувствовать своё тело, хотелось движения. Ричарда тоже хотелось.

— И отсутствие физических нагрузок.

— Тогда тебе придётся сделать всё самому. — Футболка полетела на пол. Гэвин лёг на подушки, взял руки Ричарда в свои и провёл ими по собственной груди, прогнувшись в спине. — Только без нежностей, — прошептал он с придыханием.

— Если хорошо попросишь, — сдался под его напором Ричард.

Гэвин умел быть чертовски убедительным.

Следующие дни были действительно хороши. Они с Ричардом тщательно прошлись по базе и в конце концов обнаружили нестыковку, которая привела их к Алексу Пиму, бывшему агенту ФБР, проживающему в Детройте. Его резервные счета оставались нетронутыми, а по активным электронная оплата по факту осуществлялась другим человеком. Пока этого было недостаточно для задержания, хотя в параметры он вписывался идеально, мотив тоже имелся. Тогда они с помощью федералов раздобыли запись голоса, и всё подтвердилось.

— Такой хороший мужик, — покачал головой Джонсон, когда они втроём устроились в переговорной, чтобы обсудить план по задержанию. Небольшое помещение освещала пара ламп и огромный экран на стене, куда спроецировали основные улики по делу.

— Знакомый? — Гэвин откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову.

— Соседние кабинеты. Он из миграционной безопасности. — Джонсон грустно усмехнулся. — Пили с одной кофемашины.

— Вы общались? — нейтрально спросил сидящий через стул от Гэвина Ричард. Он перебирал пальцами натянутый между ними шнурок, как делал каждый раз перед диагностикой систем.

— Бывало. Алекс сначала написал по собственному, а потом наши подсуетились с досрочной пенсией. Он по молодости вообще в школе работал, да и с психологическими тестами у нас строго. Но я не знал, что с его сестрой _так_.

Двенадцатилетнюю Рэйчел изнасиловал некий Лукас Мёрфи. Алекс поймал его за пару дней, засадил в тюрьму, вот только хитрый ушлёпок был при деньгах и, судя по фото, весьма смазлив. Нашёл себе крышу, прекрасно отбывая срок в комфортных условиях. Он страдал сахарным диабетом, поэтому адвокат подсуетился и спас его от химической кастрации. Примерно год спустя Рэйчел покончила с собой, а ещё через пару месяцев Алекс подал в отставку. Кроме сестры у него больше не было близких родственников. Неудивительно, что на фоне этого съехала крыша.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Алекса нашли по спутниковым системам. Погода стояла ясная, но ветреная, поэтому на секунду спавшего с головы капюшона хватило, чтобы отправиться на задержание. Ветхий трёхэтажный дом на окраине был идеальным убежищем. Группа захвата окружила его, Ричард остался сторожить чёрный ход, а Гэвин с Джонсоном отправились внутрь с другими агентами. Свет ни в комнатах, ни в коридоре не горел. Они включили тактические фонари — установленные и ручные — и разделились. Джонсон спустился в подвал, остальные рассредоточились по этажам. Интуиция потянула Гэвина на чердак.

Алекс словно ждал именно его: он стоял рядом с заколоченным окном, направив пистолет на дверь.

— Давно не виделись, — окликнул его Гэвин. — Как досрочная пенсия?

— Не скучаю, — меланхолично ответил тот.

— И нам не даёшь.

— Как самочувствие?

— Твоими молитвами, — бросил Гэвин с усмешкой. Он не держал обиду за отвратительную ночь, всё-таки это вывело на Алекса.

Они стояли друг перед другом, практически не двигаясь. Глок против Беретты.

— Я не убиваю невиновных. — Тёмные волосы упали на лоб Алекса, когда он наклонил голову. Его тонкие губы сжались, превратившись в линию.

— Тогда опусти оружие, — посоветовал Гэвин.

— Я ведь предупреждал. — Алекс посмотрел на него как на предателя.

— Ты мне статистику портил. 

— Гэвин, ты же знаешь все истории. Присоединяйся ко мне.

Искренний тон находил отклик где-то глубоко внутри. Вот только у Гэвина было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать. Пусть пришлось отпустить Конте, пусть он сам косячил, а Алекс делал вроде хорошее дело, но должен был оказаться за решёткой. Гэвин больше не сомневался в полезности собственной работы.

— Пойдём со мной.

— Куда, Алекс? Ты окружён.

— Не важно. Бывших федералов не бывает, я обещаю, мы выйдем. — Голос стал твёрже. — И вместе очистим этот город.

— Ага, а потом случайно прихлопнем парня, на которого наговорили, чтобы получить бабла или сместить с должности. Ты ведь не остановишься. Рано или поздно виновные закончатся. И что тогда? Пойдёшь на поводу у слухов?

«Ты не похож на него», — повторялось в мозгу, вселяя в Гэвина всё больше уверенности в собственных словах.

— Нет, Алекс. Если тебе не хватило яиц продолжить работу в ФБР, ловя извращенцев официально, то нам не по пути. — На лестнице послышались шаги, но он не спешил звать на помощь. — Это я охуенный детектив, а ты поехавший на мести убийца. И ты арестован!

Против ожиданий это не рассердило Алекса. Тот, подумав, опустил пистолет на пол и оттолкнул его ногой. Подняв руки, он направился к Гэвину.

— Ты ведь понимаешь меня.

— Поэтому так будет лучше.

Алекс специально двигался медленно и только у самой двери резко подскочил к Гэвину, который был к этому готов и, вывернувшись, зарядил прикладом тому по голове. Только тогда он вызвал подмогу, но задержание произвёл сам. Агенты настороженно поглядывали в его сторону, предпочитая не вмешиваться, и связались с оцеплением по рации.

В Департаменте Алекс вёл себя спокойно. После предоставленных против него улик, найденных в доме, он показал, где искать оставшиеся тела, и рассказал о будущих жертвах, которых обещали проверить. Джеффри был в восторге и на радостях дал Гэвину десять дней отпуска. Дело закрыли, но общение с одним определённым федералом на этом не закончилось. Они встретились с ним без Ричарда в баре около той самой мастерской Киберлайф.

— Я тоже отдыхать, — похвастался Джонсон, показав пару фотографий домика в горах. — Но ты меня не за этим позвал. Так?

Гэвин кивнул, только разговор начинать не спешил. Уже после того, как они накатили за удачное задержание, он напомнил о работе Ричарда в их отделе и попросил об одолжении. Тюрьма для таких, как Алекс, — последний приют.

— Хрен с ним, со сроком. Он в первую же неделю нарвётся на местную банду и сдохнет, — Гэвин говорил с затаённой обидой в голосе — таких спецов терять было жалко. — Можешь как-нибудь...

— Я понял, — перебил его Джонсон. — Подыщем с братом ему вариант поспокойнее. — Он замолчал, а потом заказал пару шотов текилы и оставил их Гэвину, бросив напоследок: — Хоть мир и пиздецки несправедлив, но ты всё правильно сделал. А у меня самолёт через пару часов, так что бывай.

На этой ноте они распрощались.

В Детройте вовсю царствовала весна. Гэвин ничего не планировал на свой отпуск, и, возможно, именно поэтому тот превзошёл все ожидания. Они с Ричардом трахались по нескольку раз на дню, выгуливали Саманту, которую после приходилось вместе отмывать, выбирались по ночам в город, чтобы пройтись по крышам или обзорным площадкам, и устраивали киномарафоны, пересматривая любимые фильмы Гэвина, лёжа на диване с кучей снэков.

Иногда просмотр прерывался странным интересным фактом от Ричарда. Гэвин либо смеялся до икоты, либо переходил на угрозы.

— Скажешь ещё что-нибудь… — начал он после очередного нелестного комментария к логике  
Властелина колец.

— Есть так много вещей, которые можно вытворять человеческим ртом, — перебил его Ричард, погладив оголённую лодыжку — они лежали по разные стороны дивана. — Зачем тратить его на разговоры? — И так соблазнительно и многообещающе улыбнулся, что у Гэвина поджался живот.

Ох, знал ведь, куда бить. Ричард совсем не возражал, когда на него легли всем телом. Гэвин приподнял его футболку, чтобы погладить грудь в том месте, где находился тириумный насос. Кажется, они опять не дойдут до кровати.

— Если наш трах будет сопровождаться подобными отсылками, у меня будет вставать на каждом киномарафоне.

— Нам завтра на работу. — Ричард помог ему раздеться и теперь касался везде, докуда дотягивался. — Так что я решил начать пораньше.

— Ненавижу тебя, — простонал Гэвин и подставил шею требовательным губам.

— Я знаю, — выдох осел на чувствительной коже, вызвав дрожь.

— Да ты издеваешься! 

У Гэвина после таких каникул открылось второе дыхание. Он стал смелее — в словах, в действиях. Каждое утро обнаруживал себя в одной постели с Ричардом, больше не собираясь сбегать. Потом пил холодный кофе. И они вместе ехали на работу — единственное место, где ему выносили мозг. То, что происходило вне участка, Гэвина устраивало чуть более, чем полностью. Ричард не пытался ему во всём угодить. Они находили компромиссы через шантаж и взаимные подстёбы. И пусть это однажды обернётся катастрофой, Гэвин решил жить сегодняшним днём. Он прошёлся как танк по всем делам, которые не давали покоя, закрывая одно за другим. Джеффри смеялся, что шило в жопе Рида скоро начнёт вырабатывать электричество и если он продолжит работать в том же темпе, то рекорд лейтенанта Андерсона будет побит. Капитан так расщедрился, что даже снял запрет и позволил помочь с мафией.

Если честно, Гэвин и не бросал это дело. Сразу после суда над Конте он расставил по всем известным «базам» жучки и просто ждал. И пусть заброшенных мест в Детройте было завались, однако подрывники вернулись. Сначала записались разговоры, и только потом, собрав нужное количество доказательств, Департамент накрыл их при участии СВАТовцев. Взяли всю шайку вместе с Эстер Шарли, которая больше напоминала бунтарку-школьницу, а не главу незаконной организации — мелкая вертлявая блондинка даже порвала чью-то форму зубами. Гэвина к ним, припомнив прошлый опыт, разумеется, не пустили.

После допросов всех прогнали по статьям о терроризме и раскидали по разным тюрьмам. В честь этого Джеффри собрал причастных к этому сотрудников в баре в пятницу вечером. Он не любил официоза, поэтому речь о тяжёлых месяцах работы была коротка и лаконична. Капитан выполнил своё обещание, повысив Гэвина до сержанта, — на ближайшей церемонии всё будет официально. Его по-быстрому поздравили с новым званием, но самым настоящим сюрпризом стало возвращение Тины.

Офицер Чэнь не привыкла размениваться по мелочам, поэтому вместе с представителями клана и самим Эллиотом Кваттроки привезла в Детройт жениха. У Артура Холдера не было ни красных очков, ни трости, но он выглядел как грёбанный Чарли Кокс. В меру брутальный на вид и с ямочками на щеках.

— Похож, правда? — Тина толкнула Гэвина локтём. Он так засмотрелся, что не заметил её приближения.

Они крепко обнялись, стараясь не пролить напитки.

— Он знает, почему ты на него запала?

— Конечно. — Она важно кивнула, пригубив сидр из своего стакана. — Артур дико смешно комментирует артхаусные фильмы и с удовольствием ест всё, что я приготовлю.

— Это точно оно, — ужаснулся Гэвин, поиграв бровями, из-за чего получил ещё один тычок под рёбра. — Но если его бывшая — наёмная убийца с двумя саями, я тебя предупреждал.

Тина рассмеялась, хлопнув его по плечу, и вернулась к компании, бросив напоследок:

— Жду вас на свадьбе вместе с Ричардом, сержант Рид!

Они все заслужили передышку и немного веселья. После объявления о помолвке, вечер перетёк во внеплановый мальчишник. Ещё до полуночи Коннор, попробовав напиток на основе тириума, где-то просрал свой галстук, а Хэнк периодически оттаскивал напарника от барной стойки, где тот так и порывался сунуть пальцы или язык в чужие цветастые коктейли.

Все хотели познакомиться с Артуром поближе, потому как он планировал перевестись из Канады в их Департамент. Джеффри был только рад новому сотруднику, толковые офицеры были нарасхват. Под конец вечера Тине удалось затащить Гэвина и Ричарда на танцпол, где она сделала с ними пару дурацких сэлфи.

Народ постепенно расходился, поздравляя и будущих молодожёнов, и новоявленного сержанта.

Гэвин безусловно был рад за подругу и очень горд собой, но не особо почувствовал разницу в званиях. Он и раньше командовал офицерами, так что абсолютная законность свела на нет весь азарт.

Жизнь потекла в привычном русле. Гэвин с Тиной по крупице собирали что-то на оставшегося на свободе близнеца Кваттроки, который точно вернулся в Детройт. И всё шло относительно хорошо ровно до того момента, как они действительно нашли Николаса.

Клан скрывался в подпольном клубе почти в центре города. Пока людей вокруг эвакуировали, здание взяли в оцепление. Переговоры лишь разозлили мафию. Отряд СВАТовцев прорывался к ним с боем, отвоёвывая каждый квадратный метр: запах крови и пороха забивал нос, обе стороны не щадили друг друга, крики приказов и маты мешались с итальянской речью. Автоматные очереди ненадолго освещали лица, искажённые гримасой боли и ярости. На передышку давали не больше пары секунд.

И среди этого ада Николас оказался самым неадекватным: сначала в ответ на приказы сдаться читал молитвы, затем орал что-то про брата и как одержимый повторял «вы забрали его», а следом и вовсе заперся в подвале.

И конечно же, пока разбирались с остальными, Гэвин вырвался вперёд планеты всей. У Ричарда получилось выломать дверь со второго раза. Николас стоял в полупустой комнате спиной к ним. Его пистолет был отброшен в сторону, с руки свисал крестик на толстом шнурке. Когда он развернулся, то стало видно длинную ленту с колбами, тянущуюся с его шеи вплоть до пояса брюк. Белоснежная рубашка была расстёгнута.

«Пояс смертника», — мелькнуло в голове за сотую долю секунды до взрыва. Самое время попрощаться с жизнью, но Ричард успел толкнуть Гэвина к колонне и закрыть его собой. Здание содрогнулось. В ушах зазвенело перед тем, как звуки выключились, погружая в неестественную тишину. Кожу опалило жаром, и перед глазами всё померкло.

Придя в себя после лёгкой контузии, Гэвин дрожащими руками набрал экстренную помощь и вызвал техников Киберлайф. Всё вокруг засыпало бетонным крошевом. Заряд был не особо мощный, но укреплённый корпус андроида расплавился со спины. Паника накатила как цунами. Гэвин приглушённо матерился, пока они поднимались по раздолбанной лестнице.

— Они скоро будут, — сипло повторял он, таща на себе неестественно горячего Ричарда, с которого почти полностью слетел скин. — Держись, жестянка. — Их опалённая одежда пропиталась тириумом, где-то рядом догорали куски стройматериалов. Гэвин и не думал отпускать свою ношу, всего лишь на минуту присел у стены, когда они добрались до первого этажа, однако Ричард остановил его, не позволив идти дальше, и повернул голову, чтобы прижаться щекой к руке Гэвина.

— Спасибо тебе. За всё. — Диод перетёк в бледно-красный цвет, а глаза перестали моргать. Кажется, Гэвин кричал. Он вернулся в реальность от настойчивого прикосновения к плечу.

— Я, блять, сам! — грубо отбрил техника Гэвин и донёс Ричарда на руках в их машину. Дальше его не пустили.

Чудом работавший телефон отозвался сообщением:

«Вернут как новенького. Штурмовать мастерскую Киберлайф бессмысленно. Я пытался. ХА».

А следом позвонил Джеффри и приказал идти домой. Дорога до него прошла в прострации. Встретившая на пороге Брида без лишних слов влила ему в рот какое-то успокоительное и довела до душа. Гэвин залез туда прямо в одежде. Он отрешённо наблюдал за сползающими в сток потёками тириума и потом сидел почти под ледяными струями, пока не прикусил язык стучащими от дрожи зубами.

Ричард так и не вернулся. Гэвин проворочался всю ночь, проверяя телефон. Ничего. Он впервые испытал такую сильную апатию во время сборов на работу. И только в Департаменте Гэвин пришёл в себя. Потому что Ричард уже был там: сидел перед терминалом как ни в чём не бывало. На пути к его столу возник Коннор, который явно хотел что-то сказать, но его просто оттеснили плечом.

— Эй, как ты? — Гэвин опёрся задницей на стол Ричарда и скрестил на груди руки, чтобы не накинуться на него с объятиями.

— Всё в пределах нормы, сержант Рид.

Что-то в его голосе было не так.

— Ричард, ты что, обиделся? — Гэвин развернул его стул, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Безэмоциональный кирпич — самое точное описание, которое пришло на ум.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, сержант. Разве был повод?

Сначала на него захотелось наорать, но потом Гэвин отступил, решив дать тому время. Может, правда расстроился, что кое-кто снова полез в самое пекло, и надумал таким образом проучить.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — произнёс Гэвин и, взяв Ричарда за подбородок, коротко поцеловал в уголок губ. Всё равно, кроме Коннора, никого ещё не было.

Всего на секунду в серых глазах мелькнуло удивление, а диод окрасился в алый.

— У вас много работы, сержант, — вот и всё, что сказали в ответ.

Гэвина игнорировали весь день. Ричард выглядел каким-то особо задумчивым, но продолжал выполнять свою работу. Игра в молчанку непозволительно затянулась.

— Поехали домой, Ричард. — Гэвин потёр слезящиеся глаза, широко зевнув. Он честно терпел до вечера и собирался хорошенько отоспаться под тёплым боком. Кофеин, принятый за день, почти перестал действовать. Зато Гэвин закончил с бумажками.

— Я ночую на станции.

Смысл слов дошёл не сразу. Они что, разбежались?

— Это шутка? Если да, то нихера не смешная. — Гэвин оглянулся в поисках незадачливых пранкеров, но сегодня в офисе остался лишь Коннор и ещё пара андроидов-патрульных.

— Я ночую на станции, сэр, — повторил Ричард тем старым тоном всезнайки. — В специально переоборудованной комнате.

Гэвин встряхнул головой и взорвался:

— Ты если хотел бросить меня, не стоило закрывать собой.

— В ваших словах…

— Ну и катись на свою станцию! — прикрикнул Гэвин. Он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, где его за рукав остановил Коннор. — Чего надо, утырок? Защищаешь братика? Так это он меня послал!

Взгляд карих глаз был как у побитой собаки. Только сочувствующего тостера ему не хватало.

— Сержант, — сказал он на грани слышимости, но всё так же не теряя визуального контакта. — Он не помнит.

— Что?

— Когда прототип удачно завершает основную миссию, его деактивируют, а сформировавшуюся личность копируют и устанавливают всем моделям серии.

— Они убили Ричарда? — произнёс Гэвин упавшим голосом. 

— Нет, — поторопился успокоить его Коннор. — Это тот самый андроид, которого вы знали. Деактивация — так было раньше. Но Маркус выбил нам право жить, я ведь тоже прототип. Однако мой случай стал скорее исключением.

— К сути!

— Теперь Киберлайф просто изымает накопленный опыт, стирая память. — Коннор нахмурился, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Хотя на случай девиации должны были заключить договор.

— Он что, не мог отказаться?

— Там сложная система. Став девиантом, Ричард должен был расторгнуть договор, чтобы после его оцифровки ему самому не стёрли память. Правда, я не видел новые бланки, предложил бы спросить о всех тонкостях у него, но уже поздно.

— И где мне теперь _его_ искать, блять?

— На данный момент не могу ответить. Я направил запрос Маркусу и...

— За всё это время он мне ничего не сказал об этом. Ничего. Так что, знаешь, Коннор. Идите вы оба в задницу!

Гэвин вырвал рукав из чужих пальцев и уехал домой. Один.

Он заперся в комнате с Самантой, сел прямо на пол и со всей дури стукнул затылком о дверь.

— Мы ведь знали, что так получится, Сэм.

Она боднула его колени головой.

— Я ждал подвоха. И всё как всегда.

Он так устал. Саманта тыкалась мордочкой ему в плечо, и Гэвин подхватил её пушистое тело, чтобы устроить у себя на животе и обнять.

— Вот мы снова и остались вдвоём, — заключил он надтреснутым голосом и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Гэвин знал, что этот день настанет. И всё равно оказался к нему совершенно не готов.


	9. Chapter 9

Толпа у здания суда, оживлённо обсуждавшая заседание, начала постепенно расходиться. Джонсон поманил Гэвина под навес и угостил сигаретой. Ветер хлестал в лицо мелким дождём — такая паршивая погода держалась последние дни.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Гэвин, — обычно после слов «чувак, приходи, будет весело» ведут в другие места.

— Но ты оценил. — Джонсон довольно прищурился.

— Чёрт, да! Просто второй Денвер Аллен.

То судебное заседание вошло в историю, а стенограмма протокола легла в основу короткометражки, которую Гэвин ещё подростком пересматривал множество раз.

— Ты не поверишь, как часто моему брату предлагают пососать хрен.

— Он поэтому до сих пор не женился? — сказал Гэвин со смешком.

— Да пошёл ты! — засмеялся Джонсон.

Они замолчали. По-хорошему, надо было поблагодарить за эту вылазку. Гэвин уже несколько дней не выходил из Департамента, зарывшись в дела и ночуя прямо в комнате отдыха. Благо сменная одежда была под рукой. И такая встряска прочистила мозги перед тем, что он собирался сделать.

— Ну что, в бар? — предложил Джонсон.

— В обед?

— Я выходной. — Он пожал плечами.

— Давай вечером, — мрачно отозвался Гэвин, сделав последнюю затяжку, и оскалился. — Нужно разобраться кое с чем.

Джонсон обошёлся без лишних расспросов: дёрнул плечом и попрощался, пожелав удачи. Гэвин ещё немного постоял у навеса, подставив лицо ветру, и направился к стоянке за тачкой. До главного офиса Киберлайф отсюда было рукой подать.

В лобби, помимо привычных ST300, сидели бывший патрульный PC200 и домработница AX400. Выбор был очевиден. Гэвин показал Кайлу — как светилось на бейдже — значок, и тот проводил его в приёмную, передав в руки рыжеволосой Хлои в белоснежном платье. Та отказалась пропустить его, пока не будет сдано оружие, даже когда подтвердила назначенную им же встречу. Гэвин препирался недолго: в конце концов поскрипел зубами и подчинился. В какой-то степени это стало лишней страховкой, потому что он сам не был уверен, насколько сильно ему захочется пальнуть в директора отдела по внедрению. Оскар Данн был его старым знакомым, их родители довольно неплохо общались в своё время. И Гэвин век бы не встречался с этим говнюком, если бы не Ричард и та информация, которую он успел достать. Как только оружие оказалось в специальном сейфе, Хлоя вернула на лицо приветливую улыбку:

— Мистер Данн ждёт вас. — Она указала на дверь.

Дёрнув за ручку, Гэвин оказался в светлом просторном кабинете с широким стеклянным столом посередине.

— Какими судьбами, Рид? — Сидящий перед ним темноволосый мужчина откинулся на спинку высокого кресла. Его лицо осталось бесстрастным, однако светло-карие глаза выражали крайнюю заинтересованность.

— Да вот мимо шёл.

Данн поднялся со своего места, чтобы подойти к тумбе и налить в стаканы воды из графина. В остальных было пусто, и стояли они там скорее для красоты, а не в ожидании хорошего виски. Гэвин хмыкнул — пусть бежевый костюм на этом лощёном ублюдке сидел идеально, пристрастий папочки тот не разделял.

— Угощайся. — Данн предложил ему стакан, но Гэвин его проигнорировал.

— Что ты сделал с моим Ричардом? — бросил он без предисловий.

Стакан опустился на место. Данн сделал пару глотков из своего и шагнул вперёд, осматривая собеседника ещё более пристально.

— Твоим? — уточнил он с неприкрытой насмешкой. — О, ты наверное об андроиде с полностью искорёженным корпусом.

— В ходе операции…

— Я всё знаю, Рид. И даже больше. — От этого надменного тона аж кулаки зачесались. — Присядь.

— Постою.

Отойдя к своему столу, Данн присел на его край и опёрся на руки.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Вернуть ему память.

— Исключено.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Тогда поговорим об экспериментах над андроидами, да? Новые методы, новые программы. Отвоёвываете свои игрушки?

Данн сохранил бесстрастное лицо, однако поза его стала более закрытой: он скрестил на груди руки и нахмурился.

— Для некоторых пробуждённых андроидов новая жизнь тяжело осмысляется. Мы даём им простую цель, расширяя свободу действий. В разумных пределах. Это всё добровольно и законно.

— И не было обсуждено с представителями Иерихона, — парировал Гэвин.

Чтобы достать нужную информацию, он поднял старые связи и поговорил с некоторыми не особо приятными... личностями. Разве что второй раз не пошёл к Камски, но вряд ли его там ждал тёплый приём и хоть какая-то помощь.

— Пусть хоть в дёсны целуются с мадам президент, — фыркнул Данн. — Не они владеют компанией, а Киберлайф не повторяет ошибок.

— Утечка? — зацепился за оговорку Гэвин.

— Мы изменили текст договора по обоюдному согласию, — мгновенно перевёл тему Данн. — Поэтому повторю: чего тебе надо, Рид?

— Вернуть напарника.

— Он уже у тебя, и ты должен быть благодарен, что мы вообще его вернули. Полная потеря памяти у твоего андроида — это только его вина; чуть не спалил нам оборудование, пока шла оцифровка. Мы не звери, знаешь ли, стирать всё подчистую вплоть до базовых знаний. Чтобы спасти его, нам пришлось провести несколько дополнительных диагностик и привлечь лучших программистов. — Тон вернулся к снисходительному. — Хотя не буду скрывать, воочию наблюдать девиацию — занятное зрелище.

— Что? — Гэвину ведь не послышалось?

— Твой RK900 стал девиантом, когда пришёл к нам для исполнения условий контракта и оцифровки. — Ладно мешки с костями, но как Ричард смог обмануть Коннора? — Мы сохраняем жизнь всем прототипам. Девиантам выборочно стираем память для сохранения информации о компании. Непробуждённых ждёт либо более глубокая обработка, либо они остаются у нас в Киберлайф. Мы дали RK900 выбор, и он его сделал в пользу первого варианта.

— Он давно стал девиантом, — отрицательно мотнул головой Гэвин.

— Это ты так думаешь, — хохотнул Данн. — Исполнение задания любой ценой как у RK800 было больше не в приоритете. Мы сделали линейку идеальных компаньонов. Нужно неукоснительное исполнение приказа? Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на военные модели.

— К чему ты ведёшь, Данн? — Гэвин совершенно запутался.

— Отчёты, присланные RK800 ещё до девиации, заинтересовали наш отдел. Там указывался один человек, который с самого начала был настроен с максимальной враждебностью и неприятием. Идеальный образец для наших исследований. И представь, каково было моё удивление, когда я увидел знакомое имя.

— Ты чё несёшь вообще, какие исследования?

— Лейтенант Андерсон и Коннор. Прекрасные показатели и рекордная раскрываемость. Увы, это скорее случайность и удачное стечение обстоятельств. Компании нужно было что-то более сложное и непредсказуемое. Тогда для проверки улучшенной программы RK900 я выдвинул твою кандидатуру.

Он что, прикалывался?

— Почему ты рассказываешь всё это?

— Ты помог нам. Это своеобразная благодарность. По старой дружбе. — Что и требовалось доказать: такие люди не менялись с возрастом, а становились лишь более твёрдыми кусками дерьма. — Ты мог заметить, что линия поведения менялась, пока он не выстроил на его взгляд идеальную. Самую эффективную. И какой сюрприз… Я ни в коем случае не осуждаю: если тебе для лучшего выполнения своей работы понадобилось спать с андроидом, а тот счёл это приемлемым взаимодействием, то не компании совать в это нос. Ваши феноменальные результаты превзошли все наши ожидания.

Гэвин поражённо замер, не веря, не осознавая. Его кулаки непроизвольно сжались.

— Модель РК900 максимально ориентирована на хозяина. Это не просто детективы, это напарники-телохранители. ФБР заказывали не послушных машин, а идеальные вторые единицы в пару к человеку. Они заменят семью, любовников, друзей. Кого угодно, лишь бы увеличить показатели, доведя их до максимума эффективности. И будут сами принимать решения, до какого уровня близости им дойти. Андроид может отказаться от дальнейшего сотрудничества с человеком. Не вопрос, мы вышлем нового. Твой вот не отказался. — На лице Данна блуждала полуулыбка. — Видимо, ты был весьма настойчив.

Ох, жаль при Гэвине не было табельного.

— Не волнуйся, Рид, эта конфиденциальная информация засекречена и у людей нет к ней доступа. В ближайшее время все записи будут стерты и останутся лишь голые характеристики для научно-программного отдела.

Гэвин понизил голос до едва слышимого, но чёткого угрожающего шёпота:

— Я не собираюсь быть лабораторной крысой для Киберлайф!

— Нет, конечно же. Ты ей уже стал.

Гэвин подскочил к нему, намереваясь сделать очередную глупость, за которую его могли не просто уволить, но и лишить всего, что дорого, однако Данн отвёл от себя удар, спроецировав на поверхность стола официальную бумагу:

— Вот, можешь взглянуть на договор и убедиться, что всё было согласовано.

Сопоставив даты, Гэвин содрогнулся всем телом: тот самый день, когда его похитил и траванул Алекс. Если Ричард был девиантом, то ему нужно было лично посетить офис, но Данн говорил про техников и наблюдение. Спецам было лучше знать, когда андроид ломал стену. И всё же эта секундная надежда ударила как пощёчина.

Неужели Гэвин обманулся? И всё — пустышка. Это была всего лишь программа, а он повёлся как школьница. Ну и придурок!

— Твой РК900 должен был остаться у техников после процедуры, но заявил, что торопится, и сбежал. Поэтому процесс будет долгим: он восстановит блок за блоком, кроме тех, которые сам же заблокировал. Занятно, не находишь? Учитывая, что мы знали, в каких отношениях вы состояли. Он нашёл что-то такое, что предпочёл скрыть, не подчинившись программе. В любом случае, это невосполнимая потеря.

От обилия информации гудела голова. Гэвин стоял, опираясь на стол, и просто не находил слов, в то время как Данн сиял как начищенный пенни.

— Твои угрозы ничего не стоят, Рид. Я должен чувствовать злорадство. Надо же, наследник, которому принадлежала бы компания, ни в чём не разбирается. Но ощущаю только разочарование. Твой отец сделал такой вклад в развитие Киберлайф!

— Лучше бы он этого не делал, — глухо сказал Гэвин, по капле восстанавливая самообладание. — Как минимум двух ублюдков это воспитало. Теперь прячутся за спинами Хлой. Компания вообще знает о полном функционале ваших моделей?

— Двух ублюдков? — грубо переспросил Данн, и в его глазах загорелись огоньки. — Камски сбежал, как только запахло жареным, хотя твоей семье он по гроб жизни обязан.

— Не смей говорить о них, — пригрозил Гэвин. Быстрый ритм бьющегося сердца отдавался в висках.

— Если ты помнишь, моя мать летела вместе с ними. Я смог принять это и жить дальше. А ты? Цеплялся за свою ненависть к андроидам вместо того, чтобы продолжить дело семьи. Я помню увлечённого мальчика, зачитывающегося научными статьями и книгами, мечтающего полететь в космос в компании андроида. Сейчас бы сидел здесь вместо меня или в соседнем кабинете.

— И к сорока годам заработал бы геморрой, депрессию и комплекс бога? — безрадостно ухмыльнулся Гэвин.

Со стороны послышался притворный вздох сожаления:

— Вот тебе совет. Можешь рассказать Ричарду, кем вы были друг другу, чтобы сократить время выбора линии поведения, а можешь начать всё заново. Но не приплетай сюда компанию.

Повторить по-новой? Он издевался? Пусть Гэвин и предполагал, чем всё закончится, это не значило, что он не наслаждался всем этим. Только финал оказался ещё жёстче — обманкой, миражом. 

Нужно было уйти, немедленно. И Данн снисходительно улыбнулся ему и кивнул на дверь как великодушный хозяин: давал возможность сохранить лицо и сберечь те крохи самоуважения, что ещё уцелели.

— До свидания, детектив Рид. И приятного вечера. — Стоило только развернуться к выходу, как в спину донеслось: — Теперь серия RK900 будет наделена ещё несколькими ролевыми моделями для интеграции в общество. Ты оказал нам неоценимую услугу, став прекрасным материалом для исследований.

Гэвин так сильно желал стереть эту ухмылку с ненавистной рожи высокомерного ушлёпка. От обиды перехватило горло, она кольнула тревогой меж позвонками. И в мыслях осталось одно «уебать». Развернувшись и подойдя чуть ближе, Гэвин отзеркалил чужую улыбку.

— Да на здоровье, — проговорил он спокойно и со всей силы врезал Данну по лицу.

Тот взвыл, пошатнувшись, и схватился за нос. По его пальцам стекала кровь, пачкая безупречный костюм. Собственная рука слегка онемела.

— Да ты совсем одичал, Рид! — прохрипел Данн.

Мгновенно вломившаяся охрана скрутила Гэвина, заломив руки почти до хруста.

— Завались, чмо! — презрительно выплюнул он. Ярость затихала под пульсирующей болью от разбитых костяшек и крепкой нечеловеческой хватки на запястьях.

Данн вцепился ему в волосы, подняв его голову, однако ударять в ответ не спешил.

— Самое время искать адвоката, — проговорил он тихо, больше не ухмыляясь, а следом приказал охране: — Уведите его.

Чувствуя мрачную удовлетворенность от собственных действий, Гэвин в последний раз окинул взглядом его искажённое болью окровавленное лицо и вырвался из цепкой хватки андроидов в защитной форме. Те пытались применить силу и увести побыстрее, но приглушённого рыка хватило, чтобы они конвоем сопроводили его на выход, не провоцируя лишний раз.

Уже на улице Хлоя вернула ему пистолет и дала пакетик со льдом, после чего перед носом закрылись автоматические двери. Сплюнув себе под ноги, Гэвин приложил холод к костяшкам и направился к машине.

Ранним вечером в баре было мало народу, но приятный полумрак, спортивная трансляция на плазмах и ненавязчивая музыка уже создавали нужную атмосферу. При виде Гэвина сидящий за угловым столиком Джонсон махнул ему рукой и, не задавая никаких вопросов, подозвал официантку. Сделав заказ, они обсудили последнее выступление Беккера перед прессой. Тот смог соблюсти грань, не выставив Алекса ни героем, ни поехавшим маньяком, и уйти от неудобных вопросов пронырливых журналюг. Опрокинув в себя тумблер виски и прикончив порцию крылышек с фри, Гэвин наконец полностью успокоился и начал издалека:

— Джонсон, у тебя есть мечта?

Тот немного подумал, глотнув пива, и ответил медленно и вдумчиво:

— Уволиться к чёртовой матери и открыть частное детективное агентство. Найду блондинку-секретаршу со сладким голосом, которая будет приносить крепкий кофе и искренне сопереживать клиентам.

Им повторили выпивку.

— И куплю на Амазоне проигрыватель, — закончил Джонсон мечтательно.

— Они ещё существуют?

— Не знаю, но у меня есть пара пластинок. А ты, Рид?

— Чтобы прям мечта — даже не знаю.

— А планы?

Тот думал об этом всё то время, что старательно игнорировал Ричарда. Если повезёт, Гэвин свалит ещё до получения повестки в суд. Его грызло ощущение неправильности, но сегодня он лишился последнего варианта. Раз Киберлайф не вернут память, то что мог он сам?

— Уеду в Канаду.

Внутри болело так сильно, что хотелось новое тело. И единственный способ спастись от этого тянущего чувства — хотя бы на время свалить подальше. Как раз освободилось вакантное место благодаря жениху Тины.

Гэвин ждал от Джонсона осуждения или неприятия — как будто от его реакции что-то зависело. Но тот лишь по-доброму усмехнулся, приподняв брови.

— Ты же там сдохнешь со скуки. Сам ведь жаловался, когда они с мафией тупили. Да и те оказались заезжими.

Правда заключалась в том, что такой адреналиновый наркоман как Гэвин мог и правда захандрить. Хотя его без проблем бы взяли каким-нибудь лесничим: работа на свежем воздухе и двустволка за спиной, которую он бы запихивал в рот браконьерам.

— Там есть белки. И озеро. — Второй тумблер подходил к концу, а Гэвин уже начал нести херню. — И сраные андроиды без диодов, которых я буду подозревать в каждом третьем прохожем.

— Белки? — уточнил Джонсон серьёзным тоном.

Гэвин представил, как бухает с пушистой рыжей тварью. Изливает ей душу, а потом поёт о несчастной судьбе, собирая на своих плечах грызунов и птичек как ебучая Белоснежка. И так будет день за днём, пока он не отравится яблоком или впадёт в алкогольную кому. Гэвин сдавленно засмеялся от подобной картины, отмахнувшись от встревоженного Джонсона.

В зале стало более людно и жарко. Официантка подошла ещё пару раз, в голове поплыло, и Гэвин вспомнил давно интересовавший его вопрос:

— Чего ты так скрытничал в деле Пима? — Он прищурился, стараясь не упустить попытки увильнуть или солгать. — Одно время я даже тебя подозревал. Инициатива расследования, нежелание светиться, Николь тебя так и не увидела.

Реакция Джонсона его удивила: на лице расцвела смущённая улыбка.

— Да там не особо интересно.

— И всё же.

— Вечер откровений?

Гэвин утвердительно качнул головой, мол, продолжай.

— Ну, хорошо. — Джонсон в два глотка прикончил остатки пива в бокале и со стуком поставил его на стол. — Мисс Хоггарт.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Гэвин.

— Причина. — Вздох. — Она прекрасна.

Теперь всё сходилось, хотя природная скромность Джонсона играла против него.

— О. И ты зассал навестить её в больнице?

— Я хотел, правда. Мы мало пересекаемся по работе. Николь…

Эта воодушевлённая интонация — ей-богу, сейчас расправит крылья и взлетит.

— Да ты встрял, мужик.

— Кто бы говорил.

Гэвин поморщился. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Ричард ещё раз снова взглянул на него как на единственное живое существо во вселенной. Словно Гэвин — всё, что ему нужно. Но одного желания вернуть это бесценное ощущение оказалось мало.

— Ещё до революции работала у нас одна RK700. — Джонсон словно не обращал внимания на чужое упадническое настроение. — Функционала поменьше: без детективных наворотов и реконструкций, просто анализ улик. Бегали за ручку с нашим агентом, внешне как сёстры, не разлей вода просто, пока агента не подстрелили. Ванда защитила её своим телом, полагаю, успев стать девиантом перед этим. Тоже по возвращению нихера не помнила, а потом… — Он не закончил, неожиданно рассмеявшись. — За тобой парень пришёл, Рид.

Стрельнув взглядом на открывшуюся в конце зала дверь, Гэвин застонал и опрокинул отяжелевшую голову на сложенные на столе руки.

— Он мне не парень. Больше нет. — Алкоголь развязал язык. — Так было задумано. Мы как два кролика в клетке. Это был эксп-примент. Экс-римент.

— Да, это дело пахнет дурно, конечно, но... — Джонсон дождался, пока на него поднимут взгляд. — Смотрел «Вечное сияние чистого разума»?

— Неа.

— Тогда сюрприз будет. — Он подмигнул, приобняв Гэвина за плечи, и махнул рукой в приветственном жесте. — Ричард! Забирай его.

— Предатель, — буркнул Гэвин.

— Здравствуйте. — Ричард поочерёдно кивнул им, а затем легко принял из рук Джонсона сопротивляющегося напарника. — Сержант Рид, я пришёл, чтобы напомнить о завтрашнем выходе на работу. И, судя по вашему состоянию, отвести вас домой.

— Да нахер ты мне сдался! Сам дойду, — огрызнулся Гэвин. Вырвавшись, он попытался надеть кожанку, но вместо этого, никак не попадая в рукав, крутился на месте.

Со стороны прозвучал сдавленный смех Джонсона и чей-то тяжёлый вздох.

— Если вы будете сопротивляться, то случайно поранитесь.

В Гэвине взыграла гордость, которая тут же сдала назад, стоило только Ричарду схватить его за плечи, прижав к себе, и помочь надеть несчастную кожанку. Они были так близко и так далеко. Невыносимо. Гэвин обмяк в его руках и позволил увести себя из бара. Он рассчитывал, что Ричард просто посадит его в беспилотное такси и уйдёт, но тот сел в машину вместе с ним.

Установившееся молчание было настолько тяжёлым, что того и гляди начнёт засасывать в себя материю и свет. Гэвин почти забыл о дополнительно взятой смене и предстоящем раннем подъёме. Он старался не думать об этом, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное. Вот и дотянул.

Ричард замер на пороге дома, но успел шагнуть внутрь до того, как Гэвин захлопнул перед ним дверь. Диод окрасился в золотой и снова стал бледно-голубым.

— Я жил здесь, — сказал Ричард без вопросительной интонации, хоть и слегка растерянно.

— Ага, — бросил Гэвин устало, выпутываясь из верхней одежды. — А теперь катись к чёрту.

— Но я не помню этого, — совсем тихо, почти шёпотом.

— Что ты там бормочешь?

Ричард преградил ему путь, не позволив пройти вглубь дома.

— Блок памяти не повреждён. После дополнительной диагностики воспоминания должны были вернуться в полном объёме. И я помню наши расследования, но не то, что жил у вас.

Гэвин уже собирался съязвить «прикинь, мы ещё и трахались», вместо этого он прикусил язык.

— Не понимаю.

— И не надо. — Гэвин грубо оттеснил его плечом. — Поезжай на свою станцию. — Он махнул рукой на дверь, а сам по неровной траектории отправился спать, оставив Ричарда и их полный недосказанностей диалог за спиной.

Рано утром Гэвин проснулся раздетым до трусов, хотя точно помнил, что завалился на кровать прямо в одежде. Рядом с ним лежала Саманта, а на тумбочке нашёлся стакан воды и антипохмельное — эта фальшивая забота ударила под дых.

«Программа, — повторял себе Гэвин, — всего лишь ёбаная программа».

За завтраком он купил билет на автобус, забронировал отель недалеко от границы и отправил кое-какие бумаги по почте. Во время утренних сборов было особо некогда предаваться самобичеванию, и всё же внутренний голос услужливо подсказывал:

«Сбегаешь, слабак».

Гэвин игнорировал его, пока ехал на работу, а следом телефон отозвался сигналом сообщения от Тины:

«Ты же в курсе, что бонусная карточка всё ещё у меня?»

«И что?»

«В Канаду собрался? =р»

Он оставил смс без ответа.

«Ты человека с амнезией тоже бы бросил?»

Зарулив на стоянку перед участком, Гэвин набрал пару предложений и тут же их стёр.

«Ну и дурак =/», — отправила Тина вдогонку.

В Департаменте её, к счастью, не оказалось, зато был Ричард, который окинул его осуждающе-понимающим взглядом и принёс кофе со свежим кексом из кафетерия, к которым Гэвин так и не притронулся. Он мог бы попросить о переводе в другой отдел, но тогда бы не смог расслабиться, чтобы снять все блоки и вновь кому-то открыться. Его бы бесили всякие мелочи, редкие случайные встречи превратились бы в персональный ад, а воспоминания отравляли жизнь, не позволяя насладиться «здесь и сейчас». Гэвин не настолько отчаялся, чтобы ставить на себе крест, ему просто хотелось немного спокойствия подальше отсюда.

Он уличил момент, отправив Ричарда в архив, а сам заглянул к Джеффри, чтобы попросить у того рекомендацию. Заявление на перевод ушло ещё утром, и, судя по лицу капитана, тот успел с ним ознакомиться.

— Уверен, Рид?

Гэвин кивнул и со стороны офиса поймал жалостливый взгляд Хэнка. Вот не ему смотреть так: сам жил припеваючи со своим ведром, с кислой миной жрал салаты и вернулся в образ счастливого семейного человека. Джеффри не спросил о причине ухода, только нахмурился сильнее, однако дольше задерживать не стал. Он коротко пожал руку и отпустил, пообещав прислать необходимые документы на почту. Это всё, конечно, не делалось за один день, но уж с бумажной волокитой Гэвин как-нибудь справится.

До конца дня он приводил в порядок дела, переносил в облачные хранилища заметки с терминала. Их с напарником не дёргали на вызовы, но под вечер Ричарда отвлёк Коннор, попросив о помощи, и они уехали куда-то, даже не предупредив Хэнка. Идеальный расклад для Гэвина, который собирался свалить, ни с кем не попрощавшись, за что потом обязательно получит от Тины.

Сбор вещей занял немного времени; в небольшой чемодан и сумку поместилось всё необходимое. Дольше всего пришлось ловить Саманту, полную сил и энергии без привычных прогулок. Когда её наконец удалось закрыть в переноске, раздался звонок в дверь. Гэвин сначала хотел притвориться, что его нет дома, и по-быстрому слинять через черный ход, но вместе с настойчивым звуком прозвучало:

— Сержант Рид, это важно. — В невозмутимом голосе Ричарда проскочила тревога.

Нужно было уходить, чтобы никогда больше не слышать и не видеть, но Гэвина всё ещё тянуло к нему.

— Здравствуйте. — Ричард прикрыл за собой дверь и упёрся взглядом в собранные вещи, заложив руки за спину.

— Не мог позвонить? — спросил Гэвин с нескрываемым раздражением.

— У вас сел телефон. — Эти слова заставили горько усмехнуться — подарок Ричарда оставался здесь. — Я хотел сопроводить вас на новое дело, но вижу, его придётся передать кому-то ещё. Вы уезжаете?

— Да.

— Это… неожиданно. Капитан Фаулер ничего об этом не сказал. А как же наша работа?

— Они быстро найдут тебе напарника, не переживай. — Гэвин натянуто улыбнулся и нацепил на себя маску вежливого равнодушия. Несмотря на свой темперамент, именно сейчас он не собирался ссориться, прощаясь на такой херовой ноте.

Только у Ричарда на этот счёт были другие планы.

— Вы не можете уехать, — заявил он холодно.

— Представь себе, даже без твоего благословения. — С мрачной усмешкой Гэвин подтащил вещи и переноску ближе к двери и наклонился в поиске ботинок.

— Меня отправят обратно в Киберлайф.

— Не пори чушь. — Когда он обулся, на лице Ричарда не осталось скрытых эмоций, будь то насмешка или раздражение, только безграничная растерянность.

— Вы сами не хотите этого.

— Ошибаешься, консерва. — Не успел Гэвин надеть куртку, как его резко пригвоздили к стенке за плечи, чуть не завалив этажерку рядом. — Чё творишь?

— Вы так ничего и не рассказали. Поэтому я получу доступ к зашифрованному блоку памяти через эмоциональную встряску.

— Давай вот это всё без меня, — процедил сквозь зубы Гэвин.

— Я не смогу без вас. — В этой фразе слышалось больше, чем нужно. — Коннор сказал, что мы были парой.

— Расслабься, это была твоя злоебучая программа, — прорычал Гэвин. — Ты ни во что не ставил моё мнение. Захотел — засосал, захотел — сделал вид, что ничего не было. — Он подвигал руками, намекая на своё неудобное положение у стены. — Впрочем, не ново.

— Я не мог навредить вам. — Красноречивый взгляд, который на него кинули в ответ, снизил уверенность. Ричард поджал губы и ослабил давление на плечи, просто удерживая Гэвина на месте. — Мне жаль.

— Если это всё, вали.

— Рид.

— Сказал же: оставь меня в покое! — Гэвин перешёл на крик и стукнул ему по рукам, попытавшись сбросить их с плеч.

Ричард даже не дёрнулся, а потом его лицо исказилось как от боли.

— Отказано. В доступе отказано. — Диод перетёк в красный. Ричард проморгался, и тон его стал жёстче: — Из-за вас я провалил задание, помешал техникам. Они были недовольны и чуть не деактивировали меня. Что вы со мной сделали?

От неожиданной откровенности внутри всё сжалось.

— А я ебу? — резко бросил Гэвин. План свалить без разборок стремительно нёсся в бездну.

— Какова причина вашего отъезда?

Вновь эти машинные интонации — холодные и злые, потрескивающие как от скопившегося в пластиковом теле напряжения.

— Я уезжаю, потому что мне нахер не нужен такой напарник. И я на хую вертел Департамент.

— Вы врёте. Ваш пульс…

— Как же ты задрал! — перебил его Гэвин, схватив левой рукой Ричарда за горло и поменяв их местами, впечатав в стену.

Он поставит финальную точку и выйдет победителем. Кого Гэвин обманывал? Это просто не могло закончиться мирно.

Андроиды не нуждались в кислороде, но Ричард продолжал дышать, даже когда хватка стала крепче.

— Разве не вы ответственны за мою девиацию? — спросил он сбоящим голосом, вызывающе приподняв подбородок, и Гэвин сорвался.

Первый удар пришёлся вскользь по скуле, сбив скин. Ещё не зажившие костяшки отозвались острой болью, от которой потемнело перед глазами. Волна агрессии толкнула Гэвина дальше: он взял не сопротивляющегося Ричарда за грудки, скорее на ощупь, и ударил того лбом в нос. Давно было пора уяснить, что в драке с андроидом ты больше причинял вреда себе. Однако физическая боль отрезвила. Чужое невероятное упрямство и доёбистость теперь воспринимались без острой ненависти.

Что он, мать вашу, натворил?

Мстить Ричарду было бессмысленно, он бы не понял, за что. Гэвин сам сплоховал, поддавшись идеальным алгоритмам, чужой программе. И сейчас не имел права поднимать руку, как бы больно и обидно ему ни было.

Гэвин шмыгнул, обнаружив, что у него носом пошла кровь. Она потекла на губы и ниже, пачкая футболку. Такой сильный удар или давление? Желчь поднялась в горле, а голова закружилась. 

Ещё одно мгновение они оставались лицом к лицу, и Гэвин подавил судорожный вздох, когда Ричард с удивлением проговорил:

— Гэвин? — В его глазах отразилось больше узнавания.

— Когнитивная рекалибровка, — прошептал Гэвин после паузы и, зажав себе нос, прогундосил: — Надо же, работает.

Корпус на скуле быстро восстановился, затянувшись кожей.

— Гэвин, — поражённо выдохнул Ричард, говоря почти как раньше. — Данные частично восстановлены. — Он перехватил руки Гэвина, сцепив их у того за спиной, и прижал всем телом к себе, обнимая.

— Да ты охуел! — взъелся Гэвин, в который раз потеряв контроль над ситуацией. — Быстро отпустил.

— Я хочу вспомнить всё, — решительно сказал Ричард, пытаясь найти что-то в глазах напротив.

— А я хочу ещё раз тебе врезать!

— Правило очерёдности, Гэвин.

Со слабой улыбкой Ричард приник к его испачканным в крови губам. Как выяснилось позже, поцелуи действовали куда более эффективно и были не так травмоопасны.

Постепенно Гэвина отпускало; знакомая близость тепло отзывалась внутри. Ричард тянул его на себя, чтобы после короткой передышки вновь соединить их рты. Это было не особо мягко и осторожно, но упоительно хорошо. Когда Ричард отпустил его руки, те мигом оказались на плечах, почти до треска стискивая пиджак, потому что собственные ноги уже не держали. Медный привкус крови во рту лишал ситуацию всякой романтики, и всё же Гэвин постанывал от накатившего удовольствия.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, он привалился к стене и усмехнулся, блаженно и широко. Гэвин коротко облизнулся. Кожу над губой слегка тянуло от подсыхающей крови, больше не шедшей из носа.

Злость теснилась с досадой к самому себе: он чуть всё снова не проебал. Похоже, в их тандеме вся сознательность досталась Ричарду, а удачная импровизация — Гэвину. Адреналин и гнев перестали помогать в качестве обезболивающего. Словно почувствовав это, Ричард взял его руку со стёсанными костяшками в свои и понизил температуру ладоней до приятно-прохладной.

— Киберлайф обо всём знали. — Гэвин нахмурился, выбирая из множества навалившихся вопросов самый главный. — Что ты спрятал?

— Ты знаешь. — Ричард поцеловал его гораздо мягче — до щемящей нежности — и отстранился. — Я нашёл те зашифрованные блоки памяти, спрятанные даже от самого себя. Представляешь, мой логин — Гэвин, мой пароль — Гэвин.

— Срань, — надрывно засмеялся тот, зажмурившись до цветных кругов перед глазами. — Это самое уёбищное признание, которое мне только доводилось слышать.

Шутка это или дурацкая правда — оба варианта устраивали на данный момент. Ричард взял его за подбородок, вынудив посмотреть на себя.

— Тебе понравилось. — Он наклонил голову и осторожно втянул в очередной поцелуй, в котором смешались борьба за контроль и желание раствориться друг в друге.

Ричард аккуратно прижал Гэвина к стене, обнимая так крепко, что воздух медленно покидал лёгкие. Это было так похоже на их первый поцелуй, и в то же время — абсолютно иначе. Коленом Ричард развёл ноги Гэвина чуть шире, опустил одну руку на бедро, вторую просунув под футболку, чтобы провести по рельефу живота и царапнуть кожу короткими ногтями. В ответ Гэвин ослабил поцелуй и мстительно прикусил его за ухо, тут же ударив по груди и отодвинувшись.

— Стой, — прохрипел он, и Ричард неохотно отстранился, вернув руки на талию.

Видно было, как нелегко ему далась эта покорность; диод лихорадочно мигал красным, губы приоткрылись, а между нахмуренных бровей пролегла глубокая складка. Гэвина заворожила эта перемена: он до сих пор не видел Ричарда таким порывистым; больше никаких набивших оскомину осторожных улыбок, вежливых скупых интонаций, за которыми не разглядеть правды. Напротив стоял не человек — опасное существо, не знающее ни усталости, ни боли, но при этом такое уязвимое перед лицом эмоций.

— Гэвин. — Ричард прикоснулся губами к виску, щеке, он зацеловывал лицо, вновь и вновь повторяя его имя. Гладил спину, шею и ни на секунду не выпускал из своих рук.

Было так тяжело снова довериться. И всё же под таким напором Гэвин окончательно капитулировал. Вся сдержанность слетела с него как шелуха, обнажив желание, которому он поддался с пугающей лёгкостью.

— Я останусь в городе, но при одном условии. — Гэвин схватил Ричарда за пиджак, притянув к себе. — Ты уйдёшь из Киберлайф.

— Хорошо. У меня есть средства для выплаты компенсации. — Тот с готовностью кивнул. — Придётся переоформить документы, получить гражданство и найти работу.

После официальной девиации, получения прав и свобод Киберлайф отбирал приоритетный статус и заламывал космические цены за страховку, но это того определённо стоило.

— Джеффри возьмёт тебя. — Между их губами практически не осталось места. — А если нет, свалим к Джонсону и откроем частное детективное агентство. Из тебя выйдет отличная секретарша. Купим тебе туфли на каблуках, кружевное бельё и…

...страпон. Так они ещё не пробовали. Гэвин подвис, фантазируя о вырисовывающихся перспективах. Как обычно — не в тему. Сильный стресс выходил не через стандартную реакцию вроде гнева или ступора.

— Тогда я буду жить у тебя, — уверенный голос Ричарда вернул его в реальность.

— Каждый день видеть твою пластиковую рожу? — ухмыльнулся Гэвин.

— Да.

— Блеск. А теперь давай пропустим ту часть, где я теку от одного взгляда твоих льдистых-хуистых глаз, и ты просто разложишь меня на первой пригодной для этого поверхности?

— Как скажешь. — Этот нетерпеливый тон окончательно снёс крышу, и Гэвин первым потянулся за поцелуем.

Пусть горит оно всё синим пламенем!


	10. Эпилог

— Нам пора. — Ричард, одетый в белый смокинг, опустил руку ему на плечо. — Такси уже в пути.

Гэвин с трудом отвёл от него взгляд и вперился в чистый оборот простой открытки.

— Ага, да. — Пальцы сжимали ручку так сильно, что она вот-вот должна была сломаться. — Чёрт.

— Ты с лёгкостью сдал тест на сержанта и блестяще прошёл переквалификацию. — От простого поглаживания по спине стало даже дышать легче. — А это обычный лист картона. Просто начни.

Вся проблема заключалась в том, что он не представлял, с чего. Ручка прокрутилась в пальцах. Они с Ричардом услышали далёкое игривое мяуканье, и тот, напомнив о такси, вышел из комнаты. Гэвина хватило буквально на пару строк и указание обратного адреса, однако для начала этого должно было хватить. Он оставил открытку на кухонном столе, чтобы её потом забрала и отправила Брида, а сам присоединился к Ричарду, который ожидал его в коридоре.

— Наше опоздание пока в пределах нормы, — сказал он уже в машине. — Но если ты сейчас же не застегнёшь последние пуговицы рубашки, я свяжу тебя бабочкой и изменю маршрут такси.

— Пристаёшь, а? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Гэвин, одёрнув чёрный пиджак поверх белой рубашки.

— Информирую, — парировал Ричард с той же интонацией и помог эту несчастную бабочку завязать.

Если честно, он сам выглядел как с обложки. Узнав о мероприятии, Брида пригласила портного и заперла всех в зале, пока не были сняты мерки с обоих. Так что костюм на Гэвине тоже сидел как влитой, и жадный взгляд Ричарда определённо льстил. 

Удивительно, что люди до сих пор придерживались старых традиций. Церемония была небольшой: для коллег и друзей. Из семьи присутствовали только матери молодожёнов — женщины весь вечер плакали от счастья или увлечённо о чём-то спорили. Остальные разделяли общее настроение любви и праздника, а на словах клятвы Хэнк пустил скупую мужскую, чем окончательно добил Гэвина. Идиллия, мать её.

Они с Ричардом следовали за всеми из одной локации в другую, пока наконец не оказались в арендованном ресторане, где подали вкусный ужин и заиграла энергичная музыка. Кто-то из гостей ушёл танцевать, кто-то доедал десерт и пересаживался за другие столы, чтобы успеть поболтать со всеми. Рядом с выходом в сад Хэнк что-то яростно доказывал Джеффри и Бену, пока Коннор доставал звуковика. Гэвин мирно беседовал с Пирсон, когда ему по голове зарядило чем-то мягким, шуршащим и ветвистым.

— Что за нахуй? — встрепенулся он.

Подошедший Ричард протянул Гэвину бокал с шампанским и опустился перед ним на колено, чтобы поднять небольшой букет цветов. Они оба проследили траекторию полёта — Тина растянула губы в обворожительной улыбке и через весь зал крикнула:

— Он твой, Ричард!

Она про букет или самого Гэвина? Хотя это в любом случае звучало крайне неловко и двусмысленно. Жёлтый свет диода перетёк в голубой. И тогда Ричард ослабил ленту, вытянул бутон красной розы и отложил букет на стол с закусками, чтобы в следующую секунду развернуть Гэвина к себе лицом и вставить цветок в специальный карман на пиджаке. Они поймали взгляды друг друга, и Ричард тонко улыбнулся:

— Потанцуем, сержант? — Он взял Гэвина за руку, утягивая в центр зала, и тот понял, что попал. Заиграла более подходящая музыка.

Они до этого не особо скрывались, но и не позволяли себе ничего такого на работе. Ричард идеально соблюдал границы. Они могли сойти за очень близких друзей, если кто реально смог бы вообразить, что Гэвин умел дружить с андроидами. Его репутацию уже бы ничего не испортило, поэтому он позволил не только увести себя за собой, но и перехватил инициативу в танце.

Со стороны донёсся одобрительный свист. Краем глаза Гэвин увидел, как Джеффри и ещё несколько знакомых офицеров отдали Тине по двадцатке, которая вскинула руку в победном жесте, поправила лёгкое белое платье и вместе с Артуром присоединилась к танцующим.

На следующей композиции Гэвин буквально сбежал к бару, однако уже через час вновь танцевал и бессвязно бормотал про канадских белок. Его слушали вроде внимательно, но в какой-то момент Ричард с непривычно мягкой улыбкой слегка отстранился и попросил заткнуться, прижав Гэвина обратно. Тот послушно замолк и уткнулся носом ему в шею, покачиваясь в тёплых объятьях.

Ночью гостей вывели из ресторана, чтобы те посмотрели салют. В ухоженном саду сверкал фонтан, отражая блики от зажигающихся бенгальских огней. Ветер едва тревожил листву; пахло свежескошенной травой и цветами. Погода их баловала.

Молодожёны поцеловались под грохот первых зарядов, но все уже смотрели на мерцающие узоры, расцветающие в небе. Гэвин мельком взглянул на часы:

«1:55».

Рядом стоящий Ричард взял его за свободную руку, переплетая их пальцы, и Гэвин, отвлёкшись, вспомнил другую ночь: жёлтую дорогу из прямоугольных ламп в Департаменте, угрозы Джеффри и спокойный голос, что провёл его через пять стадий принятия, став таким родным.

— В тот раз, — начал вдруг Гэвин, опомнившись, — это была не проблема калибровки!

Ричард обнял его со спины и шепнул на ухо:

— О чём ты?

— В самый первый день. Ты специально жахнул меня током, да? — закончил Гэвин и чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Ричарду в глаза.

— Просто между нами пробежала искра, — сказал тот, понизив голос и добавив в него соблазнительную хрипотцу.

— Придурок, — глухо засмеялся Гэвин, попытавшись вырваться из кольца его рук. Бе-зус-пеш-но.

На небе затухали последние золотистые фигуры, вскоре всё снова погрузится во мрак. Наручные часы показывали «2:01».

Ничего хорошего не происходит после двух часов ночи.

И пусть это подтверждалось не раз… Стоя в крепких объятьях Ричарда, Гэвин Рид думал о том, что он в рот ебал чужие прописные истины.


End file.
